The Unsure Third Path
by UsurperOfTruth
Summary: A sort of third route to the events of the game Fate/Extra. What is my reason for joining this war? Who was I before this war began? Despite a lack of memories, there's nothing I can do but keep walking forward.
1. Segment 0

**So...yeah this is the big project I've been working on for the past few weeks that has pushed back the release of the newest chapter of the other story that I'm working on. This was an idea that came to me after I went and redownloaded Fate/Extra and I decided that since there's already a sort of Heaven's Feel and a normal path sort of, why not make my own third path. Now, while I've worked out the general direction I want to go there are things that I'll make up as I go. The general path I'm looking towards is a sort of Unlimited Blade Works like path so yeah look forward to that. I make this story as I play through the game so yeah this is probably a long term project. Without further adieu, here we go.**

**re:done on 9/25/15, just a few changes here and there that aren't immediately noticeable but smooth the story out while I'm working on the next chapter.**

* * *

_I guess this is the part where I reveal that I was the bad guy all along, that this was all just apart of my plan. Well...you're dead wrong, I didn't want the world to end nor did I wish to become this husk I am now. If you haven't realized yet, things just aren't as they always seem. I wonder why I'm monologuing to myself currently, maybe it's because I'll be dead soon along with the rest of my world. Just as suddenly as all of these events had happened to me I was now slowly dying in a crater in the ground staring lifelessly upwards to the encroaching miasma. It destroyed-no dissolved-everything it touched and reduced it to nothingness. Maybe that god had been right when he said I'd destroy the world with courses._

_The world would end and it was my fault somehow. My mind wasn't clear and I doubt I'm thinking straight, but this miasma was once mine. A little bit of it still is actually, underneath my skin I could still feel it coiling around my insides just waiting to be used. If I was actually capable of chuckling right now I would be, but I settled for a weak smirk that I hoped had reached my face. In the end my efforts had been for nothing, I had wanted to live too much to allow myself to go through with my initial plan and so had tried my alternative, it obviously hadn't worked too well. There was time for one last act on my part, and it was by no means some sort of ultimate ability that would fix everything, however it could stop this before it killed the entire world. _

_I could still sense human life, so maybe this would make up for all the deaths that I was the cause for. My now gaunt and pale body struggled to get the strength needed to get up, but it didn't matter as I forced myself to my knees and from my knees up to my feet through power of will. I looked into the miasma as it swallowed up another building in its path before pointing my remaining right arm at it as it glowed a bloody crimson. _

_"Return...to Calamity." My voice was so unearthly that I must've sounded like one of the dead at this point, I didn't care however, the miasma that had been fit to slowly dissolve all to nothingness suddenly flooded towards me and soon I knew no more._

_The thought about whether or not I should have taken that chance that thing had offered me weighed heavily on my mind, but I knew I really never had a choice. It had indirectly made me who I am after all._

_It was total nothingness, wherever I was that was the feeling I got whenever I tried to analyze it. By all rights, you could say currently I existed as little more than a consciousness, a shadow of the full me. Maybe this was the end for me, I would just exist as nothing more than a mere shadow in this void. It would be a rather fitting ending I supposed, for one like me who had not liked this world and had sought to change it for something I considered better. It was only near the end did I truly realize that Earth, or more specifically humanity, was such a beautiful thing that even an empty person like me who simply went with the motions for most of my life wanted to protect it. _

_I was going to die, it was an inevitability at this point. What I had done was simply drag the miasma into me once more, it would destroy me from the inside out and then become unstable once more, however I had also sent us to nothingness. There was nothing here that could be destroyed and the miasma would simply sit here, forever. My shadowy form was slowly dissipating, there was no pain it was simply happening and I would soon no longer exist. "Would this suffice as an end...Alice?__" The miasma had finally corroded me to almost nothingness except for my head and the last thing I saw with my eyes was a flash of light._

_"Live on...please don't die...Live!" Those words startled me out of the encroaching darkness, it was a voice I knew, but I didn't, no could not remember who it was. All there was off in the distance was a little flickering light. The light shone so brightly that I was like a moth to a flame and my body just moved towards it, entranced by the feeling it gave off. It was a sort of feeling of remembrance...of hope, my body was still wraith-like, an amalgation of miasma, but inside I was feeling something once more. My black heart was beating I noted unconsciously as I kept moving forward, it had been so long since my heart had stopped. It had been when I had first gained this strange ruinous power, one that destroyed all without discrimination, it was my greatest strength and yet also a curse by itself. Perhaps the greatest curse because of its origins._

_I didn't know what was going to happen as I reached my hand forward intent on claiming this light for myself as it called me to it or at least trying to see what it was, but I wouldn't regret it. I didn't regret damning myself, I didn't regret nearly killing the people I once called friends, I didn't regret almost destroying the world, I no longer held the compassion to regret such things. There was nothing left for one such as me so the least I could do was spare those that I had involved in my problems, grabbing the light a surge of pure emotion ran through me and for a long time in awhile I managed to smile just a bit. I knew what this was this was something that I had lost in the very beginning it was something that could've potentially stopped all of this if I had held on to it and not let my heart become dark. This light was pure, in a simple word it was... "Hope."_

_"Live anew, at least for me brother..." There was that voice again, I slowly reached a hand towards where I heard the sound and then soon light was what covered my vision. It was all consuming and it looked like it would burn one such as me, a distorted person like me shouldn't be in such a light, yet I still reached forward. Just as my hand touched the light was when the peacefulness of oblivion overtook me and I fell into the binds of sleep. My shadowy body dropped to the ground, as if I was a puppet who's strings were cut, all the while clutching a bright light in my hands._

* * *

I woke up from what seemed like a dream. The familiar fuzziness that made it feel as if I was staring at a TV monitor engulfed my vision or more precisely it surrounded everything I saw. I was walking to school, I had always been walking to school hadn't I? The sun beamed down on me, but the normal heat that I attributed to it was muted. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my bones. This was the 7th day in a row that this day had occurred, and I was slowly freaking out more and more. No one else ever seemed to notice when I brought it up, and the ones that I thought knew something always seemed to be missing when I went to confront them about it.

This repitition needed to stop, everything constantly repeated itself over and over. I pushed to the side the student council member speaking and ran towards the school. Something was wrong, very wrong about this place. My head throbbed in pain that I tried to ignore and as I go forward I can feel myself shivering. Right now I only know one thing for sure, this was not the school I know, it couldn't be! I have to hurry, I have to wake up or it'll be too late. But, who am I awakening for?

The day passed as it usually did, it was the same lesson every day, my anxiety and headaches are only getting worse as time passed. Afternoon arrives while I desperately try to find a way to escape from this bizarre situation. As is now the norm, my normally clear vision was covered by some sort of strange static, or more accurately some sort of distortion.

Uneasiness.

Futility.

Nothingness.

I needed someone to explain to me the true nature behind all of these feelings that currently surround me like a cocoon. There must be some sort of key somewhere around this place. Something that would have all of the answers I needed answered currently. Talking to the people around me was like talking to drones, they didn't even seem to realize how very wrong things were currently. There were a few that seemed to think something weird was going on, but otherwise they droned on about other useless things. I kept running around intent on figuring out what exactly was happening but there were no answers for me.

The school building held a bleak sense of nothingness as I ran about. It was a large place that held three floors and also connected to a garden along with a track that was outback. There was nothing inherently special about the building, but as it was now I could almost feel the shadows that seemed to nip at my back whenever I stopped looking around. Maybe that was my anxiety affecting me? Whatever it was, I made sure to always look around every minute or so just in case what I was feeling was more than just a feeling.

I finally reached the first floor, but as I walked down the steps I stopped as I saw someone. It was Leo, the enigmatic student that had only joined our class yesterday. He seemed focused on wherever he was going, but just as I began to move I froze once more. Another student ran by, he seemed to be following Leo and his eyes were filled with an intent that I couldn't quite read. Why were things so...off? It was as if the entire school was starting to not make sense, who was that little girl I saw earlier and what was up with the explosion that occurred from that Indian girl? There were so many things that just didn't seem to make sense. Now that I think about it honestly Leo wasn't the only abnormality here, the feeling around him is like a king looking down at mere plebeians.

It's becoming clearer now, there are people whom shouldn't exist, students that mysteriously vanish. The fabric of reality is coming unraveled at the seams that hold it together. _Don't turn away_ _now_. What is the "truth"? _Don't turn away now_. What defines the world you know? **_Don't turn away now_**. There is a reason why you're here. Come, do not allow yourself to close your eyes to the truth. " Ugh..." I held my head in pain as words that weren't mine shot through my head with my own thoughts. I should follow Leo, maybe he would have the answers that I was searching for, getting myself balanced I began to run down the hallway that Leo had just went down with the other student.

* * *

Leo and the guy from my class were talking in the hallway up ahead, I hid myself just out of sight and listened in on there conversation intently. " The attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial." That was Leo, his aristocratic voice was one that I could easily realize. " If that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents. How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?" You guys? For a moment, it feels as if he is including me in his comment. However, Leo begins speaking to my classmate, seemingly oblivious to my presence.

"Greetings. I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation." Leo gave a smile that held no hostility behind it a first glance. However, I have the suspicion that there is something malicious behind his smile. "Attending school wasn't half bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience. ...However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path, and for me, the time to do so has arrived."

With those final words, Leo turned his back on us, though for some reason it felt more like the action was targeted towards me. "Farewell. No, that's not quite right. I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I guess I should use the more congenial, "See you later." Well it's time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck."

Leo said as much, even going so far as to look in my direction... For some inexplicable, I'm not surprised that Leo knew I was spying on him. I am trying to get things straightened out in my mind when Leo suddenly...disappears. The student that was following him also disappears after touching the same spot on the wall. At the same moment he vanishes, my vision distorts and the shock threatens to overwhelm me. What is going on here...? I wonder if this place is the source of my unease... I walked around the corner slowly and just looked at the spot in which two people just disappeared.

"Should I...?" I murmured lowly to myself as I looked at the wall. Like Leo, I place my hand on the wall, expecting to be drawn in. I see now that the way to the truth, to why I have these feelings, begins right here... "I want to know." With those simple words uttered the atmosphere changes. There's a doorway, an entrance, where the concrete wall used to be. It's not something of this world. There's no doubt this door leads to someplace unfathomable. I bid farewell to the false world, and take my first step toward the truth.

* * *

An entrance to another world. Beyond this door, the previous statement perfectly describes the view before me. Walking behind me is my strange, silent attendant. It is to be my sword and shield for what lies ahead... A disembodied voice suddenly confirms my thoughts. Although I have yet to learn anything, I need to do something besides stand here. At the very least, there might be some clues to this bizarre experience up ahead. I have no choice but to head into the darkness with only this strange doll as protection. Walking forward through the digital like wall in front of me I entered complete blackness, the only thing that was illuminated was the floor below me. "Only one way to go..." I muttered to myself as I walked forward resolutely.

There was a strange ambiance to the area with only the pseudo feet of the human sized effigy and my own feet being the only sounds, though as I moved forward my ears twitched slightly as I heard what appeared to be music in the background as the blackness around us exploded into color. If I wasn't worried with going forward I would stop to admire the beauty of it all. The area felt very...digital if he had to describe it. There was flashing blue and yellow cubes flying past every now and then and the blackness was now a dark turquoise. Shaking my head slightly I started to jog forward intent on going forward to my destination.

The colors all around me suddenly disappeared after a few moments and was soon replaced with the same blue panels that the floor was composed of and the tune in the background became louder. I paid it no mind as I finally reached a point where I stopped to catch my breath momentarily. No longer a typical school campus, the floors and walls, the air, even the aura were all different. It wouldn't surprise me to see a monster pop out from the shadows. It's very much like a dungeon here.

_'Welcome, potential Master.'_ With a shocking suddenness, a voice begins speaking. It sounds like it's coming from the empty sky above me. _'If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now, please step forward._' There was nowhere else to go, turning around only revealed that the path that I had just walked down was now gone. "I guess, I have to go forward." With nothing else I could do I walked forward as the effigy behind me quietly followed. _'The illuminated cube in front of you is called an Item Folder. Inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. Touch it to open it._' The voice from the sky supplied helpfully as I walked forward and cautiously touched the item in front of me.

It was some sort of green shard, my mind instinctively recognized it as an Ether Shard. Putting it in my pocket I turned and came face to face with a blue sphere. It had light blue lines over it and in the middle was a large red spot that glowed as the sphere floated in place. If I had to take a guess based upon my knowledge I currently have, the red spot was its weak spot. Walking towards prompted the voice from the sky to talk once more.

* * *

_'Before you is an Enemy Program. It is programmed to attack on sight. Touching it will initiate a battle. You won't actually fight it however, as you are too fragile. The effigy given tot you will fight in your stead. If your effigy is ever destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm. To put it bluntly, you will die_.' My blood ran cold for a moment at the thought of potential death, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and listened intently to the information I was being told. This info currently probably could mean the difference between life or death for me.

_'So be very careful in battle. However, there's no need to be afraid...for now. Just do what I say and you'll be perfectly safe for the time being. First off, why don't I explain a little bit about battles? There are three basic commands that you can issue in battle: ATTACK, GUARD, and BREAK. These are of course, the most basic commands that can be given but they are the ones that could potentially be the difference between victory or a cold death. You must share with your effigy or partner what your commands are as they will be your key to victory. Each of the actions can be quite easily countered by another, this fight should be easy as the program in front of you will only use the command "BREAK", which is focused solely on power, and isn't a problem against the command "ATTACK". Now, use the "ATTACK" command to destroy the program.'_

"Fine, I will." I murmured as I looked at the program before me as I rose a hand forward that sent the effigy behind me into action. It attacked viciously and moved too fast for the program to react scoring multiple hits on it until it turned to dust. At one point it even jumped and did a spinning side kick, it was actually kind of cool if I had to be honest. I noted to myself after the fight that I hadn't even spoke, I had just thought about the command to attack and the effigy did. It was a bit of info that I kept in mind as I moved forward. '...The goal is still far ahead. If you must bask in the afterglow of your victory, do so while moving forward.'

I sighed as I defeated a third program in what gathered to be a sort of tutorial with how it was intent on teaching me how to fight. This knowledge felt like something I had already learned so it was kind of tedious, the basic fighting pretty much seemed like Rock-Paper-Scissors. Going forward I reached a red program and it was at this point that the disembodied voice decided to speak up.

'_All of the enemy programs you've faced so far only used one move, which won't happen in a real fight. Like you, your enemies will choose their actions based on the situation and general observation. Their actions will be very difficult for you to predict at first, but by facing the same enemy multiple times you will be able to read their tendencies and patterns accurately. ...Although considering your lack of fighting experience, I may be expecting far too much from you. But anyway, please try your best._' Before I could speak up the program in front of me attacked.

* * *

I could read the programs first few moves with ease which allowed me to easily counter the programs, but I was surprised when my effigy wen for attack and was blocked. It was then subsequently knocked back by a rather hard blow, luckily for me we had already did enough damage to the program that a few more hits was all it took to finish it off. Looking towards my effigy I noticed that it had a few scratches here and there, but it seemed to still be fine.

'_...Good job. All right then, please proceed to the final room._' I walked forward as calm as I could and as I reached a storm of what appeared to be small blue dust I took a deep breath and pushed through.

I made it. At the end of a very long road, after going through a door that suddenly appeared in the wall... The oppressive air of this place where the spirits of the dead still linger. Here's my goal. That's what I thought. Further in, it appears as if someone had collapsed. When I look into his face I realize who it is. It was the student who was following Leo earlier! "Hey!" I call out to him, but get no reply. Walking over to his body with my effigy behind me I shake him in an attempt to wake him up when I notice...he's stone cold.

I went as pale as the corpse before me and I can no longer think coherently. All I can do is stare in bewilderment. It is at this moment that the fallen effigy lying next to the male student comes to its feet with clatter. After having to fight several enemy programs to get here, it's obvious that this thing is an enemy as well. Without warning, it suddenly twists around and comes right at me.

I mentally command my effigy forward to fight and looking towards the other effigy I realized something important, I couldn't read it's movements. This was going to be much harder than the other enemies that I had fought before. I was confident however that I could win...in a mere minute that confidence shattered as my effigy was battered and countered quite thoroughly.

"Come on!" I quietly shouted as I lost my calm and just told my effigy to just attack as much as it could possibly. It worked for only a minute but my effigy was soon torn apart with its pieces littering the ground. Before I could even scream the effigy was in front of me and used its sharp pincer to slice right through my torso, I fell to the ground as I began to bleed profusely from the large slash across my chest.

_'...Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well._' I can hear the sound of a distant voice as I lay nearly motionless on the ground. '_The time has come. With your inevitable loss, I will consider this round of preliminaries to be over. Farewell. I pray you'll find peace in your annihilation._'

That is the voice's final words to me. I don't have the power to protest. All I can do is stare at the floor. ...I think I'm going to die here. Suddenly, at the edge of my now hazy vision, a number of brown colored lumps seem to rise from the ground. Actually, it might be that I just noticed them now. They may have been there from the beginning for all I know. Those lumps are the bodies of an untold number of fallen Tsukumihara Academy students.

The guy before me wasn't the only one to fall. All of the others made it here and died, unable to do anything...and in a very short while, I suppose I'll become one of them. Maybe I should just close my eyes now. I did all that I could, so maybe it'd be better for it to end now.

No, I refuse to give up... I summon all of my remaining strength in an attempt to get back on my feet. However, as I try to move an unbearably intense pain shoots through my entire body. If that's how it's going to be... No, if this is... "I still...refuse to...give up." ...That's right. I can't give up now. Even if I'm forced to concede defeat eventually, it'd be unforgivable to do so now. ...I feel as if something's wrong. All of my senses grow faint. The pain running through my body has long passed my ability to endure it. I now know what the damned suffer.

Even so I must stand.

The drive to go on is something I do not understand. It's not like the fear of death is urging me to not give up. I just want to be at peace. Keeping that in mind, why am I trying with all f my might to get back on my feet? I cannot figure out the reason why. I don't know why my life needs to be ended. Why am I here...? After a moment I understand. That must be the reason why. There were so many corpses. There were those many questions left unanswered. Now...I can't continue without knowing. No. Now that my spirit has been awakened, I cannot allow things to come to an end with pout knowing!

* * *

_'...Hmm. As a representative of the Holy Grail, I can't ignore such overpowering doubt. You question your own existence even as it comes to an end, and seek answers for the dead as your own death approaches. Very well. I expect much from that spirit of yours. There are a couple of Servants left that fit a human like you, but you will be given one quite interesting. A nondescript anti-hero fighting for a nameless Master. I look forward to your valiant efforts in battle._' The sound of breaking glass is accompanied by a light cutting through the gloom. I manage to move my weary body and aching head to see what's happening.

I didn't notice it before, but something was slowly rising up from the floor in the middle of the room. A blinding flash of light soon obscured the area covering Hakuno's vision temporarily. The light itself dissipated quickly, but was followed by a thick purplish red dust that radiated a deadly feeling. I could instinctively tell that whatever the dust was it was much more dangerous than the effigy that had attacked him earlier. The dust came in between me and the effigy before stopping and then suddenly it began to coalesce. It was a fast process but to me it seemed to last a lifetime. It bubbled and made a shape that he guessed was a human, his vision was getting rather blurry to be honest, and then suddenly a person was there.

It's appearance isn't much different from that of a human being, but something was different. Clearly so. The power emanating from it transcended that of any, or of any enemy I've faced in getting here. An awesome power that seems as if it'd vaporize anyone it touched swirls within my body almost against my will.

"...It seems that he was right. Someone...rather interesting has summoned me. Even more interesting is what your goal is. I've never been the sort to flounder about uselessly, so I won't show any restraint. Your voice reached out to me and a few others, I just happened to get here first."

The person was facing away from me but I was able to get a pretty good look at his attire. His torso was bear showing off muscles that didn't suit the skinny frame the man had, he was wearing black jeans that had thick chains holding them up and was barefoot. The man was about six feet, not extremely tall, but tall nonetheless, flowing down from his head was bone white hair that fell to his mid back area and the most notable thing was the glowing red tattoos that spread from his back up to his shoulders and went down to his wrists.

" ..." The man eerily observed me as his eyes flashed a bright green for a moment and then turned back to a striking crimson. "Just as a formality since you are the only one here let me get this out of the way. You are my Master correct?" The man turned around as the dust from before began to stir behind him moving in a seemingly defensive manner.

I didn't know what was going on but nodded his head in a firm yes as my instincts told me that I was this guy's Master, whatever that meant. The man's eyes were hollow and were a stormy grey that revealed nothing but a very small hint of approval flashed in them for a minute as the man looked at me. "I see. I've been in the role of servant before, but last time was something I regret. However, this time it seems that the person I shall call Master is quite unique, in a good way. I will lend my power to you for as long as you strive towards your goal, that's our contract. Only a short while ago you were shouting "Why?". There are not many people that ever figure out the answer to that question. It's the same wish I fought for myself and so as stated earlier I shall fight with you until your wish ceases to exist."

He takes a hold of my hand and helps me from the kneeling position I worked myself into up to my feet. From the hand he had grabbed comes a sudden warmth...and then a sharp pain, like I've been cut by a knife. On the back of my hand, as though tattooed, is a strange symbol that looks like some kind of crest. Totally confused, I alternate between staring at the mark in my hand and the person standing before me, and then a noise behind me brings me back to my senses. Turning around, I see that the effigy from before is still there, now in a fighting stance. I wince uncontrollably, recalling my previous harsh defeat at its hands.

"This seems to be as good an opportunity as any for you to show me what skills you possess as a Master. If you're worried don't be, it's nothing to get worked up over. I will let you know that I'm not going to be at my best with a novice Master, if what he told me was accurate at least. Whatever. I'm used to getting the short end of things. Just show me all of the power that you can!"

* * *

I didn't know why, but even now as injured as I am, I couldn't help but feel determined to do my best. It was as if the great power flowing through me combined with the person's encouragement gave me the power to do anything. The person walked out in front of me as he crouched low and gave a savage grin as the purplish dust began to rise around him. My eyes sharpened as he dashed forward and I gave my mental commands at a speed that baffled even me. 'GUARD!' I mentally shouted as my Servant blocked a hit from the effigy that had been aimed at his chest with a chain that snaked off of his waist and stopped the attack. "Ooryah!" A lightning fast fist struck out as a counter and hit the effigy square in its chest and launched it backwards. 'ATTACK!' I mentally shouted once more as I saw the effigy getting back to its feet slowly and preparing some sort of attack.

My servant dashed to fast for the effigy to react and launched his fist at it once more and then my mental command of 'BREAK!' the chains around his belt snaked out at and then split into multiple chains as it repeatedly hit the effigy over and over. "Come on is that all you have!" My Servant shouted with what I assumed was blood lust in his voice as the chains on his waist grabbed the effigy like it was a paperweight and then lifted it into the air before slamming it down hard. The effigy after being released was very battered and tried to back away and keep up its guard.

I didn't even have to give a command as my Servant dashed forward as the grin on his face grew even wider as he took large swipes at the effigy with what I guessed were his sharpened nails and easily broke through its guard. Large gashes formed on the effigy all over and ten to put the nail in the coffin the chains once more separate and form into nine different chains as they repeatedly strike the effigy over and over before my Servant himself launched it away with a heavy blow from his fist.

The battered effigy stops moving. There's no way it'll still function after being effectively torn apart. "I guess you get a C, so you just barely pass. In the future however, we'll do things the traditional way and I'll fight while you give me support. I expect some great things from you in the future though."

He continues to talk...however, the sound of his voice doesn't quite reach my ears. The heat coming from the mark on my hand grew in intensity during the fight and the resulting pain has become unbearable and burns through my consciousness.

'_The mark imprinted on your hand is your Command Seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a Servant. You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for some reason, you will die.'_

Once again, I hear that voice. I somehow manage to ignore the pain and listen to what it has to say. '_I can understand your confusion. Before I forget...Congratulations. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you've achieved your first goal. It was an incredibly clumsy effort to say the least, but that's what made it all the more entertaining. I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a Master as helpless as you. Nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. Your quick thinking came as a result of nerves and rashness._'

...Thinking about it, the voice sounds like that of a thirty year old man and it's really irritatingly smug. For some reason, I can see the owner of the voice as a priest, dressed in a somber cassock.

_'Oh, you are curious about my identity? I am honored, but I am insignificant. I am merely a part of the system. I am just a guide, tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant. I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past._' A record...so if I raise any objections to this voice, does it mean I won't receive any answers in return?

_'Exactly. ...Well, this is unexpected. You have received a commendation. Something about you "having a light."_' I have no clue who would say such a thing about me. ...But that short phrase struck my heart because, for some unknown reason, I knew the words were sincere. As for " I expect good things from you." It seemed like more of a command than an encouragement.

'_Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honor bestowed upon you. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means you have earned the right to exist. However, you have but taken the first step. Be jubilant, young knight, for the Holy Grail War begins now!_'

I have no idea what he's talking about. The Holy Grail War...? The right to exist...? '_That is correct. An object of great power once existed in the world. One that could grant any desire. People called it the "Holy Grail" and fought endlessly in an attempt to gain sole possession of it. This was, The System you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many magi will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail. Listen, magi. Had I not bestowed upon the Earth desire, you'd be merely saints capable of committing sin. Now, fight to the death. The fiery throne of heaven will only receive those with the strongest of desires.'_

The voice reverberates throughout this hidden chapel, as if it were the voice of a god. Kill...? Magi...? Holy Grail that grants wishes...? These questions, and more, swirl inside my head and almost seem to carve themselves into my flesh. _'In war, a weapon is needed. That is your Servant. They're the shield that protects, the spear that pierces. A Legendary Soul whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. That is the one who stands beside you._' I glance over at the man with white hair next to me, who glances back grinning at me before looking away. He's my Servant... '_It seems you have decided, and with that decision as payment for my services, I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War.'_

The marks on my hand, my Command Seal, once again begin to become excruciatingly painful. It's over. I can't take it anymore. I reach the limits of my endurance and my mind starts to shut down. As I lose consciousness, I can vaguely hear the voice's final words. '_Now, let the Holy Grail War begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. Magi who have been invited here by the Moon; show me your true strength._'

End segment .0

* * *

**So ends Chapter 0 or 1 I guess depending on how you view the chapter as a whole. Feel free to ask any sort of questions you may have and I'll answer them either in the reviews or I'll put my responses in the next Chapter. Now before anyone says that this is just a rewrite of the game, which I hope you don't when I haven't even reached Chapter 2, it's most definitely different. If you look carefully there are minor and some major differences already present here and there so have a bit of faith ya know? On a side note of things I'll answer a few potential questions now. The servant is most definitely an OC and is indirectly the cause for the lack of mana in the world. While he is based off a hero that exists I've made it nearly impossible to tell who it is. Now, before I finish let me know if my first person style of writing is good. Now until next time, see ya. **

**P.S The Servants stats will probably be posted in a later chapter as I'm basing the bare bones of this on my own run through the game and so the stats will probably be similar to mine.**


	2. Innocence Part 1

_Review Answer:_

_Gashadokuro A. - Thanks for the compliments, and yeah I can understand where you're coming from with the Servant being independent. There is a reason why I put the commands, but starting from this Chapter I do plan to make more use of the fact that the Servant can think for himself. On what class the Servant is well...read and find out._

* * *

_Innocence 0.1  
_

_The dreariness of the everyday sloughs off_

_A war between magi._

_The wheel of fate spins._

_Weak soul, temper your resolve_

_and defend that which you value._

_1st WEEK, 1st Selection_

_128 Combatants Remaining_

* * *

_The sky burns._

_Houses collapse into ruin._

_People fall to the ground._

_Roads come to an end._

_The conflict started here. With this, the world that once was will be restored._

_It is here that "I" alone had survived._

_Don't remember, yet never forget. Oblivion is salvation and sin. Never forget._

_"I" was born from perdition._

_This must be a nightmare. This had to be somewhere; it could be anywhere, these events that occurred in what were the true memories of childhood._

_A torrent of blood flows to the earth, and a voice resonating with bitter resentment could be heard._

_Lives fade away without thought. Friends, family, strangers: All gone. Soldiers with guns, families trying to hold together, a grotesque struggle to the last, until a gentle peace descends as death comes to them at last._

_-I could not accept all I have seen. The question of "why" never left me. Even with the tenuous divide between conflict and catastrophe, why had such a tragedy occurred now? No, more importantly- Why has this world been turned into a hell on Earth?_

_...A gentle, cleansing rain begins to fall on this hell. All things once living fade away slowly, leaving only one behind. Amidst the helplessness and despair, their soul's last feelings are of rage and regret. The rain wets their cheeks as their eyes close one last time, dying forgotten and alone._

_Seeing this made something stir within me, I struggle to rise from the depths of death. I could not- No I will not accept what has been shown to me. If I can live again, I will definitely find a way._

_There are no second chances. Before long the rain, that seemed as if it were the world's tears, cleansed the scorched earth._

**_Never forget._**

**_"I" was born from perdition._**

**_What that means-_**

**_Somehow, please don't forget it._**

* * *

...It seems I saw some sort of twisted, distorted dream.

With that, I wake up in a bed in the nurse's office. I must've collapsed and was brought here. So was that world, the effigy that blocked my way, and that Servant...all a dream as well? I stared up at the ceiling blankly.

No. This nurse's is far different than the one I knew. It's similar, but off, somehow...

"So you finally woke up, good. You were sure taking your sweet time weren't ya?"

A young man covered in crimson tattoos with long white hair suddenly appears by the side of my bed. The man had earlier left an lasting impression on me- So he is what is called a Servant.

"So, are you completely fine right now? Just let me know if your hurt anywhere alright. As the Holy Grail War has begun, monitoring my Master's condition is now my priority. Before I go on, you entered the Holy Grail War knowing what you were getting into, right?"

My memory was a bit fuzzy, but I remembered bits and pieces of what that voice had told you during that encounter with the effigy. Along with that I could somehow remember something about this Holy Grail War, as if someone had explained it to me before this.

"Somewhat." I respond, feeling as if I'm lacking some crucial info.

"Well, that's better than nothing I guess. You can just talk to the supervisor of the war if you need more info." His reply felt as if he was slightly annoyed.

"Moving on then... Do you know what a Servant is?"

This one I remembered quite vividly. A Servant was a Legendary Soul, I might not know exactly what that meant, but I did know they were extremely powerful if mine was of any indication. He was supposed to be my sword and shield for this war.

"Mostly, though what does the term Legendary Soul mean?" I ask the Servant in front of me hoping for some clarification.

"Well it's pretty much just a term for those who've done something considered legendary in life and were recognized for their great accomplishments directly or indirectly, like King Arthur, Robin Hood, or Perseus." He explained simply, it wasn't the best explanation but it did get the point across.

"Just so you know I'm Avenger, you summoned a pretty odd class but to summon me you must be quite odd yourself hahaha." He laughed a bit at the end.

Avenger... His personality is slightly grating, but I can't fault his abilities as a Servant. Wait... If all Servants are Legendary Souls, I wonder who Avenger was in real life. I ask this question out of curiosity.

"What? My true name? Hmm, well if you really want to know... It's a secret. Hahaha, sorry I just couldn't resist. Not all Legendary Souls are exactly legendary. If I told you, you probably wouldn't even know of it. Right now my abilities are far more important than my true name. Also, most Masters refer to their Servants by their class so as not to give away their true identity. So call me Avenger. That and I don't see the point of revealing my true name at this time, if at all honestly."

With that, my Servant disappears into the ether. However, I can feel their presence nearby. They must be staying out of sight when they're not needed so their identity can't be compromised. How their identity would be guessed just by their appearance is beyond me.

Getting up off of the bed the sliding door to the office was opened, the person that walked in was a beautiful girl with long purple hair. Her name was Sakura Matou, despite her young look she was the school's nurse.

_She was also an AI in the Moon Cell that was in charge of Masters health._

"Ah, Hakuno. You're finally awake? I'm so relieved."

A small smile graced her face as she spoke. I wonder that that's about. There should be a reason, since I get the feeling Sakura doesn't make that face a lot. Maybe I have something weird stuck to my face?

"Is something wrong...?" I ask plainly.

"Oh, no — I'm sorry, it's nothing. There's nothing wrong with you, Mister Kishinami. I don't know why, but I was somehow relieved when I heard your voice. …It must be because you were asleep longer than the others. Anyway, I'm glad you're awake. Your avatar's response may be slow right now, but it should return to its previous state soon. You should able to stand up by now."

I can feel heartfelt relief and happiness from Sakura's smile. I can't resist smiling back. I feel like I just had a terrible nightmare, but that smile alleviates all unease I may have had. However, I can't just sit here admiring her smile forever.

"You don't seem to have any injuries, so feel free to leave when you feel like it Senpai. But first let me confirm something. Mister Hakuno Kishinami. Do you know who you are?" She asked kindly.

Who I am? I hadn't thought about that. My name is Hakuno Kishinami, I'm a student at Tsukumihara Academy — but that's just an assumed identity. I'm one of the wizards who have infiltrated the moon in order to obtain the right to use the "Holy Grail" that can grant any wish.

"And a wizard is...?"

I don't know what Sakura's getting at. Isn't that the most basic of basics, the foundation of all this? Wizards are a special kind of hacker, people who can "dive," infiltrating electronic networks with their souls. The body is a device that fixes the soul in place. If you can perceive the separation of the body and the soul, then it's more than theoretically possible that you can freely modify and redirection its output. A new generation's communication methods originated from that sort of occult-like approach. Hackers who can do this are classified as "wizards" ; people give them the name A-level hackers were once called by in the past.

"That's right. They're the sole inheritors of the theories of magic in a era where magic itself has died out. Anyway — what year is this, and where are we?"

I tried to think about it, but I could not come up with anything. It was as if my memories were covered in static and the more I tried to think about the more static formed. It was like something had erased those memories.

"Your memory restoration seems to be incomplete." She said with remorse.

"I'm very sorry Hakuno, but I am unable to help you as I lack the ability to do so. Perhaps you should go and talk to the supervisor of the war about it." Sakura bowed to me. It seems that she couldn't act beyond what she was programmed to be able to do, though she seemedly genuinely sorry for her apparent uselessness in my situation.

"It's okay." I said to ease her concerns. Despite her being an AI, much like the other staff in Tsukimihara, she seemed very human. Besides, it was the nice thing to do.

"Ah, okay." She mumbled in response.

"You're going to need this item to participate in the war, so here Senpai." Reaching into one of her pockets he vaguely heard something like a clicking sound before she pulled out some terminal or PDA object. I assume it's for getting messages and whatnot.

"As a participant in this war, you should pay attention to any messages that appear on your terminal. You are also able to check your Servant's status and use it to keep record of any information you may get on your possible opponent. Along with this if you gather items later on they will be digitally stored on it. Do you understand Senpai?" She asked as she finished her explanation.

"Yes, thank you Sakura." You replied kindly gaining a small smile from the girl.

"If you have any further questions you should go ask Father Kotomine, he'll be able to offer more help than me." I felt as if there was some reluctance in her voice, but decided I was just imagining it.

"Alright then. See ya Sakura." I said simply as I began to leave out of the office. It was time for me to get some answers.

I explored the first floor of building along with the exterior thoroughly looking for this Father Kotomine and yet despite my best efforts I couldn't find him, I decided to check the rest of the building at this point.

I'm starting up the stairs to the second floor when I hear an unexpected noise overhead. If I were to compare it to something, I'd say it was like a woman overestimating the distance between the steps and losing her footing.

"Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear."

Okay, it's not a comparison! There is actually someone falling toward me right now…!

"Aaaaah!"

Crash!

I get knocked to the ground, flat on my back with the sudden impact. I hit the back of my head pretty hard, my brain is shocked and my vision is flickering. …What the hell just happened? With my vision going in and out like this, I reach out a hand to try to confirm my surroundings.

"A-ah…! Well…that's impolite, you know. Heehee. Have your figured out what you're touching…?"

My wandering hand meets its end without finding open space, swallowed by an almost overwhelming mass, as if melting.

"Nn, ah…! Tugging like you're trying to snatch it away…how embarrassing…I don't have the strength myself…"

It was a truly incredible impact. A melting touch. The force of resilient living flesh. My fingers, held down by this weight, can't part from her clothes, instead they're pressing into it as those adhering to the surface. It it was something of great volume, overly plentiful, reminding me of fruits.

"…ah, please forgive me…in a public place like this…I cannot…But the plea of your soul, like a nursing infant, must be remonstrated…Ah — not if you use your mouth, not just your fingers –"

Beautiful flesh, is the phrase that comes into my mind. It's like when carnivorous beast comes upon fresh meat, meat that makes its deliciousness known to all five senses, and the beast rejoices. It seems that there exists in this world flesh that can do much the same thing, flooding all the sense with nothing but its beauty.

These were the thoughts unconsciously running through my head as I tried to settle my rattled brain. But, even so…Why am I finding it so hard to breathe?

"Haa…I've never been regarded with such intensity before…is my chest really a source of such resentment…? As if you're staring into a bottomless abyss…no, gasping for breath like a fish…like…a fish? Oh, I've made a grave error, how thoughtless of me! For me to obstruct your breath with my breast…I'm so sorry, I'll get up, just — ah."

Trying to get up the woman simply fell once more on to me, unfortunately causing me to bang my head against the floor again. I could see spots floating around in my vision, that was bad right?

"Ah, he's hit his head again…I think this really was all because of my carelessness…Hello? Can you hear me? Oh, what should I do, she's not answering. And I have to go to the chapel soon, more and more problems…"

Owowow…what the hell have I been doing? I got hit with something…stupendous…and then I blacked out, but then I hit the back of my head again and returned to consciousness. When I recover myself and look up, I see the face of an unfamiliar woman.

"Thank goodness, you're all right. …ah, what a relief. Since you're alive, I should be able to thank you properly. …but there's no time for that now. Thank you, sweet student. May I ask your name?"

She's really close to me…! There's something really sexual about the weight of this woman leaning into me, I can't think normally. Anyway, though flustered, I give her my name.

"I-It's Hakuno Kishinami, nice to meet you."

"Hakuno Kishinami, is it? Heehee…Like a budding flower. You have a nice name. I will make sure to thank you properly, eventually. I have to go attend to some business now, so if you'll excuse me, I must get going. Then, I'll be seeing you later. I look forward to our time together, lovely young Master."

The whole experience left me pondering who exactly the strange nun was. Though, this was one of the few times I think it was better if I just left the situation alone. I was...nervous of what could happen.

"I do not trust her."

The voice of my servant made me turn my head to my right where he stood. His arms were folded across his chest as he stared at the direction that the nun had left. I pondered why exactly he mistrusted her, she just seemed really...off for lack of a better term.

"Why? She didn't seem so bad." I voiced my thoughts in curiosity.

"She reeks of sin, people like her are the most dangerous." With his piece spoken, before I could even reply he astralised once more. I'd keep in mind what he said, but I honestly didn't see what was wrong with her.

Continuing up the steps I was met with silence as there seemed to be no people on this floor, though I swear that when I looked down the hallway to east as I arrived on the floor I saw a little girl. Perhaps my nerves were beginning to get the better of me? I erased my head of those thoughts as I walked up the stairs and arrived on the roof.

The view was...interesting to say the least. While you could mainly just see the school campus we were currently on there was building reaching beyond it. The sky was the most interesting part as it seemed as if it a floating sea with light piercing through it giving the effect of daytime. My observation was halted as I heard a voice on the far side of the roof.

"I've investigated this school from top to bottom, but I can't find anything unique about it."

The girl who spoke pats the walls and floors murmuring something to herself. She's... We've never interacted, but from her looks alone it couldn't be anyone but Rin Tousaka. She has a nice face and figure, gets good grades, and is popular at Tsukumihara Academy. From what I hear, she even makes Shinji jealous.

However, she became popular when the school was at peace. Things are much different now. That defiant gaze is nothing like the vacant smile of a popular kid. It was a result of the Holy Grail War. Before I knew it, the school had been turned into a battlefield. Rin knows it, too.

...Yeah, I hadn't registered it before, but we're all predators now. It's kill or be killed. I have to acknowledge that as truth, even if a part of me is reluctant to do so.

"...Huh? Hey, you over there." Her eyes soften as she looks at me.

"Yeah, you. Hmm, I haven't checked the NPCs out much yet. Aha, I know a simple way. Don't you move. Hopefully I won't be interrupted like last time." Flicking her hair back she walks up to me, I noted she was rather short compared to me.

Unexpectedly, before I could voice out that I was in fact not an NPC, her fingers reach out and touch my cheek. Her touch was soft, yet her look is intense. I realize how remarkable it is that so strong a gaze can come from so innocent a frame.

"Imagine that. You're warm, though you shouldn't be. ...Huh? That's weird, seeing a red cheek flush like that..."

Her face is just three centimeters from the tip of my nose.

Badump.

My heart races at the closeness. Her breath exhales warmly against my cheek and her hair tickles my bare neck. Her pat-down of my shoulders and stomach seem playful compared to the harsh gaze from earlier. If she were to figure out I wasn't an NPC right now this could end badly, I try to remain still as her pale fingers slide over me.

"Interesting. You're more well-built than I had expected. You look and feel real. Maybe more real than most people." Turning away from me I let out a breath, though I stiffened as she began to speak to something. Her Servant most likely.

"...Hey, what are you laughing at? It's to our advantage to look into everything, even the NPCs... Huh? He's a Master too? No... A Master should be more... W-Wait. That means when I felt up-"

I was screwed, completely and utterly screwed wasn't I? Ugh, she must be thinking about it because she's blushing. As am I.

"Ugh, how embarrassing..." As if hearing a voice she turned back to the spot she spoke too.

"Shut up! I make mistakes too like anyone else. And stop calling me a pervert!" I'm pretty sure she was an off-color comment coming from her Servant there.

"It could have been my imagination. Or a hacker, such a detailed NPC would rarely exist otherwise." Turning back around she spoke again, addressing me this time. "You're too bland to be anything but an NPC."

That actually kind of stung a bit.

"Nothing but a blank look on your face, even now. Were the prelims too boring to jog your memories?"

...She touched on a subject that I would rather not think about, even in jest. It kind of grinds me to a halt.

"No, beside a few specific things, my memories have not come back to me." I state bluntly to her.

"Uh... No way. Your memories still haven't returned? That's really not good." I almost retort with a duh but refrain from doing so, it would be impolite.

"Once you enter the Holy Grail War, the only way out is to win. Leaving prematurely isn't allowed. Even without memories, or previous battle experience, you still have to fight. Oh well. It doesn't matter. You'll be defeated in the Holy Grail War soon enough." As the concern disappears from her voice I glimpse the real Tousaka, my opponent in this war.

It didn't seem to be personal, but more like she considered everyone in the war an enemy to her. A bit of doubt laid in my heart now, would my lack of memories inhibit me? As of now I had no drive, I just knew what the war was and that I had to win, or else I'd die. But...what was I fighting for?

"Questioning yourself? Really? If you do that now you're going to die. Besides all we have to do is win right?" My Servant reassured me a bit with his words.

"Yeah..." I muttered. I have to win. Now that I know exactly what's at stake, I have to win. There was no other option available to me as it is.

"...Well, I guess I pity you. We're not cracking into the system and destroying it, we're hacking it. I don't know what's on the other side of the **_SE. RA. PH's_** wall once it goes down. Perhaps, your soul got jarred after you made it to the main event. Whatever the case, how about you investigate it later? Well, in any case, you don't look like you're cut out for fighting. Thanks to excitement, or nerves, everything feels unreal. No matter if you have memories or not. You can't help feeling like you're in a dream and it'll be hard to win in such a state."

So I've lost...my memories. Or at least large chunks of them. Who exactly am I? What's my story? What am I even doing in this Holy Grail War in the first place? All I know for certain is that I'm a Master with a Servant at my command and I came here for something.

* * *

_Morning_ \- _Midday_ \- _**Evening **\- Night_

After that event with Tousaka the day passed me by without even noticing, admittedly due to me sulking quite a bit. Asking around I had found out some info as my classmates, the other Masters, chatted amongst themselves. One such piece of info was the person who supposed to be facing Tousaka soon, I felt sorry for them.

However a bigger piece of info was a hint on where Father Kotomine was, apparently he had finally popped up from wherever he had been and was now located on the first floor. Along with being able to potentially help me with my situation, the person that I had talked to also informed me that you could find out who you were fighting during this round if necessary. I had booked it to him as fast as I could.

"Congratulations. You have been deemed worthy to be a participant in the Holy Grail War. You may call me Father Kotomine. I am an NPC assigned the task of supervising the Holy Grail War. As of today you and your fellow magi have been given the honor of fighting in the Arena up ahead. The war is run as an elimination tournament, with the Grail being awarded to the last person standing. In other words, the participating Masters will kill each other until there is only one person left." His voice seemed amused.

"Simple enough to understand, yes? Even a complete idiot should be able to understand the rules. Masters get a six day preparation period, with their fight against each other taking place on the seventh day. I'd advise you to use the time given to devise the most efficient means of slaughtering your opponent. On the seventh day, you and your opponent will fight. The winner lives, and the loser dies of course. If you wish to ask a question, speak now. All Masters do have the right to ask questions." He finished succinctly, he had just kept rambling I thought to myself.

"I didn't regain all of my memories...is there anyway you could help?" I ask simply, though something makes me quite sure that I will not like this guy's answer.

"That is quite bad, though I'm afraid I can't help you with this situation as it is outside of my capabilities as an AI. Though I do have an idea of what could've possibly occurred. Perhaps the place where your memories were stored in the system ended up corrupted, if you can get to that place maybe there is a chance to recover your memories."

Then there was a possibility that I could regain my memories then.

"How would I get there then?" I ask with the hope in my voice visible.

"You would only be able to access the area if I lifted the restriction on this area. However, as you are currently I wouldn't even think about letting you into such an area. If you manage to impress me, maybe I'll change my mind. Until then you should focus on the task at hand, the battle with your opponent in seven days."

I grit my teeth in annoyance, this NPC could potentially help me but was refusing to do so. I personally thought that he was being annoying purposefully, and with that smirk plastered on his face I don't think I was wrong.

"...Strange. There seems to be a system error. I will locate your opponent by tomorrow. One last thing... Masters that continue to advance will be given a private room." Pointing his hand towards me a light shone on my hand for but a moment before a series of what looked like numbers and letters popped up.

"Your room will be located in classroom 2-B. Please enter this password into your terminal when you wish to enter. Well, the time for conversation has come to an end. The door ahead leads to the Arena. For today,concentrate on becoming accustomed to the inner workings of the Arena. The Arena entrance is near the door you went through during the preliminaries. Good luck." With his message stated Kotomine quickly left, what he was off to do I did not know.

"I guess...I should go to this Arena then." I muttered briefly to myself as I stood there in the hallway. Before I could even get anywhere I was snatched up by a familiar person. It was my homeroom teacher, Taiga Fujimura.

"Hey, hey Hakuno, you'd be willing to do your poor teacher a teensy little favour, right? RIGHT?" Though her face looked innocent, she gave off an aura that told me I should probably do this. Or else.

"Of course..." I said reluctantly.

"Yay! Thank you so much! You've made my day. So, my favorite kendo sword has up and disappeared. I stashed it in the supply room, but somehow it managed to find its way into the Arena. Since I can't go in there, I need you to go and get my sword during this round. I'm not here all the time since I do important teacher stuff so you should check back every now and then. Thanks again!" The energetic teacher ran off soon after.

Walking over to where the door in the prelims I was greeted by two doors. With one being on the left of the original preliminary door, I found the new door odd. I felt like it was newer than the rest of the things here. Ignoring it I went to enter the Arena door as my Servant popped. What was up with all the interruptions?

"I thought before we go in I should tell you that when you exist a large amount of time will seemed to have past, meaning you won't be able to gather much info or shop once we get out. Got it?" My response was this was to nod.

Entering at the same time, I was graced with a digital like area surrounding us. It had transparent corridors, but strangely everything was tinged with a purple color. It all looked rather cool to be honest.

"In here we'll be able to fight some enemy programs, like those you probably fought in the prelims. This is a perfect place for you to train your skills as a Master so we can get stronger. Don't worry about me, my job's to make sure you don't die." My Servant looked into the distance before pointing at a program a bit ways down that I could just barely see.

"Now earlier, if you remember back till this morning, I said leave the major fighting to me and you'll be support. Most Servants won't give you the spiel I did in the prelims and let you control them, but I did because I wanted to test you a bit but like that's not a thing anymore therefore. So think of this as indication that I'm much stronger on my own."

With a snap of his fingers chains seemed to suddenly wrap around the bee-looking program in the distance before constricting into nothingness in a matter of a few seconds. I was just a tad nervous with that display and was happy this guy was on my side.

"I can't do that a whole bunch in my current status, but make no mistake I'm still rather strong so far as Servants go. So let's get a move on then, shall we?"

* * *

_Morning_ \- _Midday_ \- _Evening_ \- **_Night_**

Going into the room that was said to be mine and Avenger's, we were greeted by a surprisingly well furnished room. There were a couple of couches and a few chairs strewn about the room, a bedroom and bathroom, though oddly what was strange about the room was the random steel chairs strewn about to make a sort of thrown surrounded by them. Avenger's only reply before taking a seat in it was.

"Cool."

As we sat down and relaxed my Servant had sat down in the weird throne and seemed to have a contemplative look on his face, I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Hey kid." His voice made me focus my attention on him.

"I hate to tell you this, but I've got a bit of bad news. I realized in the Arena that my power is limited by how much of it you can draw out of me, which currently isn't much. Our only chance for winning is improvement on your part, though you're not too bad. However, I can't say I'm thrilled at our odds right now. But, don't worry about it. I've been in situations where effort can compensate for weakness. Starting tomorrow, you and I are going to train a lot more."

Day 2 _Morning_ \- **_Midday_** \- _Evening_ \- _Night_

As I leave the classroom, I hear an electronic noise. It seems to be coming from the portable terminal I stashed in my pocket. When I remove it, I see more words displayed on the screen.

_: : The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board._

Combat announcement? That must mean who I'm going to battle one-on-one with. I suppose with that I ought to go to that bulletin board to find out who my opponent is going to be.

Walking out of the room in answer to the notice sent to my terminal, I steel myself before heading to the bulletin board. On that white piece of paper posted here, two names have been written.

The first name is my own.

The other name is...

**Master**: _Shinji Matou_

**Battlefield**: _First Chimeric Lunar Sea_

"So...you're my first opponent? I'm surprised you even managed to qualify."

At some point during me reading who my opponent is, Shinji came up beside me.

"But I guess here, all things are possible. Hey, you might even be the most powerful magus here. We're at different levels even though we're friends. But still, I should congratulate you." Stopping for a moment Shinji tapped his chin in mock thought before continuing.

"Hey, didn't you just barely squeak through the prelims? I guess you're a charity case. I guess being mediocre has its advantages. You get all of these handicaps and whatnot. Keep in mind this tournament is all about true strength, so don't get too overconfident. And the guys who're running this are geniuses. Just look how intense the first round is. Come on, I mean forcing people to give up friendships in order to win?" Here he put a hand on his heart in mock sympathy.

His entire act was starting to bug me, though I knew this was just who he was. Shinji was just naturally condescending it seems, even with his memories intact apparently. I'm surprised no one hasn't socked him in the face yet.

"Oh what a cruel mistress fate can be, right? Even me, the strongest Master here, is pained by this..."

After this entire outburst, Shinji puts on a plastic smile and pats me on the shoulder.

"Well, let's keep things clean, okay? It should be a good fight. After all, you're a Master, too. When we see each other again, it will be as enemies. Don't let our former friendship hold you back!" Walking away I was left to my own thoughts.

...I have to fight Shinji and his Servant.

No matter how many times I repeat myself, the meaning behind those words fail to completely register in my mind.

Do I really have to kill someone that I consider a friend, if reluctantly, in this war when I don't even remember why exactly I joined this war in the first place? This whole situation has gone downhill fast. If Shinji is making light of the situation, I wonder if he really understands the seriousness of it all.

_Morning_ \- _Midday_ \- _**Evening **\- Night_

An electronic chiming sounds from my terminal.

_: : The primary cipher key has been generated._

Primary cipher key...?

What is that supposed to be?

From the name I can identify it as a key of sorts, but what it's used for is a mystery to me. It'd probably be a good idea to ask that priest from before, Kotomine, about this...

_'...Both keys are needed to enter this battlefield between Masters...had you not brought before me both keys once you got here you would've been instantly deleted. Lucky for me you didn't, it's fun to watch you flounder about...'_

It was as if a memory played out in my head, and when it ends I clutch my head in pain. What had just happened? I needed some answers and I wouldn't get them until I was able to get Kotomine to give me them. That meant...I needed to win.


	3. Innocence Part 2

_This is is the longest chapter I've written/typed before, being exactly 8,002 words in length if you don't count my notes. I hope you enjoy the Chapter because there's a lot of stuff in it. I wrote most of it nearly a day after finishing the second chapter and then finished the rest slowly so there shouldn't be too many mistakes because I checked through it._

_-**Spoiler!**-_

_So as you can see lot's, or at least a few, new characters were introduced in this chapter along with a few skirmishes taking place. The day for the big fight is right around the corner and Hakuno makes a friend in one Jinako Carigiri. CCC characters apparently were always on this side of the moon as well, so it made since to me to put them in the story. In Fate/Extra I assume they don't make it to far, but this isn't standard Fate/Extra so stuff will obviously change._

_The part with Aoko and Touko was something that took me awhile to actually write out as I don't have a super large amount of knowledge about their character's besides the bit of research I did on them. I'd like to think I kept them in character for the most part, though I'm open to suggestions if anyone would care to make some._

_The only other part I struggled on was doing the small fight scenes surprisingly. These are battles with superhuman beings so it's hard for me to stretch out a battle as they don't last longer than a couple minutes usually. I'm really open to suggestion on how to make the fight scenes better or maybe you like them as they are now? Let me know through review or PM._

_-**Spoiler Over!**-_

* * *

_Innocence 0.2_

* * *

Leaving my room I had quickly found Kotomine.

"Ah, it's the young master. I have a few things I wish to tell you before you enter the Arena. Earlier, the computer registered that your Primary Trigger has been generated, did it not? Two Triggers must be retrieved by the end of each week, if you mean to participate in this war."

"I know."

I already knew that I needed both triggers, that event that had occurred to me yesterday had made sure of that. Now that I was in front of Kotomine a part of my brain told me that their was something more to him. It could've been the air about him or my imagination, but he seemed different. More ominous.

"Good. Combat between Masters is prohibited in the Arena and on campus at all times. If per chance a fight does occur the system will shut it down after a short amount of time. As a penalty, the status of any Master caught fighting on campus will be downgraded."

Well it seems I would have to head to the Arena to get this Primary Trigger Key. I suppose I should get going then, walking down the steps Kotomine's eyes locked with mine for a moment before he smirked and began walking away. I unconsciously shivered as I walked the rest of way down the steps. As I arrived on the second floor I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hakuno, going to try and get the Trigger? Well, it sucks to be you. I'm going in right now, too. A total cretin like you won't be able to find it, but good luck anyway! Hahaha!" Shinji walked away with a smug grin crossing his face, he was doing this on purpose wasn't he?

"...Well, I guess friendship doesn't conquer all then. Well it's whatever, this might be a good chance for you to get some practice in a battle against a Master. Hurry, let's go after him." My Servant intoned before disappearing. I ran after them and entered the Arena.

"That presence... We should probably be cautious Master. That boy and his Servant are somewhere close by. Though, this could be a great time to get some info on them. Let's track them down before they decide to leave. Oh, I should mention this now. A lot of extremely random stuff can and will happen while you're in here."

I found myself agreeing with my Servant's words, well the first part at least. This was a good time to gather some info, though I was a bit nervous. Despite knowing magic and being classified as a wizard or magi, I was not particularly skilled and was only good at one thing really. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself as we walked more and more in the Arena dungeon, I had to be confident.

"Heh, that boy and his Servant waited for us. How nice of them. While we don't know how this meeting will play out, probably through battle in my opinion, maybe we can get some insight into their strategy."

They stood there waiting for us, they knew we were here. If I ran now they'd just chase after so I was only left with one option then, to confront them.

"Hakuno, what took you so long? While you were crawling along the slug you are I obtained the Trigger!" I was honestly surprised, and it must've shown on my face as Shinji was quick to follow up.

"Hahaha, what's with that look? Your skills are utterly pathetic to mine so don't be so harsh on yourself! And speaking of you losing, let me introduce you to my Servant. I'm going to win; it's not like it matters to me. If you can't even get your cipher keys, you might as well accept your game over right here and now!" Looking towards his Servant he continued speaking.

"Seriously, feel free to turn him into a bullet-ridden corpse whenever you feel like it!"

"Okay, but are you sure you're done gloating? I found myself enjoying your meaningless chatter. As you can see, when it comes to talking to others, my Master is a total social retard, right? Seeing him actually have a conversation with you made me think we could actually settle this peacefully." Shinji's Servant shrugged at the end.

Shinji's Servant had long wavy crimson pink hair, blue eyes and a jagged scar across her face. She wore a brown choker collar that was almost attached to her dark pink captain vest, white pants, and long dark brown boots. I had to keep my eyes from glancing away from her face as the coat did almost nothing to cover her breasts from view.

"Where in the hell do you get off analyzing me?! Kishinami is my enemy here! Will you hurry up and maim him already?!" Wow...I wonder why I wasn't surprised Shinji valued our friendship so little. Seeing as I still saw him as a friend, reluctantly, that stung just a tiny bit.

"Look at the tough guy! I have to admit I admire the fact that you're evil enough to so easily give your friend a beat down. The darkness of your grubby little soul is impressive, Shinji. Oh yes, I expect a generous reward later!" Aiming her guns at us we had no choice but to fight.

"Let's go!" The loud roar of my servant was the sign of his charge into battle. As he charged he quickly dodged out of the way of the bullets being fired at him as he launched into the air and attempted an axe kick that was deftly evaded.

"You're fast, that's good. It means I can go a bit harder then." As my Servant spoke he stretched his hand out as an inky shadow seemed to coalesce. In a second within his hand was a fully formed lance, it radiated a malevolence off of it that enveloped the area. Gripping it in the middle with one hand he dashed towards her faster than I could track.

A clang of steel on steel was heard in the next instance as the lance collided with the opposing Servants pistols. Avenger had used it almost like a bat and had swung it at her, kicking her away in the process.

"You're like me, ain't ya? Your style of fighting is rather reckless, an all out offence with everything on the line. Just how I like it." Smirking she pointed her guns and began to fire in rapid succession towards my Servant.

Moving quickly Avenger began running around doing his best to dodge the bullets, though they just seemed to be coming and coming. Dropping down, Avenger ducked some bullets that whizzed over his head just barely and leaped forward swinging his lance at her.

Despite Avenger seeming to have the strength advantage it was easy to see that the other Servant wasn't having any trouble keeping up. It was as if she had the devil's luck, every time the lance seemed about to hit her she'd move in just the right way to take nothing more than superficial damage at worst. I just stood there watching, kind of lost on what I had to do.

Rushing forth at each other they suddenly stopped right in front of each other as their respective weapons ended up pointing at each other. Avenger's lance was poised to pierce her heart while her guns were both ready to shoot his face in.

"Seems to be a tie then." Avenger said as he stood there, and I agreed with how it looked currently. If either of them made a move, it could end badly.

"I suppose, though it looks like we'll have to settle this another time then. I'll take my win later then." Shinji's servant replied with a confident smirk, I could only presume she had a reason for such confidence.

A loud crackling sound assaulted my ears as both our Servants jumped to our respective side.

"Crap... It looks like the SE. RA. PH. has its eye on us now. Oh well, there's no need to take him out right now anyway." Shinji spoke aloud as tapped a finger to his head.

"You know, I like seeing you grovel in the dirt like trash. Beg hard enough and I might make you into one of my underlings. Who knows...I might even share some of the prize money with you. Hahahahaha!" In an instance both him and his Servant were gone, I stood there quiet as I tried to take in what had just happened.

"Well, that was fun. Despite that getting pretty dangerous near the end, the encounter gave us some info about your pal's Servant. Like her using a gun, a flintlock revolver to be precise. Very pirate-like, though how it fired so many damn rounds I wouldn't know. Guns could be counted a projectile use so she could be Archer, or perhaps she's another class."

My portable terminal beeped in my pocket as my own Servant finished speaking.

"Bit of advice, the more info we get on the enemy the better chance we'll have against them. The Arena offers quite a bit besides just the cipher keys, you can also find things that may give you an advantage. So take as much time is needed to come through this place, wouldn't want to miss anything important now would we?"

He was right, if that was what a battle between servants is like we would need every advantage we could get. When I got a chance I'd make sure to come to this place often, it'd be my key to victory.

_Morning_ \- _Midday_ \- _Evening- **Night**_

We stayed in there a bit longer making sure to pick up the primary trigger that I needed and any other items that we came across. When we got back to my private room a red scarf was wrapped around my neck, it was a Formal Wear. Something that enabled me to use a magical ability locked within it. It was sort of like a conception object, it held the concept healing.

"So I'd say our first real day as a team was pretty successful seeing as we got a bit of info about our opponent. Though Shinji's servant now has a bit about us as well, something that couldn't be avoided though my use of lance should end up throwing her off in the end."

As my servant sat in his throne-like seat, my eyes were beginning to get heavy. The anxiety and pressure from day had firmly wore me out and I was beginning to think the couch was very comfy.

"Hopefully, tomorrow we can gain some more info now that you have a better understanding on how to do so. Well, we'll just have to see I guess. Things are starting to get interesting." The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the grinning face of my Servant.

_Day 3 Morning_ \- _Midday_ \- _**Evening **\- Night_

_"_Master, do you remember yesterday when I talked about how information would be our key to victory? For that reason, you've got to gather any and all info you can find on the campus every single day as well as the Arena. When you enter the Arena, you will most likely miss out on any further investigation for that day, understand? Humans do not easily replicate their actions, so missing something one day means it will be gone forever. Make a habit of listening to what others say and doing a bit of reconnasaince before going into the Arena."

"I understand." I replied as I took in what Avenger told me, come to think about it I had heard some of the students mention that Shinji was apparently a very renowned hacker in Asia or something. That made him even more dangerous in my eyes, though I managed to keep myself calm.

"I see. Good. Now then, let's begin the investigation!" Somehow a black police cap formed on Avenger's head as he spoke. I think he was rather excited about the prospect of being a detective.

I shook my head as he astralised and let out a chuckle, he was rather eccentric at times I guess. Walking out of our room we quickly spotted Shinji down the hallway. It looked like that he had already started something so early in the day.

"It looks like that guy managed to start a ruckus, even this early in the morning. This would be prime time for some investigation then, let's go!" Shaking my head I gripped the scarf I wore tightly before stealthily making my down the hallway to Shinji, lucky for me his conversation had drew a small crowd that helped me a lot.

"Have you been inside of the Arena yet? Interesting place, isn't it? I thought it was amazing at first, but it's actually rather primitive. It's like an ocean pulled from a storybook. I even saw a Master you summoned Armstrong. Sorry, I was just messing with you. I dig the sea theme. Overall the game's pretty well done." Shinji's voice was easily recognizable.

"What's this? You actually managed to summon a decent Servant, then. Asia's premiere hacker, Shinji Matou?" That sounded like Tousaka, for some reason I found that odd that someone like her could have a remotely civil conversation with Shinji. It just seemed...wrong.

"You know, I may have had to take crap from you in the past, but this time the winner is me! With her armada to back me up, I'm invincible. Nothing you can do will be able to even to touch me."

"Oho, you must be pretty confident to give out information about your Servant to an enemy, Matou." That confirmed it for me that, that person was Rin Tousaka. Only she could crush Shinji's pride with a sentence.

Looking at Shinji's face, it was bright red. He had just realized how big of a mistake he had just made. The word armada was important towards who his Servant was then, I quickly typed that bit of info into my terminal.

"Err...y-yeah. Yeah, that's right! One-sided fights bore me, so think of this as a gift! B-But is it really?! I might just be lying you know. You might want to forget what I said in that case."

"That is true. A single word would never expose a Servant's true name, after all. However, a class that controls an armada and is tied to a ship will thin out the candidates some. How will she attack? Bombardment, or maybe a frontal assault? It'll definitely be physical in nature."

"Gah...!"

"Well, I guess the only thing left for me to do is prepare a great many physical barriers."

Shinji's face goes from a bright red to a terrifying shade of blue before my eyes. Once you learn something about an enemy Servant, you can begin to make plans to defeat them. If both sides are strong, but only one side plans, the results of the battle would be obvious. So that's what they mean by knowledge is power, I wouldn't take it for granite.

"Oh, one more thing. I wonder if the Invincible Armada might be relevant to anything... I mean, others will start making references to that, right? Won't that just piss off your Servant?"

The Invincible Armada huh? Looks like I had gotten a very important bit of information for myself then. Now I'd just have to use this correc-

"W-Well...whatever. Knowledge means nothing if you can't do anything with it. There's a good chance that you and I will never have to face each other." With that final attempt at a comeback, Shinji decided to walk away. And of course he'd be heading in my direction, luckily enough I was hiding off to the side and in his current state he just missed me. Tousaka, did not.

"Hmm, you overheard all of that? It's good to see at least someone is taking this thing seriously." She let out a sigh as she flicked her hair away from her face.

"It seems that there are a great many Masters who don't understand the stakes involved. Hopefully you do not end up like the rest of them." Tousaka walked away after that, though it felt as if she complimented me earlier. Slightly.

"The girl would make one heck of a detective, she managed to get information from that guy easily. It's a bit scary when you think about it, but oh well she helped us with our job. We got a very important piece of information about the boy's Servant, though it won't always be this easy. So make sure that when the time comes you'll be able to do the same thing she did, even if you have to work harder for it."

My Servant was right, we had certainly been lucky to get such information today and I doubt that I would've been able to do it as easy as Tousaka had. I'd have to make sure to keep an eye and ear out for any info that I could possibly come across.

"So let's get back to the investigation, next place we need to check is the Arena! Let's go Master!" Avenger was way too filled with energy at times, it was just a tad bit tiring but I don't think it's a bad thing.

_Day 4 Morning_ \- _**Midday**_ \- _Evening- Night_

Walking through campus, I can see various NPCs, who appear as busy students, among the Masters. Not only do the NPCs look different, but their behaviour seems a little...off. Maybe it's their lack of a soul. To them, this battle is just a string of data variables. Within a small group of Masters, one person sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Oh, it's you... So you qualified for the actual tournament as well. I believe that I remarked that we would meet again."

It's Leo. The force of his presence overwhelms his seemingly innocent appearance. Before, it felt like he was a wolf let loose in the chicken coop. Now, I feel out of place near him because even now his presence is vast. He isn't alone either. Behind him stands a shadowy figure radiating the same aura of strength. The figure is clad in armour and armed with a sword. His aura marks him...as a Servant!

"...Oh, Gawain? Ah, how forgetful of me. Gawain. Introduce yourself."

"I am his servant, Gawain. I am pleased to meet you, and hope you will be a worthy foe." As the armoured knight nods in greeting, an enigmatic smile forms on his lips. He is the exemplar of knighthood and, though a Servant, has the same bearing as his Master.

...Sir Gawain, one of the Knights of the Round Table mentioned in the Legends of King Arthur. I thanked the fact Avenger had told me to do a bit of research in the library for that info. It's said that his prowess rivalled King Arthur's and his holy sword was equal in power to Excalibur.

It's obvious that he is a Saber-class Servant.

It won't be too hard to learn more about him. Maybe I'll discover a weakness of his. I'm sure Leo is aware of how much information he's given me, but he seems unconcerned. It's obvious that he chooses not to concern himself with such things as subtlety or tactics. For him, if something is to be revealed, so be it. From his point of view, his victory is all but assured; his superiority over others reinforced every day since he was born.

"I must take my leave now. I hope to see you again. Please fight with honor and pride."

With a polite bow, Leo and his Servant turn and depart, leaving me somewhat dumbfounded.

"Leo...?! I knew one of the Harways would be here, but the scion of the family himself..."

With that murmured comment, Tousaka, who had gotten here just now, shot a murderous glare at Leo that felt almost palpable.

"The power of the Holy Grail... I guess the plutocrats of Europe see a threat in the SE. RA. PH. But still, to risk him... Oh well, what was borrowed on Earth will be repaid in Heaven... Things just got more interesting, although my powers as a magus are far superior to his!"

I get the feeling that Leo has little concern for those like us. Ignoring my presence completely, the now fired-up Rin Tousaka almost seems to stomp away. I should spend some time looking more into Gawain's background. I'll head to the library later.

_Day 4 Morning_ \- _Midday_ \- _**Evening**__\- Night_

I had decided to speak with Avenger a bit before I decided to go and grab something to eat, I was feeling pretty hungry.

"I kind of wonder, out of all the places they could've held a war, why hold it in a school? I can only assume you've wondered about it as well at one point, but I have a strange affinity for this place. With the exception of myself, I'd think this place would be a bit of a nightmare for most Legendary Souls. I'd like to say the choice of venue was a fluke, but I doubt it."

"You have something against school?"

"Not exactly, I do see the reason for the venue as contact between humans makes for forced civility. Also, you're always required to be in class at a specified time which is perfect for those who can't plan themselves. Though my memories of school are quite muddled, I can tell you a society without an educational system is doomed to fail. The ability to learn is what makes one human after all. I can't see why'd you care though, this doesn't seem too important."

Avenger effectively shut his mouth as if to say, "This conversation is over.", it would probably be useless to try and pry for anymore information then.

"All right then we'll I guess we should get going then." Yawning I got up from the couch and existed our room with Avenger following behind me. Existing my room I saw Tousaka standing by the stairs and decided to wave at her as a friendly gesture.

"Ah, a pleasant evening to you. I trust you're doing well, all things considered. You will never catch a glimpse of victory if you insist on always running away. However, facing a foe you know nothing about is lunacy. In this war, information is everything." Ugh, if I had known she would launch into a full conversation I wouldn't have waved, my stomach was seriously needing some food.

"To defeat your opponent, learn all you can about them. With your actions so far, I trust that you're capable of doing such. You don't seem like the same Master I met a few days, so I suppose I can trust you to worry about yourself."

I...think that was a compliment?

"...Thanks." I reluctantly say, I honestly didn't know she was trying to help me out. It just seemed rather...odd to say the least.

"I know how hard it is for you to show gratitude. That, and I could be just using you, right? Anyways, do your best."

I think I'd go to the library after eating something, I could probably find some info about Shinji and Leo's Servants if I looked hard enough. First however, hunger is my enemy and it shall be defeated!

On my way down the steps I was met by a Tiger.

"Hey Hakuno!" Or more precisely Taiga had popped up again.

"So did you take care of what I asked of you?" She asked with expectant look on her face. Lucky for her I had decided to carry the thing with me, call it a hunch, but I had thought I'd run into her. As a side note, I swore the kendo blade was bloodthirsty. Pulling it out Taiga quickly grabbed it from me and hugged it like it was a long lost friend.

"Yay! You actually got it for me! Thank you so much Hakuno-kun!" She twirled about happily before coughing and stopping as she looked at me slightly embarrassed.

"Um...by the way... I hate to ask you for another favor, but... Hakuno, do you think you can do your lovely teacher one more teensy favor?" I would've said not now, but the look she shot me was like a puppy.

"Sure...why not?" I reluctantly say.

"Really?! Oh, thank you! Truth be known, I really need a tangerine, stat! There should be a tangerine on the second floor of the Arena. If you could get it for me before the end of the first round, I'd be ecstatic! If you manage to get it, I'll give you a rare item to help you out. Good luck!" Running off to go do whatever she did, I decided I'd see if I could pick up a tangerine for her when I got a chance.

As I walked into the lunchroom I spent a bit of money I had acquired from fighting some of the AI programs in the Arena dungeon. While the food wasn't anything special, a couple of sandwiches, it would do. Sitting down I dug into my food with vigor.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything anyways~ Wasn't lonely or anything, though, I like to let loose and snap into some snacks when I'm free. Mmm, how about that, then, just choosing to do nothing, 's comfy for sure…I'm a real winner~ I mean, everyone's just too shiny. Too serious. Too desparate. Imma leave that holy war to the PKs. So, I should have no problem just hanging back 'til the prize winner shows! I'll win without fighting, ahahaha, oh Jinako, you're a genius!"

Looking around I searched for the voice that had just spoken, after a few seconds I spotted someone sitting in a far corner of the room.

It was a girl, she wore a pair of blue jeans along with what looked like a yellow button-up shirt and black cashmere sweater. She sat there with sandwiches and snacks on the table speaking to herself, she seemed a bit odd. The way she had spoken, it seemed as if she was in denial. As if she didn't want to participate in the war in the first place.

"You should go speak to her." The voice of my Servant took me out of my thoughts.

"She's nervous and is trying to ignore that her life is actually on the line, but inside she knows with the current way she's going it's only a matter of time. I'd rather you go speak to her than have her give up before even trying, I recommend taking it slow and be yourself." She didn't accept what was occurring? That was even worse than me, I...I can't let someone continue like that.

Steeling my resolve I get up from my seat and take a deep breath as I walk over to where she sat. Seeing how she continued to mumble to herself I suppose she didn't realize I was even here.

"...Excuse me."

"Waahhh!" She fell off the bench she was sitting on and quickly scurried to the other side of the table. It seems as if, by mistake, that I ended up scaring her.

"W-what do you want?" She nervously stammered out, I kept my facial expression calm so as to not frighten her anymore.

"I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought you seemed lonely. I wanted to ask if I could sit with you." Not exactly a lie, she did seem quite lonely.

"W-What you wanted to sit with me? With me?" She pointed to herself with a blush on her face, she seemed kind of embarrassed or maybe surprised?

I simply nod in response to her question.

"Why?"

"You looked like you needed a friend, or at least someone to talk to."

"You must be joking, right? You...don't find me strange or something?" She spoke nervously as she looked at me. She was a little odd, but not really strange. With all the stuff happening she seemed pretty normal.

"I don't think you're strange at all."

"You're just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings aren't you?" She accused me as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, I honestly think you're not strange at all."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes. Compared to everything else that's going you're nowhere near strange, in fact you're actually rather normal." For a moment I thought I saw her eyes tear up a bit, but it was quickly replaced by a smile on her face.

"Normal, huh? I haven't been called that before, it's nice. Well then, you can be this Jinako Carigiri's first real friend! What's your name?"

"Hakuno Kishinami, it's nice to meet you."

"So...do you like video games?"

It was a bit later that I found myself heading to the chapel due to something the NPC Kotomine had told me. What he told me being that it was possible for me to increase the power of Servant by going there.

I push open the heavy door to the chapel and go inside, it is dark and eerily silent. ...I get the strange feeling that this place is completely cut off from the rest of the world. There's no one in the pews. As I get used to the dim light, a flash colours assaults my eyes.

These two women, they didn't seem alike at all. They might've both given off an aura of power about them, but it was obvious that they barely tolerated each other. I decided to try and conclude my business here fast.

"Hey there, welcome to the chapel. You're here to perform an Alteration of the Soul, right?" The one with fiery red hair spoke first before the other person in the room spoke up.

"Ah, you're that... What was it again? ...Odd, I can't remember the last time I forgot something. Well, it's not like the details matter. And the more test subjects the better, I always say. Welcome to the Eden of the East. I assume you're here for an Alteration of the Soul?"

They kept saying that term Alteration of the Soul as if it was something everyone knew, I guess it had something to do with strengthening the Servant. I guess the red haired one realized I didn't have a clue about it as she speaks up.

"You don't know what the Alteration of the Soul is, but you came here anyway? Amateur."

"Well, what is it then?" I ask, she wasn't wrong about me being an amateur. Without memories I relied on instinct and books mainly. If I hadn't remembered that I was a magus, or wizard, to begin with I fear what could've happened.

"Alteration of the Soul? What is it, you ask? Hmm... Simply put, you link your soul to your Servant's. When a Master's rank increases, we can strengthen the link. That's done by hacking into each soul and choosing what to improve." The fiery redhead picked up the topic from here.

"Well, it's like my sister said. My job is to perform Alterations made possible by various events."

Sister... Are these two really related? I was about to ask if they were really sisters, but a sudden wave of hatred from the two stops me.

"You get the gist of it, right? If you want to do an Alteration of the Soul, let me know. As for that creature over there, she's totally useless, like 8-track tapes or the C:\ prompt." The red haired one says, she must not really like her sister.

"And you're lower than dirt. Don't screw up or the Moon Cell will come down on you...again."

"Gah! How many times do I have to tell you that the Master was at fault...that time! They specifically told me to do quasi-legal Alterations, so I added a few...extra skills."

"Laugh now, but it wouldn't be funny to the one who lost because of your towering incompetence. Listen well, boy. If you value your life, do not put any trust in that "thing's" abilities. If I were you, I'd stick to regaining the spiritual statuses your Servant may have lost." Well, that was interesting but still one question remained.

"So...what should I address you two as then?" I asked politely.

"Name's Aoko."

"You can refer to me as Touko I suppose. You're slightly more interesting than the other Masters after all."

So the red haired one was Aoko, and the one with blue hair was Touko. I'd keep that in mind, though their names seemed a bit similar. I wouldn't comment on it, for safety reasons. My current rank was 5 so I guessed I should be able help my servant quite a bit seeing as I probably started at rank 1.

"Well then, what do you say we try an Alteration right now?" Aoko asked me, and seeing as my fight with Shinji is fast approaching, I said yes.

It was strange, my vision was suddenly encompassed by numbers and I could see the different stats of my Servant. The experience was slightly disorienting, but using the points I had apparently acquired from ranking up I decided to raise his strength, defences, and magical ability. After my selection I could that Aoko had gotten up from her chair and was typing on what seemed to be a holographic keyboard.

A red light formed around my Servant after a few moments, it was like an enormous amount of energy was building up. All of a sudden it seemed to explode outwards in an explosion of light and when it dissipated my Servant stood there with a pleased look on his face.

"The tuning process was very successful it seems. I regained some more of my power. When we get a chance we should test it out in the Arena." I believed him, he definitely felt stronger.

"Now what? Do you need another alteration?" I was fine now, but I could see that something was weird with the way she had done it. As if it was fundamentally wrong. I guess I should ask her sister.

Aoko when it seemed useful, but only just barely. No...that wasn't right, it's more like Aoko isn't really suited for this particular task. Even a pseudo-magus, I didn't really consider myself as I fully fledged magus, like me can see that. For some reason, I had thought that all things Servant-related were going to be the preserve of Touko instead.

"Are you better with Alterations than Aoko?" I bluntly asked.

"What was that? Oh yes, I'm far more skilled at Alterations than Aoko. By a factor of ten or so..."

"I hate having to take Touko's abuse every day. I'll try to control my rage...for now." Even as she says that, I can see veins popping out on Aoko Aozaki's clenched fists.

"Aren't you exaggerating a little...? I mean, ten times is a large difference." I was amazed that Aoko didn't immediately throttle Touko after her snide and offensive comment.

"Why are you so surprised? And I wasn't trying to be snide, merely honest. In this case, shutting up and accepting her place beneath me is the only thing Aoko can do."

"Grrrrr..." Aoko gnashes her teeth in rage at that statement from Touko.

"But, if you're so talented... Why aren't you doing the Altercations then?"

"I have other things to attend to. Not to mention all of the stuff Kokutou dumped on me.. Right now, I'm simply keeping an eye on my lowly sister so she doesn't accidently kill someone. So just ignore me. If you need to perform an Alteration of the Soul, ask the monkey over there."

Well I'd gotten all the information I could here, I suppose I should go to the Arena now. Kotomine had told me that apparently the second floor was now open. Walking out of the Chapel I heard a commotion going on.

There's something going on in the garden. When I go to look, I see Shinji causing trouble...again. It appears that Shinji is being thrown out of the chapel after angering that old man. I wonder how I hadn't noticed them.

"A chapel is for quiet reflection. I do not know who your god is, but you should know that much." The old man wore pieces of armour as if he was a knight and with his disposition I figured he was or at least had been a knight at some point.

"Sorry, my bad! I'm an atheist...swear to god!" Shinji remarks snidely.

"Hmph. I have always believed that the Japanese were polite. I guess I was misled. Leave this place at once. The gates of heaven will remain closed to the unbeliever. It appears that in your haste to learn how to fight, you forgot to learn dignity and respect." With that the old man walked back into the chapel, going right past me.

"I really hate old geezers like you, always talking down on me! When it comes to fight, you can bet your ass I'll be teaching you a thing or two!" Walking away surrounded by female NPCs Shinji left. I was rather happy I hadn't been dragged into that.

_: : The second cipher key has been generated on the second floor._

On my way to the Arena my terminal beeped signifying that the second key has been created. I need to get it before the battle three days from now. This also reminded me of the fact I needed to go the library as well. Which should I do first then Library or Arena?

"I recommend you go to the Library, seeing as I'm a bit stronger we can afford to lose a bit of time in the Arena so we should continue investigating. Especially since we got some good info on who the boy's Servant is."

Avenger was right, seeing as it was assured that he was a bit stronger than before we could use a bit of our time today doing more investigative things. Besides what was the worst that could happen?

"Hey, look who the cat dragged in. I never expected to run into you. Oh, who am I kidding?! Ha ha, I'm just messing with you. The library is the best place to find info. I know all about you, so I expect you to go all out against me." Shinji. Running into Shinji is the worst that could happen.

"But enough about me. It looks like you're having a hell of a time finding the book you want. Unfortunately for you, I'be thoughtfully taken every book about my Servant and hid them! I thought you'd have more fun this way. I hid everything somewhere in the Arena. I wonder if a weaksauce Master like you will be able to find them. By the way, what does your Servant want in return for helping you?"

I would've said that he hasn't stated that he wants anything, but Shinji just kept rambling on as if he already knew the answer.

"Money, right? I knew it! Do your best...while you still can. Hahahahahaha! Whelp, see you around. Good luck. I hope you'll put up a little more of a fight the next time we meet in the Arena. You're starting to bore me!" Shinji walked out on that note.

"...Annoying." I couldn't help but think that he was being this annoying on purpose. Spotting an orange outfit I knew Leo was here, but as it was now I had no reason to speak to him. Besides, the Arena now held the info that I needed to gather.

Entering the second floor of the Arena I was able to tell the difference immediately, it was just that different if one was to compare it to the first floor.

"Hmm... It seems that they've managed to make it this far as well. Their presence is unmistakable. It'd be stupid to let them ambush us later so we should try and deal with them now. Master, we should try to find those books before that little punk and his Servant find us."

We traversed the place and ended up running into some new programs along the way, as well as some ones from the first floor. With Avenger's newfound strength he was able to easily handle the weaker programs and only running into a bit amount of trouble with the stronger programs.

"Master, there's a hidden passageway...hidden here. There might as well be a sign saying the book is here." Going through the passage it was only a short walk before we saw the books that were turned into a data folder.

"This speaks volumes about that boy. This definitely a place someone like him would hide something. It looks like it'd be worth the time to root through the other data folder over there."

Obtained Faded Journals.

There it is. The books that Shinji was so desperate o keep hidden appears to be a diary along with pages of parchment. It is so old that the ink has begun to fade, but I am able to read the name of a ship, the Golden Hind, the names of several islands, and the partial manifests of hijacked ships.

This must be the ship's log of a pirate that sailed the high seas. It must've been constructed with a fairly powerful program since Shinji was obviously unable to delete this folder and had to hide it here.

"...Hm. Her true name has faded away, but this diary should prove very valuable in discovering her identity. Very, very interesting. I can see why the boy wanted to hide it so badly. This case is almost closed." Somehow the detective hat was once more on Avenger's head. It was only a few minutes later that Shinji made an appearance.

"...Heh! You must be getting really desperate if you're searching for info in a place like this! Anyway, too bad for you. You came all this way just for me to take that book away from you."

"What's wrong? I expected you to follow up with your jackass-like laughter, maybe you're starting to get nervous. It's time to give this boy a lecture, Master. Using this spear of mine I will show this boy the consequences of giving away information!" With a spear forming in his hand Avenger rushed forward.

If the previous battle had been close, this one could be said to slide into the favor of Avenger. His spear shattered any bullets that came his way and was able to avoid taking much damage.

"Hah!" Tapping his spear against the ground chains suddenly wrenched around Shinji's Servant and kept her in place as Avenger slammed the blunt side of his spear into her stomach and knocked her back.

"That was a nice trick, heh." The smirk on her face made me slightly nervous and as large barrels formed behind her my nervousness was justified.

"Culverin Cannons." The cannon fire made me shut my eyes in fear of what could potentially happen, but my fear unfounded. Not feeling any pain, I opened my eyes and saw a wall of detoriating chains. They must've protected us.

"Nice try. My turn now." It seemed instantaneous as Avenger's spear once more slammed into Shinji's Servant knocking her right into Shinji, putting both of them on the ground. As Shinji returned to his feet he seemed in disbelief.

"N-No way... How could I possibly lose? D-Don't start getting cocky now! And anyway, the SERAPH is watching. I'll be victorious in the end!" With that he ran away, teleported away if I wanted to be exact.

"Wow, I expected an excuse from him but that was just...cringe worthy. Anyway, I've realized a few things during our fight with them. First off, that book must be his Servant's and it appears to be a ship's log... Judging by the ship's battery that Servant just unleashed on us I can determine her class. Her prowess with vehicles is really advanced; that means without a doubt she is a Rider."

My terminal beeped in accordance to Avenger making this announcement.

"Well, now that we've got what we came for, I don't see a problem with us taking off now. Although we could go track down the Trigger right now, too. Stay and search or go and rest; it's up to you."

It was up to me then. We were well equipped to continue on and despite the fact that we may end up running into even stronger programs I think we can do this.

"Let's keep going."

"Alright, Master. Let's go."

_Morning_ \- _Midday_ \- _Evening__\- **Night**_

I collapsed on the couch as soon as we returned to my room. We had a bit of a close call with one of the enemy programs, Avenger had apparently been a bit tired but managed to pull ahead just barely. It was quite nerve wracking. Along with that I managed to get the tangerine for Taiga, my second cipher key, and found a couple new formal wear that would help out a bit. While today was tiring, it was very rewarding.

"It seems I still don't have much power at my disposal despite my showing against Rider. While it looked like I had the upper hand, I have a feeling that she was holding back because I only got hits off when I surprised her. Well, all that matters today is that you got a feel for the importance of information. You probably noticed half the prep period has passed. Only thing we need to worry about now is gathering more information since we got both keys, maybe we can make me a bit stronger as well."

We had gained a lot of information today and I think that I was getting slightly more used to this process. With Avenger by my side I was quite more confident, and I had also made a friend.

Jinako...I wonder how her day was. Mine was rather hectic now that I think about it. Maybe one of these days I could just take it easy, apparently Jinako had games we could play here. Yawning I felt myself slowly drift to sleep, hopefully tomorrow will be better. I could use a break.


	4. Innocence Part 3

_School just started for me once more, but I decided to push myself to finish the last parts of this Chapter despite the many roadblocks I had during writing it. It's my longest chapter actually, being about 10,500 words or so of actual story and not counting this author's note. Normally I would give some sort of spoiler for events or something, but I'm honestly too tired to really type much more after this. If quality drops somewhere in the chapter I'm sorry, but I really did try to keep it consistent. For those of you that want to keep track of when the next chapter is coming check my profile every now and then, I make sure to update it whenever I start doing any work on the next chapter. Seeing as this will be my main focus for awhile check back every week or so for an update on its progress. With the semantics out of the way let's get on to the conclusion of this arc._

* * *

_Innocence Part 3_

* * *

_**Day 6**_

**Morning - Midday - _Evening_ \- Night**

Yesterday, I had taken a break from my usual routine and hung out with Jinako. It had been really fun seeing as she had somehow hacked video games into this world. Asking her how she had done it had gotten me the response that she was a genius, and honestly I didn't doubt her much. Though, she needed to clean up her room because it was littered with junk food and anime.

"Are you prepared for the Elimination Battle tomorrow? Once it begins, there is no going back. The enemy master is just a brat, but his Servant's a pretty tough gal. Still, we'll win for sure."

The confident grin on Avenger's face reassured me quite a bit as I steeled myself a bit more for the upcoming confrontation between me and Shinji tomorrow. Having gotten both of my cypher keys I should probably go and do some last minute training, it would be bad if I lost because I decided to be lazy.

Walking through the second floor hallway I made my way towards the the first floor stairs at an easy pace, I listened to the other students, participants a voice in my mind reminded, chat amongst themselves.

"...win this round, I'm going to profess my feelings to the one I love."

"Hahaha, man that's really cheesy. Besides what makes you think you can make it past this round Maiko, no offence but you're opponent is rather strong."

"It doesn't matter how strong that red haired guy is. I refuse to die! My determination will not be vanquished!" The girl, Maiko if the person who said her name was to be believed, spoke with fervent belief. I hoped she was right, for her sake.

"...know what, though? It's just a game. If things get bad, I can still just cut the connection. So what's there to worry about? I need to chill out."

Two girls were conversing near the stairs, one of them was trying to calm their own nerves and it was understandable. A majority of people here knew the risks, that if you you died. However, a piece of me hoped that wasn't true. Walking down the stairs I took a deep breath to calm myself, I had already come this far, I couldn't doubt myself now.

I saw a familiar face standing around lazily near the bottom of the steps as I came down, it was Taiga. Her face lit up as she saw me and as I reached the bottom of the stairs she grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. Her eyes seemed to sparkle or something as she held her hands out. Pulling out my terminal I opened the inventory and clicked on the item labeled Tangerine and watched as it popped up in my hand accordingly.

"Ah, yes! You brought me the tangerine! Thank you oh-so-very much!" Grabbing the tangerine out of my hand almost as fast it appeared before pulling out a data folder, which really looked like a cube more than anything, from...somewhere.

"And here is your reward, as promised! Be sure not lose it or anything!" Pulling out a bracelet from...somewhere, she handed it to me. I wondered what it was exactly, it looked like a bracelet but more specifically it was identified as an [Enhancement Charm].

"This bracelet was made by yours truly after I got permission from the system to do so. It's a little gift I'm allowed to give students that decide to take time out of their busy schedule to help lil ol' me, but barely anyone does so." She said with a bit of a pout before she switched back to a wide smile.

"But then, you came along Hakuno and showed that you cared about your poor teacher and so you get the Enhancement Bracelet!" With a flourish of her hands the bracelet in my hands digitized and a notification from my Terminal told me it was stored in my inventory now.

"So what exactly does it do?" I asked Taiga as I thought about what it could possibly do. Knowing her it'd probably make me stronger or something of the sort. That'd be pretty nice.

"Well the term enhancement should tell you that it well enhances you. It'll make you a bit more tougher and a bit more durable than normal masters physically as long as you have it equipped, but don't expect to be fighting Servants or anything. You'd have to be as strong as me to do that!" With a grin she stuck out her arm and gripped her muscle, flexing it. She really was kind of childish, but it's not a bad thing I guess.

"Alrighty then you should go on and do whatever else you need to Hakuno before you run out of time, so shoo. Your loveable teacher is super busy anyways so bye." Before I could say anything she had ran off. She had way too much energy for her own good I noted to myself before I decided to go to the Area before I got too tired out to do even that. Walking to the end of the hallway that I was getting very familiar with, I stopped right before bringing myself into view of the door when I heard a voice.

"Shinjiii. What did I say earlier? I won't work without reward."

That annoyed feminine voice...that was Rider. That meant Shinji was there too.

"What? You want more money?! You greedy money-grubber!"

"Compliment accepted. I'm a pirate mercenary, the brighter my pile of gold the more gusto behind my gun."

"All right, already! Jeez, just hold your horses!" Bringing up a digital interface in front of him he began to rapidly type something and after a minute or so he dismissed it. "Okay, I hacked into the Arena and got it to generate more treasure, so..." His words were cut off as Rider stared at where I was as I kicked myself for not hiding better as I came out from my hiding spot behind the wall.

"Ooh. Why hello, little boy. Fancy meeting you here." The way she regarded me almost made me feel like a little boy honestly, but a reassuring arm on my shoulder allowed me to ignore her words.

"Faye! Y-You're eavesdropping on me?!"

"Um, that's not really how it is..." I had kind of just stumbled upon them on my way to go and train with Avenger in the Arena.

"...W-Well, whatever. Now you know. Some treasure was generated on the second floor of the Arena. My Servant get stronger the more she gets paid! Well, if you want any you better get there before me."

Turning to Shinji, Rider spoke.

"Hmm. Bold words, Shinji. But can someone like you really snatch all the treasure first? No, you can't! You're nothing more than a hapless, twisted knave!"

Shinji's face went red at Rider's words and he turned towards her as his arm flailed a bit in anger as started yelling at her.

"You just called me a knave?! You don't get to talk to me like that, you ungrateful Servant!" Turning away from her and calming himself a bit he looked towards me. "Okay, Hakuno. Meet you there. If you can't get in fast enough all of the treasure will be mine! Ahahahahaha!" He walked into the Arena on that note.

"Only a greedy person could love money that much. But we're the ones that would end up looking stupid if we let her power up, so let's go treasure hunting! I mean, get in their way..." Avenger quickly appeared and disappeared before I could say anything about his enthusiasm.

Shaking my head I tried to enter the Arena. Tried being the keyword, because as soon as I reached out to touch the door leading towards the Arena it felt like I ran into a wall and was flung backwards. It seems someone put up a barrier.

"Of course things couldn't be easy, looks like I'll have to figure out some way around then." I sighed a bit as I wondered on how I was supposed to get around and as I began walking away I saw a familiar face, Jinako.

"Hey Jinako." Calling out to her, she jumped a bit before looking around wildly as if trying to see who had called her before she looked over to where I was walking towards her from. She was standing by the exit that led to the Chapel, she was a bit jittery and shaking as if she were nervous or something. Maybe I should ask if she's alright.

"Oh, um...hi Hakuno buddy how are you?" She seemed to be nervous, she was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact with me. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I had something a little more important to ask her right now. Every minute Shinji was in there without me was another minute Rider could get stronger.

"I'm fine, but I really need your help with something if you could spare me some of your time."

"S-sure. I mean of course! You can ask of this Jinako anything and if I can help I'll try my best." She started off nervous, but her voice quickly gained enthusiasm as she shuffled in place a bit. Her stance seemed a bit more confident now.

Explaining to her my current situation with Shinji having blocked me out of the Arena and my lack of know how, memories, on how to break through the barrier, Jinako was currently in a thinking pose with hand on her chin. It kind of looked like she was stroking an imaginary beard or something, maybe it was a reference to something?

"Hmm, well before I can do anything I'll need to see the barrier first, so let's do that first." Walking over to where the arena door was at the end of the hallway she quickly began to poke and prod the entrance with an intense focus. She seemed to be really into, or maybe just really happy to help? I wasn't really too sure which one she was.

"Hakuno, I have solved the mystery of the barred entrance!" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Pushing her glasses up with a finger they gained a glint to them which hid her eyes.

"What we have here is a common video game trope to bar you from going somewhere your not supposed to yet, that is to say, it's an objective linked barrier."

"So it's linked to me doing something?" That's what it sounded like from her explanation anyways.

Nodding her head she poked a finger at the door and I watched as a digital keyboard came up in front of her, I absently thought about how exactly she had done it but filed as a form of spirit hacking. She rapidly typed away at the keyboard for a moment before some sort of screen came up in front of her.

"Aha! It seems as if there are four linked energy sources in different locations around the school campus. All you have to do is go and get rid of them, and if I had to make a guess they'll probably be something like pieces of paper with sigils on them so it should be easy peasy." She looked around a bit and it looked like for some reason she was starting to get uncomfortable, but she pulled up the digital interface thing again before typing something else. After a few seconds a small ring appeared in front of me.

"That ring will glow when you're close to one of the objects. Yellow means it's close, Orange means it's in your immediate radius, and a flashing red and green means you found it."

"Thank you very much, Jinako." I said sincerely as I bowed my head slightly.

Her face lit up with a slight blush after my action, but it quickly faded when she looked around once more. It was only now that I started to realize that there seemed to be a lot of students chatting around in the hallway, I guess the school building was one of the more frequent hangouts during this time seeing as the artificial shone just as intense as it would if it was summer.

"So...I'm sorry to help and run, but I really can't handle crowds, so excuse me as I retreat back to my comfy lair." Stalking off as only someone shy could Jinako somehow managed to get through the group of people in the hallway, I wonder why exactly she can't deal with large crowds?

"It's pretty obvious she's anti-social, Master." The voice of Avenger sounded out from behind me making me turn my head to see him, but he wasn't there. How was he talking to me then?

"If you remember, when you talked to that Tousaka chick her Servant did something similar, it only makes sense that I'd be able to talk to you while in this state otherwise everyone here would almost always need there Servant to be out in the open." His words made a lot of sense now that I thought about.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. So what did you mean when you said that Jinako was anti-social, she seemed okay talking to me."

"Yeah, she was okay talking with the person that ignored what she perceived as her flaws and has been nice to her. Other than when she's talking to you, have you ever seen her actively out and about in the school grounds?" I tried to think of a time during this week that I had saw Jinako with some other people, but I couldn't think of one time. Maybe, Avenger had a point.

"Anyways, don't think about it too much Master. We have much more important things to do anyways, such as getting rid of those sigils. While I have no doubts of our victory tomorrow, it makes more sense for us to not allow that pirate to power up too much. We wouldn't her to actually have a chance at kicking us overboard and feeding us to the sharks."

"Yeah, let's start searching then." We needed to hurry up, we had already wasted about 15 minutes with figuring out how to get around the barrier in the first place. Hopefully these sigils wouldn't cause me too much trouble, Shinji was kind of stuck-up so I don't think that he would actually take the steps to make sure I couldn't find all four sigils easily enough.

"Let's start with the Nurse's Office." It seemed like a good starting place. Shinji had a connection to that place seeing as Sakura had been his fake sister for the preliminaries and it also gave me sometime to talk to Sakura as well, I hadn't had a lot of time to actually go and talk to her during the week with all the stuff that I had gotten caught up in.

**Day 6**

_**Night**_

"Ugh, today was a total bust." My voice was annoyed as I looked up at the ceiling of my room as I lied on the couch. We had been to slow. By the time that we had managed to remove all of the sigils and returned back to the Arena, Shinji was walking out with a smug look on his face and a satisfied-looking Rider. He went on to gloat about how he probably should've kept with his original idea of only having two if he knew I was going to take that long with getting past them. I was questioning more and more how exactly me and him had become friends.

"Tomorrow's the Elimination Battle, Master. We're going to win, no doubts about it. I couldn't let myself lose to that brat, but there's no use getting worked up about it right now. While that pirate is probably going to be much stronger than what we had originally planned for it can't be helped, we couldn't have known that the brat would be smart enough to place the four sigils really far apart from each other. Anyways, tomorrow let's review our information before the Elimination Battle starts." Avenger's voice held an assured confidence that I felt myself getting swayed into, he never seemed worried about anything.

"How can you be so lax? If what they said is true tomorrow we might..." I trailed off as I didn't what to honestly think about it.

"Die? Yeah, if we lose then chances are we're done for, but if you're worrying about that this early on then you need to relax."

"Relax!? What do you mean relax!? How could I possibly relax knowing that me or Shinji could die just for some stupid wish!?" My voice had raised as I rose from the couch I sat on to yell at Avenger. Didn't he see how dire things were; how serious this situation truly was?

"So would you rather do nothing and die without finding anything out about yourself and accomplishing nothing?"

"What?" His words stopped my rage like a clod bucket of water washing over me.

"You wanted answers, so regardless of how nasty your path may be or how much regret you hold by the end it's your duty to see things through to the end. If you're not willing to put yourself through this pain, then maybe I shouldn't have come and helped you." Avenger's words cut deep, I had wanted answers but I didn't know I'd have to do this to get them.

"I...I'm not sure of myself honestly, but I'll fight. Even if it means one of us will probably...die...I'll still fight, I owe them and myself that much." All those people that had died without ever knowing why, I couldn't let their sacrifice be in vain.

"That's all I'm expecting of ya kid, just try your best." Avenger's words did little to reassure me and I found myself anxious of what was to come tomorrow.

**_Day of the Elimination Battle_**

A knock on my door woke me up, I had fallen asleep in my school attire so I didn't worry about having to get dressed or anything. Walking over to my door I sleepily opened it and my vision was quickly overtaken by the imposing figure of Kotomine.

"Today is the Elimination Battle. I hope you're fully prepared."

Right, the Elimination Battle is today; a day that will be the last for either Shinji or myself I noted grimly. Will someone really die today? I mean... Even though I can say the words, the idea that someone's going to die is just too surreal.

"Come to me when you are ready. You can do something trifling like stop by the commissary if needed." Apparently finished he opens my door back up and lets himself out, the door closing behind him.

The Elimination Battle has finally come. After I go to the Coliseum, I'll face Shinji in battle.

One of us will die.

I hope the information that I've collected is accurate. I should review it with Avenger now before we go. As if hearing my thoughts, Avenger appeared on the throne-like seat in front of me. The familiar detective hat was once again on his head.

"Let us begin the review!"

Pulling out my terminal I brought a page labeled "Shinji", I had stored all of the info I had gained here. Clearing my throat by coughing a tad bit, I began to read aloud my info.

"Shinji Matou. A friend of sorts from the prep period who I just can't bring myself to hate. The weapon that his Servant wields is a pair of pistols that she dual-wields, we found this out after our first confrontation. She and the socially retarded Shinji-" I didn't remember putting down that, and by Avenger's chuckling I think I know who did.

"-made a good pair of troublemakers. She's like his wild big sister. Also, Shinji hid the note he found about his Servant that told us that her Noble Phantasm was a ship. The ship's name was the Golden Hind and from her attack me and Avenger deduced that she most likely captained this ship. This led to the realization of her class being Rider."

"To add to what we have, that brat was rather relaxed at first but now that we've gained a lot of ground against him he's much more on edge."

Avenger was right, Shinji did seem to start to get more and more worried as time had passed. He's been rather annoying at times, like yesterday when he blocked me and Avenger from entering the Arena so he could his Servant's strength. Slowly but surely however, I pieced together the true identity of Shinji's Servant.

"Rider's true name is most likely Francis Drake." I could hear Avenger clap a bit as I continued. "Francis Drake, a renown pirate who circumnavigated the world around the Cape of Good Hope. A man-er, woman? Who gained instant fame after destroying the invincible Spanish Armada."

"Well done Hakuno, you'll be an ace detective in no time." Avenger's words made me smile a bit at the thought, I had at one time been the number 2 detective for the Newspaper Club so I guess I did have some experience.

"Well, at any rate, it's a lucky thing I managed to figure out her true name before the battle started. Shinji may be a idiot at times, but there's no arguing that he's an extremely talented hacker. I hope my information gathering and your strength Avenger can bridge the gap in our skill levels."

"We'll do all we can so don't worry so much. We will win, I'll make sure of it."

I really wanted to believe Avenger, but a part of me held some doubt. Getting up from the couch I walked out my room with Avenger in his astral state behind me. I was ready now, if I stopped walking I don't think I'd move forward anymore. Going towards the stairs I saw Jinako there standing around looking a little nervous, more importantly shouldn't she be fighting right now.

"Jinako, what are you doing around here?"

"Oh...uh just hanging around and stuff..." The way she said that made me a bit suspicious, but I had a more important question to ask her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Coliseum right about now?" I didn't what her to get disqualified or anything, she was kind of my only friend here besides Avenger and I guess Rin at times.

"Yeaaaa...I kind of won already or something." She let out a nervous chuckle at that. Was she really serious? The look on her face made me feel she was telling the truth or at least really believed what she said, if that was case how ridiculously strong was her Servant?

"That's really good, I told you that you could do it." I was happy for her. With the way she had seemed when I had first met her I had thought she going to attempt some crazy scheme and find some loophole to get out of fighting. A bright smile lit up her face as she puffed her chest out at my praise.

"Well, of course I could do it! This is your awesome friend Jinako you're talking about, Kar- her Servant is super strong and she will always win!" She flashed a peace sign my way at the end with a pose, I had caught her near slip-up but said nothing of it. She seemed really happy, no need to ruin her fun.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Wouldn't want to be disqualified for being late, wish me luck Jinako." With a wave I started to walk past her, but her cry of "Wait!" Made me stop and turn my head back around. Reaching into one of her pockets she pulled out a keychain with a little figure on it. They wore red armour and had spiky platinum blonde hair, it looked pretty cool.

"Um, what's this for?" I asked curiously?

"I-it's a good luck charm, you promised to come watch some anime with me some time so that charm will make sure you come back." The way she said that made me feel as if her words were slightly...desperate.

"Thank you, Jinako. I'll make sure to win then, well I'm off." Turning back around I waved with my right hand as I walked determinedly to what lied in wait for me. Had I stayed a bit longer I would've noticed the slight blush on Jinako's face. Seeing Kotomine on the first floor I walked straight up to him.

"You will now enter the Coliseum and confront the opposing Master. Are you ready? Remember, the only way to leave the Coliseum is to win. If you are ready, I will open the gate."

"I'm ready." His lips curled slightly at my response.

"The way to the Coliseum is now open then, young Master. I wish you the best of luck and hope that you will return or else I'm afraid you'll never get the answers you seek. Remember: It's kill or be killed."

Behind him the elevator opened, it must've scanned my terminal for the two triggers while we were talking. Walking in to the elevator I let out a calming breath as Avenger appeared behind me as we began our descent. Everything was covered in a veil of darkness, but I could see the two in front of me. Shinji and Rider.

"Look who didn't chicken out and run away. Oooh right, I forgot following directions is all you're good at." The veil of darkness faded as light peered in through the large windows on each side of the conjoined but split elevator. Outside of the large grey elevator was a digital looking background along with what looked like green bubbles floating here and there.

"Get a clue, huh? Well, you can't say I didn't show you how awesome I was in the prep period. Never in a million years are you going to defeat me. Shoulda ran away when you had the chance!"

"I might win, I might lose. I'll never know unless I give it my best shot and try."

"...Excuse me? That's some bull! Did you forget you never got the best of me at school, like, ever?! How many times do you plebes have to be reminded that you'll never be on the level of a genius like me. But, I guess I better get used to it, since nobody here can defeat me. My Servant El Draque and I are completely invincible."

He wasn't bothering with hiding the name of his Servant any longer, he must think that this battle is already decided. His gloating certainly made it seem that way I thought to myself as Shinji continued his tirade.

"Man, you have some seriously shitty luck to have gotten paired with ME in the first round. Don't worry, though. Since we're such good friends, I'll make sure you go out with a big bang! Oh, hey! Check out my great idea! You've gotta hear this, ready?"

"No thank you." I politely declined, any idea of his was one that I did not wish to get involved in if I were to be honest. It'd probably be something like me forfeiting and just letting him win and I would never do that.

"You really want to fight me, huh?" He let out a sigh as he looked at me with pitying eyes. "...You're a freaking idiot. I feel sorry for you. All this new power at your disposal is giving you inflated ego. Hey, Servant. Why don't you try talking some sense into the head of your stupid Master?"

Avenger looked towards me before grinning and patting me on my head.

"Master, you must have the kindness of Budha if you were able to extend the gift of friendship to idiot like this. I would've probably broken his jaw already had I been you." Shinji looked outrage at hearing Avenger's words.

"Whaa...?! How dare you speak about me like that! You're just a Servant!"

The mature feminine laughter of Rider made me turn my eyes towards her and I noted the coy smile on her face as she spoke.

"Hahaha, they have a point, Master."

"H-Hey! Whose side are you one?!"

"Your side, of course. You paid me, so I'll fight ably by your side. Letting them throw the match would not satisfy either of us. I dislike giving less than my full effort. Let your winning instincts take over. Everything's better if you fight for it; food, women, victory. Besides, we're villains. That means if nothing else we're allowed to be splashy. If you're going to be a villain, might as well be as flamboyant as you please. Don't hold back."

"I'm not a villain! D-Don't call me that, you...evil woman!"

"Hahaha! Temper, temper, little one! You've got big balls for being such a tiny man. I admire that." Reaching out a hand she started patting his head.

"Hey, stop! I said stop! Don't pat my head, you baboon! And you reek of alcohol!"

...They're perfect for each other. I know Masters and Servants are paired by compatibility, will their chemistry be constructive in battle?

The elevator rumbles to a halt. This must be where we're going.

"...Hmph. I was going to spare your life if you surrendered, but since everybody insists, I'll show you the vast difference in our abilities until you cry for mercy. Once El Draque's culverin makes Swiss cheese out of you, it'll be too late!"

Stepping out of the elevator what greeted us was an endless ocean, and on the ocean floor lied ships. More precisely the wreckage of an entire armada of ships lied scattered and broken with pieces of of their hull lying here and there. Looking up, I noted four wrecked ships floating along in the mid-water. They must be the remains that were from the Arena's second floor.

Amidst the vast wreckage, two ships stood out among all the others. Remarkably intact, their hulls lied gently upon the ocean floor where we stood. Me and Avenger stood on the fore of the ship we stood on while Shinji and his Servant took their spot on the fore of the opposite ship.

"Once this over we'll never have to bother with this brat again. Right, Master?" Avenger's words were filled with confidence. "Seeing as she boosted up quite a bit I'm not sure how much strength I'll have to use this round so I might not be able to show off or anything. Just know that I plan on winning."

"All bark and no bite. Right? That's what they say, isn't it? Well, that's you! I'm gonna humiliate you so bad that after this game you'll never crawl out of your mom's basement!" Shinji goaded us, but I was so used to it that his words seemed to fall flat at this point.

"Oh, so your goal isn't just victory, but humiliation? What a greedy little boy you are, Shinji. Very well, I'll bring the rope for you to truss them up. Tie them to the mast or whatever your little heart desires."

"Don't even think about going easy on them, El Draque. They should have backed down when they could." Rider shrugged at Shinji's words.

"Hmph, mercy isn't in my vocabulary. I have a thirst for the finer things in life, and that is all I care for. I may not always have good fortunes, but with humans or bombs, there's a certain fatal inevitability to life. Now, are you ready to go for broke? It's time to splurge!"

_What power do you hold in your hands...? _

_Dancing flames, decaying Earth, withered ocean. _

_Live or Die by the Sword._

"Why don't we start the day with a good 'ol sinking?" Her voice pierced the distance as she rose one of her pistols into the air. Portholes materialized behind her, the silhouette of her Culverin Cannons poking through.

"We need to move." I quickly voiced my concerns to Avenger, but was only met with a cocky grin in return. Tapping the inky black spear that I was becoming accustomed to against the hull of the ship planks began to rise, each of them stretching and becoming the same inky black as the spear.

"Let's send em to Davy Jones' Locker!" She cried out, twirling away from the cannons as they opened fire on her opponents, belching iron and smoke.

Even with the makeshift barrier in front of us, I almost fell as the shockwave from the explosion sounded. My ears were ringing and it made it hard to hear, but as we jumped down into the hole of the ship as smoke clouded around us I could just barely make out the words Avenger started to say.

"-at was pretty close. I doubted the strength of those cannons a bit too much, had they been any stronger they would've torn through that blackened wood and done quite the bit of harm." Avenger spoke amusedly despite the rather serious look on his face, from the way he kept shifting his eyes around made me think he was taking in the area.

We appeared to be in one of the sailor's room if I had to make a guess. The room was rather bare, with only a plain white cot in the northernmost corner along with a small wooden desk next to it. It was kind of dark but there seemed to be some sort of light around us that allowed me to see rather easily.

"So...you weren't sure that move would've protected us?" My words came out filled with disbelief once my mind ran through what Avenger had just said to him.

"Kind of. I had a vague estimate of how strong they were and if I am to be honest I did lower the barrier's strength a tad bit, but I was confident it would protect us or at least you anyways." Avenger shrugged his shoulders a bit as he turned to walk out of the room and I rushed after him.

"Weren't you worried about yourself?" I asked him as he rose his spear up in what I vaguely think was a batting stance and swung it straight at the wall in front of us. The wood easily shattered under the spear's force and splintered as it fell down to the ocean floor below.

"Just a bit. Now, more importantly, we need to move."

Grabbing onto me, Avenger quickly jumped out just as another rain of cannon fire came down upon where we were.

"Tch. I don't have much I can do about that cannon fire honestly, guess I'll just have to improvise then." If the look on his face wasn't serious, I would've thought he was joking currently. As we landed against the ocean floor Avenger was quick to move us out of immediate sight by using the smoke as our cover and goig to the other side of the boat.

"Why don't you just use those chains of yours to grab Rider?" I spoke up quietly as Rider tried looking around for us, from this far away I could just barely make out the smirk on her face. I think she thought that this was fun, I would admit that made me nervous just a bit.

"Well, besides it not really stopping her from using those cannons, it stops me from using the spear which lessens my combat ability quite a bit. As long as I can't lessen the gap between us this becomes a slanted battle of attrition."

This was a bad situation I thought to myself, if Avenger couldn't get close then we would lose. I couldn't let that happen, not after things had just started to become a bit more clear.

Creeaak...

A loud creaking sound made me look up and I noticed something rather dreadful. The ship was tilting over...onto the side me and Avenger were currently on. Oh shi- before I could complete that thought I had been grabbed up and tossed away. Hitting the rather solid sand multiple times over and over hurt much more than a I thought it would, my arms and back were sore and I had bit my tongue at least twice.

"Aghhh." I let out a groan as I turned towards where the ship was from my position on the ground, just in time for it to fall fast to the ground sending up a cloud of sand and dust.

"Avenger..." Could he have...not been able to move fast enough? The ship had collapsed fast yes, but even then I doubt that he'd be caught by something like that. He was a Heroic Spirit...he couldn't be beaten this easily right?

"Hahahahahaha! Look at the helpless look on your face Hakuno, it's priceless. Did you really think that you stood any chance against me." Shinji's voice bellowed from above me forcing me to look at where he stood on the other ship.

"Your servant was a bit too fast so I slowed him up with some created NPC's while hacking the foundation of that ruined boat along with some other stuff. Against me and El Draque you had no chance." The smugness in his voice was all too apparent to me, it made me really want to punch him in the face.

"Anyways, why hasn't the system declared me the winner yet El Draque? I mean Hakuno's Servant was crushed by that rubble, no way that weakling could've escaped."

"And that's where you're wrong."

Looking above me I saw it, a black streaking bullet struck the front of the ship and the effect was immediate. Wood splintered, fractured, and dissolved as the resulting explosion took out a huge chunk of the large pirate ship. With the way it soon began to collapse afterwards I guessed that the foundation of it was hit too.

The crunching of sand made me turn my head backwards quickly and I was quickly filled with relief as I saw him. Standing there with his arms stretched above his head and grinning was Avenger, my relief was dulled however when I noticed that he was wounded.

Their were scratches scattered on his torso from where it seemed pieces of the wood had nicked him along with a nasty looking cut on his left arm. Rather surprisingly, his overall attire didn't seem to have taken much damage, it seemed kind of odd. Avenger didn't look very injured despite the damage done to him, if anything he seemed rather...annoyed if anything. Standing there with his right arm extended Avenger was waiting for Rider and Shinji to come out, I somehow just knew that hadn't done them in.

"You were cutting things way too close you idiot! I mean if you had been even a second later I could've lost. I would've lost to Hakuno of all people! The bland background character would've beaten me." Why? Despite the fact that I knew Shinji thought very little of me, why did his words sting a bit?

"Insulting your enemy even after they almost made a fool out of us, huh? You're truly a villain in the makings aren't ya boy?" Stepping out of the dust cloud and onto the sand were Shinji and Rider. Shinji didn't look much worse for wear besides the amount of wood chips and dust lining his outfit and Rider was much the same.

"Well Master, they've taken away our advantage here so it looks like I'll have to actually fight now. It's a shame too I liked keeping our enemies scurrying like dogs, though I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way. A victory just isn't as sweet if the enemy's boat is already sunk before the battle." Taking a stance of some sort with her twin pistols she smirked.

"Now, let's fight for the treasure called victory."

Dashing forward, Avenger struck with his spear at a speed that made it seem as if he was a blur. His spear was poised to pierce straight through Rider but was met by the twin pistols she carried. Shifting the position of her gun a bit she tried to aim it at Avenger, but was forced back as sharpened tendrils branched off of the spear to get her. She didn't let the new surprise scare as she let out a hail of bullets at Avenger.

His spear seemed to move even faster than before as he twirled it so fast that the bullets were unable to get past. The bullets kept coming at Avenger for a good minute, though the only thing they served to do was annoy him if the expression on his face was of any indication.

Avenger dodged around the bullets roughly, trying not to get hit by them, but he was beginning to get grazed every now and then. Changing his tactics, Avenger threw the spear in his hand towards Rider with enough strength to make the air make an after effect. Rider dodged out of the way and let a smirk nearly come to her face only to be met with a fist in her face, knocking her backwards with a loud cracking sound.

"I've been taking it easy on you, but now..." Avenger hunched down with his arm hanging limply down at his sides as a malicious smile came to his face. The thick chains around his belt grew and floated behind him in tendrils, they looked like four snakes with the way they rattled and slivered back and forth.

"I'm going to go wild!" Avenger let out a beastial howl, the sound was filled with malicious intent. The air became heavy and it became hard to breath, I tried to calm my nerves but even after sucking in as deep a breath I could I still was shaking a bit.

Dashing forward even faster than before his arms blurred as Rider barely managed to get the twin pistols in her hands up to block. The force behind the blow was enough to send her flying into the rubble of the ship that Shinji was in front of. Looking at Shinji I took in the panic in his face as he began to ramble.

"C-come on this can't be happening! Rider can't be losing, right? I...I just got to help her then." A smirk crossed his face as he pulled up what seemed to be a digital terminal in front of his face and began rapidly typing. "Rider better thank me after this, I have to bail her out of this mess when it's her job to protect me."

What was Shinji planning I thought as I stood off to the side, my thoughts were drawn away from Shinji as another portion of the wooden hull shattered as Rider was sent through it with a loud crackling noise.

"Things are looking rather dire, aren't they boy?" Rider had quickly leaped over to Shinji's side and looked rather worse for ware. Her jacket was ripped and tattered here and there with the entire right sleeve gone along with the arm being covered in what looked like black ash.

"Tch, whatever. Things are going to start being in our favorited right about...now." As he finished Avenger had jumped out of the hull, but as soon as he touched the ground he was stuck. Hands and faceless NPC's raised out of the ground and grabbed him holding him in place. As the chains around his waist tried to skewer the data holding him in place more would quickly form as a NPC was destroyed.

"Use your Noble Phantasm now Rider!" Shinji's voice rang out full of confidence as I hung back and watched Rider hop backwards. Raising her gun up into the air, the effect was immediate as a fog rolled in.

**_Remember my name by the death from my passing! Temeroso el Draque!_**

There were hundreds of them. As the fog rolled in all I could see were ships that littered the fog and the many cannons that seemed to be aimed at Avenger and...me. On the forefront of the ship was a madly grinning Rider.

_**I am the woman who set the sun!**_

Avenger struggled to get out of the grips of the NPC's but no matter how much he struggled and destroyed them there always seemed to be another one that would form and grab him at a different angle to prevent him from getting away. What was I supposed to do? If Avenger couldn't get free we were both done for. I...I couldn't do anything but watch could I? I was helpless, but I didn't want to be. I wanted to help, I wanted Avenger to live, I didn't want to die here.

Avenger turned towards me as if sensing my plight and grinned. Why...why was he grinning while our situation was so bleak?

"Ya know, despite your faults I do believe in ya. So I know you can get us out of this mess partner."

_**You rascals, it's time! **_

Why did he believe in me? I hadn't done anything to deserve such trust. Despite the many times that I tried to assure myself, despite the many times Avenger had tried to reassure me I always doubted myself. I can't possibly let him down, I need to do something now! Shinji had been able to hack and create those NPC's so maybe...maybe I could get rid of them. They needed to meet a certain set of conditions for me to do this, but I think this counts. As I stick my hand forward it erupts with golden glow as I focus in on the NPC's. I winced as an arc of pain shot up my arm, but ignored it and continued to do what I was doing. I didn't have a lot of time to work with, but I had to do this. It was the only that could save us.

_**The king of storms,**_

Come on faster, I have to work faster!

_**a swarm of ghosts, **_

Come on now just a little bit more!

_**this is the beginning of-**_

Please just one more second!

_**the Wild Hunt!**_

Upon her words and the crack of her pistol, the entire Coliseum was engulfed in a thunderous ear-splitting roar of cannon fire. The cannon fire from the hail of ships eclipsed the battlefield in a torrent of flames and smoke, and all of it had been aimed at one target. Avenger. Amidst it all, the only other audible sound was the almost insane cackling of the English Privateer.

Moments turned to seconds before turning into minutes, the area bombarded with a constant hail of dust and fiery iron. All around and through the thick smoke, exploding shrapnel only added to the din and chaos of the Arena.

And finally, after what felt like an endless torrent, the rain of fire petered out and died down. And just as they had appeared, the cannons quickly returned to the void, the Golden Hind sailing back into the fog.

And replacing it all was a stunned and cowed silence.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for challenging a genius Hakuno! You're little Servant isn't nothing more than a fleshy little sponge blown to chunks." Shinji's voice carried itself around the Coliseum ignoring the cloud of dust and sand that lingered. "You gained a new power and let it go to your head, huh, Hakuno?"

All that answered him was silence, the dust from Rider's barrage slowly fading away as minutes passed by. As the dust cleared the field was littered in craters and was barren of life. Even the scattered shipwrecks were blown to nothingness.

"Hah! Guess I can't expect any sort of answer seeing as you've been blown to smithereens!" He let out a haughty laugh, assured of his victory as Rider walked up beside him.

"Gyayaya! Now that's the type of rush one can only get from a worthy conquest!" Rider laughed boisterously, it appeared they had won.

"Now, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" High above them me and Avenger floated in the sky. He had taken an inky black form and out of his back grew pitch black wings. I shivered as the malevolence this form radiated tried to seep into my very core, it was as if he was made up of the hate, strife, and despair of many. All of those things tried to latch onto me, but whether it was due to Avenger being my Servant or my own force of will, I managed to keep it from getting to me too much. More importantly-

I was still alive, I had made it in time. I was able to delete those programs off of Avenger, I had been right in using my magic even though my arm still felt like hundreds of needles were being inserted into it.

"Master, I'm going to use one of my Noble Phantasms to end this in one strike, so please don't be too mad at me for this." What did he mean? I suddenly found out as he threw me even higher in the air with chains wrapped around me.

"Well shit!" I was panicked as I began to fall what seemed to be a thousand feet or so.

_**Anger and Rage...**_

I couldn't see what was happening, but I could feel the amount of energy being charged up as I fell to the ground that was getting closer.

**_Pain and Strife..._**

I could see Rider and Shinji gloating down there unaware of the fact that Avenger and me were still alive. Whatever Avenger was about to do he needed to do it quickly, the ground was beginning to get a little to close for my own sake.

_**Be consumed utterly...**_

I was probably only 500 or so feet from the ground and I was beginning to fear for my life a bit, but I trusted Avenger to not let me die. He had to have thought about how much time it would take for him to do this before he actually went and did his Noble Phantasm, right? ...Well, whatever the case I had to trust him. My life was literally in his hands right now.

_**By this Cursed Fire.**_

It was over in an instant. For the brief second that I saw it had been a scene familiar to me, it was like hell on Earth. It had reminded me of the dream that I had had only a short while ago. I could see Rider get engulfed in flames and being scorched by the fire. The way it had clung to her for that moment, was as if the fire was actually grabbing her and trying to consume her. It was...disturbing.

Just as I was about to hit the ground I felt myself being yanked upwards.

"Gotcha. That was too close, almost had to rely on those chains making sure you didn't die."

I ignored Avenger in favor of looking at the defeated form of Rider. There were burns covering her from her neck down. Her coat was burnt to ashes leaving her in the white corset she wore under it and I looked away as I saw exactly how bad the burns littering her arms and legs were. One of her hands had been nothing but a cauterized stump, it showed me just how bad those flames were. Whatever those flames were, it certainly wasn't normal. I guess that this was why Avenger had been so confident.

"Wh-What the hell?! How did my Servant get defeated?! No matter how you look at it, I'm the best! I can't lose to someone in the first round! It...It's YOUR fault, El Draque! This happened because you suck!" Shinji was in disbelief as he looked between me and his own Servant.

From where she lied on the ground Rider managed to push herself up onto her elbows and spoke.

"...Huh? Flogging a waterlogged sailor, are we? It won't reverse our fortunes, Master."

"Argh! If you've got the energy to talk back, then go fight! There's no way I'm losing this!"

"Hmm, I don't think that's happening. Whatever those flames were...they did much more than just burn me on the outside, I can feel my heart slowing. I'm going to disappear."

"Say what?! You think you can run away and leave me here? I lost because of you!"

"...My fault? Perhaps. Or it could have been carelessness. Or a lack of tenacity, luck, ability, etc... Well, whatever. Fortune is fickle and fate is what we make of it. We lost for a reason. We may be strong, but we didn't have what it takes to win."

"Why are you making it sound like somebody else's problem? I did what I'm supposed to do! I'm the best! It wasn't supposed to happen like this. You ruined everything by becoming my Servant! Useless! Damn it! I can't believe I lost! This game sucks! Suuucks!"

"Master, the boy has been defeated let us take our leave before this reaches it's climax. When we get back, you should take a nap because you seem rather tired."

"...Okay." My words were dead as I remembered what it truly meant to win.

"Hey... W-Wait! Hey! I've got an idea. How about you declare that I won the battle? B-B-Because, you know, you just won this battle by accident! There's a 100% chance you'll lose in the second round. But I'll win in it for sure. Think about it. Isn't it better for one of us to keep winning than for you to lose in the next round? Hey... Wait. I said wait! Can't you see the equation? I'm saying I'll share the Holy Grail with you!"

"Cut it out, Shinji. You've lost and you know it. You can't change what happened."

"Shut up! We lost because of YOU! What makes you think you have the right to act so bossy?! ...Damn it. Argh, you may have won this one game Hakuno, but don't get a big head over it. In real life, I'm still a champion! Listen, when I go home, I'm gonna figure out who you really are and..." Suddenly Shinji panicked as his arm began to turn pitch black.

"Wha? Wh-What the hell is going on? M-My body's...disappearing?! I've never logged out like this!"

As a transparent orange wall formed between us Shinji lets out a desperate cry as his arms, legs and torso gradually fizzle into blackness.

"Losers die in the Holy Grail War. As a Master, you should have known that, Shinji." El Draque said as she lied in the sand, propped up on her elbows.

"What?! D-Die?! But just our avatars get erased, right? There's no way you can DIE in a virtual world..."

"Yes. You lose, you die. This is a "war," not a "game." Most everyone who joins this war ends up dead. The sole survivor is the only one who can go home alive."

"Wha... No way! That isn't funny...! But it's a tournament! So it's a game, right? Right?! Aaagh... Wh-Why isn't this stopping?! D-Do something! Isn't a Servant supposed to help their Master?!"

"If it was easy to break the rules, they wouldn't have created them in the first place. But, well...the good and bad both are sent off to another world in the end. It's nothing to complain about."

"Acting like you know so much...! Aren't you ashamed at all?! First you lose...and now this...?!"

"Hmm? Am I ashamed! Of course I am. I'm so disgusted with myself that I could throw up. But, I already knew this was a possibility. Remember what I told you when we made our contract, little boy? Be prepared, because a villain's final moments are laughably miserable!" She gives a hearty laugh, even as her body is being erased by the system.

"Considering the things you've done, this isn't such a bad death. Just let yourself go, Shinji. And you folks over there, let's hear some laughter, huh? It's sad when a clown can't get a laugh from their crowd."

Looking directly towards me she spoke.

"May the rest of your journey go well. I'd like it if you ended up stronger than me. In life, I fought against military ships. It's against my nature to enjoy fighting weaker opponents." Turning a forced smile my way, the female pirate disappeared. She was a great navigator, and the first person to circumnavigate the world. In her final moments, she went out laughing. Now that she's gone... Shinji must know what his fate is.

"H-Hey! Who gave you permission to disappear like that?! You gotta help me! Don't leave me! Oh... Oh god...! Then, you! You help me! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation right now! You owe me!"

His pleas became more desperate as I could only watch as he faded away slowly.

"Nooo, no... I'm disappearing! Agh, didn't we used to be friends?! Help me! Waahhh! I'm really disappearing! Why? Why does it feel like I'm going to die in real life, too?! What the hell?! This is crazy...! Help! Why aren't you helping me?! I'm only eight years old! I don't want to die yet-"

Those were his last words, he's gone. The person known as Shinjou Matou has been erased from existence. The only thing that he has left behind...is me. The victor. Tears streamed down my face and I sunk to my knees, I hadn't been prepared for something like this. Is this what awaited all that loss?

-And so, round one of the Holy Grail War comes to a close.

The fight is over. I have won and Shinji has lost. And so, Shinji met death. ...Can it be true? I know what I saw, but it doesn't feel real. Has his life been lost forever? Just because I won? Without any explanation or greater meaning? Stepping out of the elevator I was met by a familiar person.

"It appears that the first round is now over."

I wonder how long I stood there dumbfounded. When I finally came to, Rin Tousaka was staring at me.

"Even though Shinji was the one who chose to fight you, he's the one that ended up dead. The reigning game champion of Asia is defeated. The moron didn't have a clue how to fight for his life. Such is the fate of any magus who treats the Holy Grail War like a game. A pathetic way to die, no?"

"Do not talk about Shinji in such a way." I automatically opened my mouth to defend the dead from desecration. The only sign of my anger was my clenched fists as I stared up at her.

"In a battlefield like this, there is no point in exalting the dead. As a Magus he should've known the consequences if he lost."

The look in her eyes and her words drove home a message: on the field of battle, losers die. It should have been obvious, but apparently not to Shinji and I.

"The winner of the Holy Grail War can be granted any wish. However, there is only one winner. Everyone who enters has wishes and dreams, things they desire to have at any cost. Things worth dying for. You don't seem to have regained any of your memory yet. ...It's better that way. To lack a motive, that is. But you should at least be mentally prepared. If you're not ready to be kill or be killed, it'd be better to go hide under a rock."

"I know I should, but really is this the only option? To kill each other just so we can have a chance to obtain a wish? Is this the sort of messed up war this is?!" My anger had finally flowed into my voice, but Tousaka remained indifferent.

"Hide from reality if you like, but round two will inevitably come. No remaining Master thinks they can win without being prepared."

She's right.

As much as I don't want to admit it Rin is right about this.

Everyone who makes a stand here fights with a strong will. I doubt that there's a single one that I could defeat without a hard fight first. I don't have much of a reason to fight, but despite that I want to live.

That said, what right do I have to trample other people's dreams?

* * *

_A few little comments to make at the end on my part. For one, I hope that I did good job on the fight scene and keeping Jinako as her own character similar to canon though I'm lacking some data on how she normally acts I tried to make it based on the concept of a NEET. One that knows how to interact somewhat anyways. Second for the people that actually reviewed, followed, and even favorite this story I'm sorry for the long wait. Life's a real bitch every now and then, but if I can get things together expect another chapter either late this month or early October. Lastly, if you can offer any advice on the story now that would be helpful. If you can see anything that I might be able to improve on let me know how to do so. I don't claim to be the greatest writer ever, but I do take a bit of pride in my work. Anyways, so long. Until I put another chapter up._


	5. Anomaly in Eden

_**A short interlude while I work on the next main chapter for the story. Hopefully you can find some enjoyment in this, as I force myself to figure out how exactly I want the next chapter to go.**_

* * *

_Anomaly in Eden_

* * *

They stalked the field waiting for one of the Masters to arrive. They wandered in a set formation, whether it be in a certain radius or a specific direction, they always waited. They were programmed for inaction until a Master appeared before them or in rarer cases, something that was specifically classified as a unique threat. The latter case was something that the Moon Cell had hard coded into their programs approximately two years ago when subject VIRUS had gotten into the system.

The first time they had saw the target labeled VIRUS they had not known what to do. It was data just like them, but it also wasn't. They weren't coded to attack each other unless someone modified their code, which was possible but not easily done so. At first subject VIRUS had watched them wearily but also as if it's coding was broken. It held some intelligence, but the glazed look in it's eyes were telling of its current mental facilities. It would sit off in the corner of the area just watching, but one day things changed.

A Master had come in, possibly to train or maybe to get their required cipher key for the war, and they had attacked when he had gotten too close. It was standard procedure and was apart of their coding, it was what they were made to do. They quickly found out that subject VIRUS was functional as blades had quickly skewered them. They had tried to fight it, but it was as if it was a Heroic Spirit, but their data also clearly said it was not. Subject VIRUS was...an anomaly.

Even so, if it came down to it, they could ultimately elimate it if they called down the master program. However, despite his meddling in the process of the war, they still had to follow the primary objective. Perhaps, subject VIRUS would find the far side of the Moon Cell and be trapped there, it'd be a ninety-nine point nine percent that he could not return if it did. Subject VIRUS tended to have bad luck, they had realized this after the fifth ambush that they had rounded it into, so maybe it would get rid of itself eventually. Their thoughts had apparently strayed to much, the administrator was currently changing their coding again. This was fine, but they couldn't help but feel some emotion at the fact that this had been the twenty-second time this had occurred in the last two years. It was...annoying, to say the least.

* * *

He didn't know how exactly he had gotten here, but he didn't doubt that girl in *** would have some very choice words for him the next time he saw her. More importantly, he needed to get back to _her_. This strange place had done something to his arm, ******'s arm, it felt weird. Something in this place has stabilized it for him, but the seal was also back on his arm. While the arm didn't seem to be consistently trying to overwhelm him, he didn't take it off in possible fear of losing himself again. Even with his memories as foggy as they were, he could remember what had happened when he had taken the seal off. He couldn't risk that again.

For now, he needed to focus on escaping from wherever he was. However, his chances of escape so far had been rather slim. He had just ********* the *****, and his consciousness was fading due to ******'s arm overwhelming him and then just as it seemed to be over something had pulled him. When he awoke he was barely conscious, his mind was still scattered and from what he could understand he was rebooting or something. Even now a lot of his memories were still jumbled as he wondered around this strange place.

The best way to describe where he was that it was a labyrinth, or more specifically it felt like a labyrinth. The landscape itself was beautiful as the first things he noticed when he awoke was the evening sun sinking below the horizon, and the towering castle spires. He had awoken on some sort steps and couldn't see the ground, if it even existed. There were multiple intersecting paths with the same Victorian style with rises and falls in the form of steps, it was like a thread cast every which way. However despite the place's beauty, he needed to figure out how to escape. He could still smell the consistent scent of iron in the wind here, like a telltale trace of blood that stained this beautiful scenery, it was disconcerting.

Even more strange was his body. In the time that he was here he had never once felt particularly hungry or even had to use the bathroom. It was weird and had set him on edge once he realized that he hadn't eaten in a week or so, but as time passed he got used to it. The only thing he could think of was that whatever force that had brought him here didn't want him to die. This place was lifeless despite the architecture and atmosphere, however it wasn't in the sense that nothing hadn't been here it was quite the opposite. He had stumbled into what could only be considered some sort of dungeon and it was horrific.

There was red splattered all over the room. Red spilling from crucified bodies. Red pooling on the floor, spreading little by little. All of it red. All of it anguish. All of it a prison of blood that shouldn't exist in this world. On the opposite wall were human shapes, sewn in place like insects pinned down as specimens. Blood flows obediently from the wounds gauged into their flanks, shoulders, and arms. What had been even worse was the fact they had still been alive. They could feel every agonizing moment and were refused death until they were robbed of what made them individuals. Cutting them down from their bonds had resulted in them dying almost instantly and then fading away as if they were being deleted into that black ooze and then into a fine mist. He had cried for them, but felt as if he had given them a mercy kill in this case. They had been the reason for the constant stench of blood that wafted in the air, and their living corpses had been protected by the monsters that existed in this place.

There were strange creatures in this labyrinth, ranging from large mechanical looking insects to these digital looking things that slunk around. It was hard to describe them because they were simply so abnormal, but more importantly they attacked others or at least that one person. It hadn't been too difficult to defeat, he had formed a simple sword by "tracing" it via the memories that he was getting through ******'s arm. He wished he could remember whose arm it was, but that was something he'd gotten used to while here. His life here revolved mainly around looking for a way out, killing those monsters, thinking about what he knew, and on rare occasions he was visited by that strange girl.

He felt confused when he remembered his meeting with that thing that called itself BB. The female reminded him of _her_, but it was obvious to him that they were quite different. BB was wicked and cruel, he could see it in her eyes whenever she talked about those people her senpai apparently worked with. Despite this, he could tell for some reason that she wasn't nearly as bad as she came off. Though, he had tried to fight her before it had ended in a draw. He couldn't deal any real damage to her and for some reason her spells wouldn't work on him as they should, she said that something was protecting him.

She was a weird person to be associated with, but nowadays she was the only person he had extended contact as he tried to figure out how to get out of this labyrinth or at the very least get to a different section of the labyrinth. He was quite sure that he had explored nearly all that this section had to offer

"Oh, Anamoly-san. I see that you're still trying out how to get out of the magnificent Sakura Labyrinth." Speak of the devil. Looking up my eyes locked onto her as she hovered in the air underneath a sakura tree. She was wearing the familiar long black coat and black skirt along with a white shirt and an eye-catching red bowtie, covering her legs were black stockings. In her white gloved hands was the pointer she carried with her all times, or at least all of the times he had seen her so far.

"For one such as yourself, it's quite a surprise that you haven't managed to make your way out, but perhaps it's because you never belonged here in the first place. I suppose I could give you a bit of help. While it's fun to watch you scurry about trying to figure out how to get to the next section, at the pace you're going you'll never even meet up with those people and my love."

Was she going to help him possibly? Despite the fact that she was sassy and almost like a bully in the way that she acted he was quite confident that she would help him if it meant making this game, as that was what she treated as, more fun.

"So are you going to help me BB?" He asked guardedly, she didn't seem like the type that would help without getting something in return he thought to himself. She might not see just plain amusement as enough of an equivalent exchange and with her he knew she would try and take all that she could get out of him if possible. It made him wish that the girl in *** was here to help him, she could probably keep pace with BB easier.

"I suppose if you wish to see such a menial thing as simply opening a gate as helping you, then I am. However, honestly you should know that I'm only doing this because I can use you for some entertainment as my love struggles to complete this labyrinth. On that note, I do have a request in exchange for my help, if you don't mind?" Her voice held a confidence and assured tone that made him feel as if she already knew he would accept her request.

"Oh, it's nothing major. I would just like you to do two things and in exchange I shall make it so that every time a new labyrinth floor is opened up it will be visible to you Anomaly-san. The first thing should be simple enough, just continue as you have been. Seeing you scurrying around is quite delightful and seeing as you've somehow dilated time around you, you're not to far behind the other group to make this any less interesting."

"Dilating time? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you haven't noticed? Well, in simple terms, your presence here is slowing the surrounding area around you so long as their is no one else around here that is either a Heroic Spirit or one of the participants in my game. You could say your presence is similar to a curse almost, I've tried to fix it but alas even this queen has her limit."

So how long had he been here then if time was being slowed around him? It had felt like months almost a year or so, but with BB's words he could totally be off base and the time spent could be close to nearly a week or a month.

"Oh, that pitiful look on your face is so nice. Metelilith would probably find you such an interesting prospect if given a chance to meet you, but alas that would ruin my game. Now that we are done with that digression, I should send you off. My second request can wait for awhile, as you are now it wouldn't be any fun if you went ahead with what I want you to do." Snapping her fingers, it was almost as if a mirage disappeared as stairs lined with a satin carpet appeared leading downwards.

Had they been here the entire time?

"I could explain to you the process behind it, but that would be trifling. Now on you go Anamoly-san, if you wish to leave this place you're going to have to complete my Labyrinth and with your strength the programs will be in for quite an exciting time. Oh, but be careful, okay? Since, at my core, I loathe all human beings the Labyrinth is always waiting for a chance to kill you. Bye for now." And, as if she had never been there to begin with she disappeared.

She had a real flair for the dramatics he thought to himself as he eyed the now visible staircase. Despite her quirks however, she had decided to help him and even if that meant he owed her a favor he was at least thankful for her help. Looking around cautiously he took a few calming breaths, he had been stuck here for who knows how long and now he was finally gifted with a chance to find his way out. He was determined to make the most of it, no matter what came his way nothing would stop him in his goal to return to _her_. He had made a promise and fully intended to keep it.

It was with this determination that Shirou Emiya descended further into the labyrinth.


	6. Midnight Eden Part 1

Midnight Eden 2.1

* * *

_A journey without a destination _

_a voyage at sea with no map_

_what awaits after drifting lost _

_is only a miserable death_

_and yet;_

_you draw sustenance from fish_

_memorize the pilgrimage of the stars,_

_and land upon nameless shores._

_We start as novice navigators, and..._

_we search for Eden to become great._

_However..._

_sinking is only inevitable._

* * *

**_Week 2, Day 1 Midday_**

* * *

"Ahh!" I let out a scream as I woke up.

I had a nightmare...about Shinji. I could still see his hand reaching out for me as I stood there, trying to maintain a stoic facade but inwardly I had been in shock. His face was dissolving as his body began to gradually corrupt into that blackness. His body dissolved into a fine mist even as he pleaded for his life, his arm stretched out to grab mine. I feel ripped apart to the core. There's Shinji's death and then there's what Rin said. Rin's right. I know it's logical to not care and to simply move on, but emotionally I can't deal with his death like that. Unable to let it pass unnoticed Avenger decides to speak to me.

"I don't understand why you're so shaken by his death Master. Humans die all the time, while you could argue that this was a friend of yours, you must also realize it was you or him. That girl told you to find a purpose or gain resolve, well you gain that from this death. Do you want to let Shinji's death mean nothing? And if you can't accept this purpose than just go by what feel's right, you're gut will never steer you wrong."

His words made sense, I couldn't let my weak resolve stop me. I had a purpose didn't I? I have to keep reminding myself of the fact that I need to find answers. I'll disappear if I lose, and I'm not willing to die until I get all the answers to my questions. Until then I'll keep doing my best.

"Thanks Avenger." His pep talk had reassured me a bit.

"No problem Master." As he dematerialized gain, I hear an electronic noise from my portable terminal.

_: : The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board._

I should hurry to the bulletin board. It was very important that I knew who I had to fight this week. If I didn't try my hardest to actually survive then it was only inevitable that I would die, and I couldn't let that happen. Not until I had all of the answers that I wanted, no needed, from Kotomine and finally learned about my past among other things.

Throwing on my tan school shirt and pants I left the top buttons undone, in no small nod to Shinji. Despite him being an asshole of no small degree he was still my friend, this was just a way to remember him and...cope I guess. Exiting my room and making sure that I had my terminal with me I made my way over to the board on this floor. As I made my way over there voices down the hall grabbed my attention.

"Greetings, Sir Dan Blackmore. It's an honor to meet a knight that holds a reputation as well known as your own."

The only person that I know that could possibly give such a refined greeting would have to be Leo, looking towards my right I can see Leo and his Servant. He was speaking to an elderly man who wore a green and black attire. Despite his age, he didn't seem frail in the least bit, if anything it felt as if his age made his figure more solid if that made sense. He was like a tree sort of, old but sturdy. Now that I think about it, he was the one who had kicked Shinji out of the church last week.

"The honor is mine. To meet the lord successor to the Harways in a place such as this..."

"Certainly you're not surprised. I am just here to retrieve what is rightfully ours. I am a novice to the battlefield, but family decided that it was me who would participate. It's a rather embarrassing confession to make to such a seasoned knight."

Knight? This elderly guy did certainly look the picture of what a knight could be, but even I knew that our battlefields were generally ruled by guns. Perhaps he is a "knight" in title instead, then? Taking out my terminal I make sure to type a little note, as a file matrix for Dan Blackmore suddenly appears. Perhaps this information could come in handy to me later.

"The almighty Grail... The Holy Grail is to be yours then I presume?"

"Of course. We Harways must have it under our control especially if its guardianship is vacant. Something so divine does not belong in the hands of a mortal man, but instead it shall be held in the embrace of a king. Despite this, I will have to fight for it as such even if it is only inevitable that I shall come to acquire it. This Holy Grail War is annoying, but what can you do?"

Leo was very...confident that he'd win this. I wished that he didn't have the power to back up that confidence, but I knew in my case it was doubtful. My opponents were bound to be strong, you had to have a certain level of skill to make it even this far and Leo seemed like he was at the very top of the ladder when it came to skill.

"You speak of the divine rights of kings. Yes, I can see clearly that's where you're coming from. So, the Holy Grail is legitimate. To tell the truth, I was rather dubious on the whole of this matter but perhaps the Queen knew of my apprehensiveness. I feel unsuitably roused, to think that at this age I would see the honor in questing for the Holy Grail!"

"Of course the Holy Grail is real. To your country most of all."

"Oh? And how exactly have you arrived at such a conclusion?" The raised eyebrow from Dan seemed to express that he was genuinely curious.

"Because of you Sir Blackmore. You are not only a veteran, but also a knight decorated by the Queen herself. The fact that a man of your rank has been dispatched for this affair is proof enough that the Grail is real, or at least that the Queen believes as such."

"You words seem to hold some magnitude to them, young king. However, I am just an old soldier. Perhaps it would be more likely that the Queen could not spare a young life for this battle royal, hence the reasoning behind me being called upon."

"You're close to the Queen, so you must have heard her displeasure at a certain allied organization." Leo didn't seem to believe that Dan was as out of the loop as he was making himself out to be and I found myself agreeing. My case was unique, nearly everyone else knew exactly what they were getting into and generally had some reasoning behind it. What could make a soldier such as him participate? A question to solve for later after I got as much info as possible.

"Well, the Queen's intention do not reach a simple soldier's ears."

"Ah, I see. I beg your pardon. I shall be taking my leave then. Let us be off, Gawain."

"As you wish." Gawain had remained a silent figure the entire time as I just stood there behind them, I had no doubt that he had most likely noticed me. Turning around Leo noticed me immediately, I hadn't done anything to hide myself this time. Leo tended to hand out information for free and I had almost no doubts that Leo most likely already knew my opponent before I did.

"It's been a while, Hakuno."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Even now, when I'm inwardly still in grief, my voice seems to lack any true infliction.

"I had heard you passed the first round. Congratulations. Shinji must've been a somewhat difficult opponent for you to face due to your previous connections with him, but it is obvious you managed to get past that seeing as you're standing here now. Anyway, are you ready for the second round? I'd wish you luck, but...the opponent you are to face is quite troubling. That woman is an oddity to me and yet her lack of skills makes her seem to be a non-issue. If perhaps you can figure out the mystery behind her, you may just have a shot at victory."

Leo doesn't elaborate any further before deciding to leave and looking around I can see that Dan also left while I was conversing with Leo. The things they were talking about were rather difficult, but I could determine that both of their factions wished to acquire the grail for different reasons. If I didn't have the few memories I did, I would say that it'd be impossible for a dream-granting cup to exist. However, I know better. Both Dan and Leo believe it and steadily I'm becoming convinced that it is the truth, but whatever the case I should go look at whom my opponent is.

Just as before, my name is listed next to another on a sheet on the bulletin board. My name is listed first and then...

_**Master**: Kiara Sesshouin_

_**Battleground**: The Dark Depths_

Kiara Sesshouin...? Who exactly was that? The name didn't bring any particular thoughts of someone I knew to mind, so maybe it was someone I hadn't met yet.

"Oh, it appears that I am your opponent this round Hakuno. How startling this is."

That feminine and gentle voice was familiar, I could remember the experience that I had with this woman. Turning around I was face to face with the nun that had fallen on me. I couldn't tell exactly how old she was, but I would say that maybe she was somewhere in her twenties. The tight dress that she wore was black with a noticeable slit going up the left side revealing her white stockings. She was beautiful, but I couldn't keep my focus on that. She was also my opponent for this round.

"Your eyes hold such single-mindedness, as if you were a raging beast determined to acquire a piece of meat. To eye me with such a look makes me happy somehow. I am an unworthy woman who lacks any sort of will to do something such as win, so it is quite odd that I am here right?"

She lacked the will to win? That was like me in a sense, but her words were said with such honesty that it made my heart go out to her. Maybe she was just a pawn in this messed up war that had been put here without any reason, but...that was impossible. She couldn't have just joined against her will.

"You must of had some reason or another for deciding to join right?" I voiced my thoughts to her briefly.

"I suppose I have some reason to be here. If anything I suppose I would just like to save and help others. However, I doubt that I will make it there as I am now. My own skills are rather lacking to be honest and I am somewhat surprised I managed to make it even this far. Even if I lose now however, if it is against someone with so much genuine determination I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." She finished with a kind smile and I couldn't help but feel for her. It was like she had already accepted her defeat as an inevitability and was just going with the motions until that moment.

"You shouldn't be like that, if you don't try then what was the point of this?" My words were filled with concern for her.

"Heehee. You're very worried by this, aren't you. Don't look like that. You're different from me. I can tell even if you don't say it. You have a pure and selfless determination. Though I am an unworthy woman who only protects her own life, I thank you very much for your concern."

Kiara Sesshouin gives thanks from the bottom of her heart to one who might inevitably kill her. Something warm lights my heart. Though her words are out of concern for my guilt, the gratitude that fills them is real. A tender smile that embraces all people's actions and character. Kiara has the kind of friendly demeanor you seldom find.

"Did you hear that, Andersen? Words are cheap, but your criticisms may be of some use. Will you please offer advice to these people?"

Kiara calls her Servant not be their class name, but be their true name – the one usually kept secret. True names are the most closely guarded secrets in the Holy Grail War, but she gives voice to it readily. She's such a gentle spirit who has only seeking to protect her life and seems to not particularly care for the Grail, so maybe she has no reason not to show her hand to an enemy.

It would be right to call the boy who materializes before me handsome, in a childish way. His eyes however, hold shades of despair quite contrary to his appearance. Hans Christian Andersen. One of the three greatest authors of children's stories in the world, famous for "The Little Mermaid" and "The Little Match Girl." The information comes to my mind as if it was always their, but perhaps it came from hearing a portion of his real name. This boy created those bedtime stories I've heard countless times?

"…hmph. As she just said, I'm Andersen, a third rate Servant. My class and such don't bear discussion. A vulgar heroic spirits, fitting for the very worst of Masters, you understand. But, don't you have a depressingly ordinary face? No suffering, no sorrow, the face of a person who's simply been abandoned by the world. All right, that's not bad. A clown has to be that way. They say that stupidity is crime, but for the common people to be abandoned by the world is a blessing. You'll enjoy good and evil alike! That's what they call an honest life. After we're thrown out of our mother's womb, there's nothing for it but to laugh at the ugliness of the world."

I stared at him as he spoke. His voice was very different from his body, being rather gruff and masculine instead of childish. That being said, instead of giving me actual advice it seemed as if he was just heavily criticizing me so far.

"Hmm? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I thought you were going to give me some advice, not criticize me." I blandly stated to him.

"What, you weren't looking for criticism? You want advice? Then you should have said so in the beginning, you idiot. Don't trust strangers. Don't trust women. And that woman in particular you should avoid. Her body, her words, her ideas, all of it is poison to any ordinary person. They say that looking at too bright a light will make you go blind, you know? The masses cannot endure the preaching of saints. And with this woman the results are especially bad."

"…oh, as soon as you open your mouth it's nothing but abuses. All I've done is acknowledge that I lack the will and the talent to resolve this present situation. Andersen. Perhaps being inside the box really suits you better than coming out?" Kiara's words held the same gentle kindness she normally had despite the verbal abuse that her own Servant had submitted her to.

"Heh. I spoke because I was told to speak. Then I ran with it, and in the end my scrawling will never stop, Kiara. You ordered me to instruct this plebeian. I spoke the bitter truth. Putting on kid-gloves and tip-toeing around it won't teach him anything. So I am determined to cut down those people's price."

"…that word again? It's been long enough for you already, but I've told you that you can't attach a price to a person, haven't I?"

"My job is to speak the truth. And human life has a price. And you waste that value, witch. — And you, young Master." Andersen's sharp gaze turns towards me as if he was appraising me. The gruff voice aside the gaze that he has gives a sense of maturity one wouldn't expect from someone that looks as he does.

"Yes?"

"You intend to be the leading actor in your own story, don't you? Yes, that's true. But someday that play will end as a failure that no one ever sees. All people are leading characters, but when the curtain falls it's only a small handful of winners whose performance is praised as a masterpiece. So, don't stop. Don't be extravagant. Waste nothing. If you want your wishes to be granted, then you shouldn't listen to the words of critics and the like. So go and work yourself like a cart-horse, third-rate."

"Heehee. This is what he's like, but I hope you'll get along. You're a good person with honest eyes."

I honestly don't see myself getting along with her Servant anytime soon, his verbal abuse would probably grate on my nerves but I suppose he couldn't be worse than Shinji...was. I shook my head a bit before I got too lost in thought and managed to catch Kiara leaving.

"We shall meet again Hakuno. I pray that you have a safe journey until we meet for our fated battle." With that parting remark she left, going down the stairs to wherever.

"Master, as that woman's Servant said it would do greatly for your health if you do not let that woman's words sway you. She is more like a Demon than a Bodhisattva and I fear what could happen to you if her words take hold in your heart. Like the Devil she'll take and take and until you have nothing left, but adoration for her; that is her curse."

"But, she doesn't seem like that at all. I don't know why you're telling me this Avenger, but she's like a Saint. She doesn't even have any will to win she just wants to save people, or are you saying she was lying to me. Kiara doesn't seem like the type of person to lie, she's kind and benevolent." Bother her own Servant and mine said she was evil or something, but I just didn't see it. Couldn't she just be nice?

"I suppose she seems that way to a normal human, I guess you wouldn't understand the curse she brings upon others." Not willing to explain anymore than he already he had, Avenger disappeared. He seemed a bit angry with me, but I was feeling kind of the same. Hopefully that wouldn't affect our teamwork or anything, especially now that I was able to help a bit. Until then I guess I'd chat around the school for a bit until the cipher key generated.

_**Day 1 Evening**_

I had been thinking the whole day about how exactly I was going to fight Kiara. Despite my heart telling me this was wrong, my brain reminded me that I could potentially die if I didn't do anything at all. I needed to gather information about her, but how was I going to do that? Being completely honest, I wasn't much of a sleuth unless I had some sort of lead to look up on and the person that usually gave me those leads indirectly was...Rin. Sighing lightly I decided that I would go ask her, despite her harsh words she was my most likely bet for help.

"You know, half of the familiar faces around here are gone, now that the first round is over."

"Yeah man. I wonder if you and I will fight given enough time."

"Don't even think about that man, that would be...bad."

The chatter of students was prevalent among the students as I walked the halls. Most of it was just mainly about the after effects that the first round had on people, they probably hadn't expected things were going to be like this. I didn't doubt that if it wasn't for Avenger I probably wouldn't have even made it this far, even if he and I disagreed over Kiara.

"Pardon me, but that nun on the first floor is your next opponent, right?" A group of people walked up to me as I was approaching the stairs that led up to the third floor. While they were rather nondescript, they each had something in common with one another. They all had a dharma wheel symbol on their uniforms, the symbol was for Buddhism I thought.

"Yes?" I spoke questioningly, why exactly did it matter to them?

In a surge of motion one of them had me up against the wall. The guy pinning me there was around my height, being around 5'8" I was pretty tall, but he was significantly more muscular than I was which allowed him to brute force me much easier. Inwardly I was panicking a bit and wondering why these people would do this and yet outwardly I hadn't flinched. My poker face never failed me, or whatever the reason was for my lack of usual facial expressions.

"If you hurt the almighty prophet we'll be gunning for you in every single round after! If you dare to lay a single hand on her we will know and we will come for you. Some lowly spirit hacker such as yourself is not worthy of such recognition nor affection from our goddess." His words were said with such fervent reverence that it was disconcerting, was she really that important to these people?

"I'm sorry, that'll be impossible seeing as she's my opponent for the next round. What would you do in my situation?" My question was blunt as I looked at the crowd before me.

"We would all gladly commit suicide if it met our goddess could achieve her goal! It is heresy to impede upon whatever our goddess plans for the Holy Grail and the only reasonable thing to do would be to forfeit our own lives if it meant our goddess could be closer to saving others from desire!" His words were near manic as the person in front of me spoke, and I could see the crowd was only more of the same. They each had this sort of look to their eye that was unnerving, as if they were near mindless almost. I was jolted out of my thoughts as I was suddenly dropped to my feet.

"You shall fall in line in front of our goddess and you will come to know the all-encompassing acceptance and love that she would give to us all. She is the enlightened and we are her followers." Just as abruptly as they all had appeared they seemed to all leave just as quickly.

"That was...weird." This only made my trip to Rin even more necessary. Maybe she could shed some light on what the hell just happened and some background on Kiara herself. Going up the stairs I made my way up to the third floor and then walked up to the roof access door. Opening the door I was met with familiar artificial sun and wind that was natural to the Moon Cell. I saw Rin there in the same spot that she had been as before, looking out into the distance to something that maybe only she could see.

"I heard about your second round opponent." Rin spoke simply, it seems as if she was aware that I was here.

"She's a very difficult person to acquire info on, but perhaps you can do something with this knowledge. She was the leader of the Tachikawa Eiten School after her father past away and had rapidly increased the numbers through usage of the internet. She's a very dangerous women, but more precisely she was acknowledged by the Church as a modern prophet and even at one point a candidate for the next Pope." The grimace that crossed her face told me to refrain from me voicing my thoughts about how that doesn't sound like such a bad thing.

"However, the more important thing is what happens to those that happen to associate with her."

"Um...what happens?"

"Suicide."

"Wait, what? What do you mean suicide? Do you mean some people killed themselves because of her." Her face was wrinkled in thought as I looked at her, was this situation that serious that even Rin was worried by it? It seemed a bit far-fetched for me, but she was helping me for some reason or another so I might as well take advantage of it until her kindness runs out.

"That's just the thing, it's not some people it's everyone. All of the believers who followed Kiara committed suicide, men and women adored her so much that they killed themselves. People who fell deeply in love with her, people who were addicted to maltreating her, people who were dependent on conversation with her, people who hated her to death, people who lost themselves in carnality. All with the same result. Suicide. Even offline, people who got involved with her would almost invariably commit suicide."

"H-how could that have happened?" I tried to keep my voice stoic, but there was noticeable tone of shock when I spoke.

"No one knows!" Rin folded her arms across in chest and as she tapped her foot I could imagine that she was just as shocked or at least angered. "In the beginning she saved a lot of people with her school's teachings, but inevitable somewhere down the line something happened and it has led to her betrayal by people that formally thought of her in a bright light. She saved many people, but those people trampled her good intentions underfoot. She was betrayed by people countless times. Yet still, she never abandoned her resolve to give them salvation. Betrayed by both faith and people, she was slandered as a murderer. It's also the fact that she was the apparent cause of mass suicide and hostilities. Consequently with the sponsorship of the Western European Plutocracy, she became an internationally wanted digital criminal." Letting out a sigh she seemed to calm herself some.

"Her virtual religious school or cult, whatever it could be considered, no longer exists and she is the last officiating monk of the barely surviving Shingon Tachikawa Eiten School. Even virtual police investigators and intelligence operatives from the Western European Plutocracy got taken in, the intelligence operative died in order to save her from her adherents who were going to kill her and that individual was antisocial, and not the type to pursue women. How she does it no one knows and more than likely not, you're going to be just like everyone else." Her voice turned frigid towards the end.

"She's like a temptress, and honestly she's of a different caliber than your first round opponent. You're quite pathetic as you are now. You're memories haven't returned, and your quite weak on top of that. I don't wanna preach, but without memories, without a reason to fight, you're dead in the water. I wouldn't be surprised if you already believe she's some sort of saint. You should know that things are never that black and whi-"

"Shut up!" I yelled loudly. I didn't need to be put down by her, I already knew my faults. Yeah, I have a lack of genuine motivation but I wasn't going to just let myself die.

"So what! Maybe she isn't such a nice person as she seems or maybe she is and maybe she's just a victim of circumstances! However, she's legitimately a nice person and all she does is wish to seek peace for others. How do you think I feel knowing that to survive I'll probably, no...definitely extinguish her life just so I can get my answers. I want to live, heck even Kiara wants to live, and you do as well so why...why do we have to kill each other over something so stupid!?" My voice felt slightly raw, I hadn't meant to yell but her words pushed me over the edge I had kept myself from.

"Hehehe..." The giggle that came from Tohsaka made me look at her, her face was that of amusement but also...something else. "You're such an idealist Hakuno, but maybe that's what makes you who you are. I'll reserve my words for now, but I don't rescind anything I've said so far. When we meet in battle we'll see if you're hopelessly naive ideals hold any merit. If you don't remember anything, keep this in your mind. To be a magus means to walk with death. I recommend figuring out what made you lose your memories, that should help you figure out where to go from here." With her piece said she left and walked right past me.

"Why...?" I stared at the artificial sun as if it would give me answers.

"Why do we have to suffer? Why do people have to die for something like a wish? Why can't we all just get along or something? Just...why?" I stood there like a limp puppet, I was totally overwhelmed by everything that had happened today. Was Kiara really responsible for all the things that had happened around? Or maybe she was a victim of chance?

"Why? It's quite simple really. It's the curse of life." Avenger's words were dull as he materialized in front of me, leaning up against the railing that wrapped around the roof of the school building.

"As human beings you have the curse of life. You are cursed to feel emotions good and bad, along with being inflicted by such menial things that can bring suffering. You have no choice, but to feel something. Even those that are apathetic tend to have simply shut themselves and their emotions away because they simply couldn't handle it. Those that search for the answers to why humans suffer generally never find an answer..." His words only made me feel worse. Maybe, it was hopeless to continue on then?

"But, their is nothing wrong with not finding any answers honestly. Our entire life is filled with questions of why and as human beings you constantly feel the need to search for answers. It's a beautiful thing really. Despite all the hardships that you may face, you always have the ability to get back up and keep trying even if it's hard to do so." Turning around to face me, Avenger had a small smile on his face as he patted me on the head.

"Don't let her words sway you Hakuno. Even if things get hard, so long as you constantly search for the answers that you seek I'll fight for you. As one who understands curses well, the curse of life isn't just a bad thing...it can also be quite endearing. Humans are such fascinating creatures after all." Before I could say anything Avenger disappeared once more.

I stood there in silence looking at the sun for awhile longer until a familiar beeping sound went off in his pocket.

_: : The primary cipher key has been generated._

I should probably go and collect that key then. I didn't acquire both of the Triggers it'd end bad for me, though honestly I had quite a bit on my mind right now. Hopefully that wouldn't affect me too much. Entering back inside the building and heading down the steps to the second floor I saw that the amount of people had dwindled a bit, but there were still some people here and there talking.

"Hey, Hakuno!" A voice from within the light crowd of people sounded at me. I looked over to the noise and saw a sort of unfamiliar face pop up. She wore the tan uniform of the school fully buttoned up and had dark brown hair. Though the thought was odd, I couldn't help but feel that this guy was even more plain than I was in some ways.

"I can't believe it's actually you man. Did you really win the last round? No way! I mean Shinji was a total dirtbag but his hacking skills are probably some of the top here. They should've been more than enough to crush you."

"..." I stared dully at her.

"Seriously, though. I thought that you'd be one of the first to fall. To think you're not dead yet..."

"Really? I can hear you, you know?"

"Did I say that out loud? Oh man, my bad. I shouldn't have said that to your face..."

"Oh gee, you think?" The sarcasm in my voice was thick.

"Anyway, it was obvious you won. Otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you, right? Seriously though... I thought I was mentally prepared for this, but shit just got real, you know? I mean, tomorrow we'll be putting our lives on the line it's kill or be killed."

"Yeah, now if you would kindly excuse me." I politely made my way past them only to bump into another person. This one being just as nondescript as the last, but being male in gender.

"Ah, Hakuno just the guy I was looking for. Congratulations for winning against Shinji. I honestly didn't expect for you to come out on top against him..."

"Is this going to be a thing? Because I really don't want it to be." I said, more to myself than anything, as I twitched slightly in irritation.

"Sorry about the lack of faith. But to survive the next round you'll need to get even stronger. Be sure to buy everything you'll think you'll need for the trials coming in the week ahead. See ya." He walked away on that note and I hoped I would not run into anybody else from my class, I'm pretty sure that's how all these people seem to know me or at least remember me. Before I go to the Arena I should probably head to the Chapel, I think I gathered enough data to do an Alteration of the soul and besides that Touko and Aoko seemed to know a lot more about this whole thing than I do.

Taking one more flight of stairs down I arrived on the first floor, it was noticeably scarce compared to the second floor which seemed to be the current hotspot for where masters and NPC's alike would meet and chat. I moved quickly through the crowd hoping to not be stopped by anyone else, but fate seemed to have other plans for me when I bumped into you.

"Oh, it's you." The smugness in the voice made me think of Shinji, but I immediately realized it wasn't him due to the voice being nowhere near as smug as what Shinji could produce on a bad day.

"I'm surprised you advanced."

No...

"I guess now we'll find out if it was beginner's luck that you defeated Shinji."

"Ugh, it's a thing." I trotted off to the Chapel in the back of the school, ignoring whatever else the guy had to say to me. Why did everyone think it was a fluke that I won? I'm not that bad right? Right? Well I wouldn't get an answer I guess, walking into the Chapel I saw the two sisters sitting in their usual seats ignoring each other. Touko's face lightened ever so slightly as I walked over to her, I think she's just glad for a moment away from boredom.

"Used to the Alterations, are you? Good. Your Servant should be closer to what they once were. They've been weakened by their Master's rank. You'd better get them back to full strength ASAP. Someone like yourself probably only just made it through the prelims in your current condition." Touko's voice was strict in manner, it felt like she was trying to teach me or something.

"In a world of oddities, Touko speaking with a lowly little master is the oddest. Must be the e-cigs..." Aoko piped up from her seat off to the right.

"Exactly! No coffee, no tobacco, and I'm forced to spend my days with a mouth-breathing imbecile! Only the insane could enjoy being trapped here. I can't wait to finish here and ditch this body." …Touko Aozaki continues her tirade but there is something odd about her choice of words.

"What exactly do you mean by "ditch this body" after you're done?"

"Did I mumble? Once a magus enters the _**SE. RA .PH**_ , they can't leave until they get the Holy Grail. But i'm not a Master meaning that I'm pretty much trapped here unless I take drastic measures. Such as create a version of myself that'll self-destruct once my business in the **_SE. RA .PH_** is done."

…Umm… I see what she means, but her resolve is beyond my ability to comprehend.

"Ignore her. She's just a twisted degenerate who showers what little emotion she has on her dolls. The difference between her and her copies are minuscule. Think the difference between genius and… Anyway, just take everything she says with a boatload of salt. So, up for an Alteration now?"

_"Do it tomorrow or later tonight. It'd be best to first see the difference in strength that this floor holds for us compared to the previous floor." _Avenger's voice reaches my ears from his dematerialized form. That sounds like a safe bet, I wouldn't want to put some points in the wrong stat. It was sort of like a game in that sense with Avenger being one of the playable characters.

"Not right now, maybe later. I'm going to go scout the dungeon first."

"Well, okay. See ya whenever kid." Aoko waved me off as I left.

As I approached the Arena, a chill ran down my spine that made me instinctively crouch. Looking around the corner to see what could produce such a feeling, I see Kiara and her Servant. Were they about to enter the Arena?

"For a witch such as yourself this next area should fit you much better than what you're usually used to. I suppose all of this darkness in one place would be a dream come true to a person such as yourself." The cynic voice of her Servant made even me flinch slightly due to his harsh words. I suppose an author like him was always ready to criticize others.

"Such abuse is your standard, isn't it Andersen? The darkness isn't something bad by nature, it is meant to be understood and if possible taken into yourself for the betterment of everyone else."

"Such words show why you're a witch of such a standard woman. You try and make your self seem like a saint when you're nothing but a selfish fool, though as human beings I suppose it is only natural to be selfish. Your own selfishness is honestly quite laughable however; almost as if you were a siren you lead anything that gets close to you to ruin."

"I suppose as a third-rate writer you have opinions if nothing else. Selfishness is truly a trait of God." I slightly shivered at the gentle tone Kiara used. How could she possibly accept such abuse with a serene smile? It was unnerving somehow.

"Whatever. If we are to make it anywhere in this battle we should get moving or else we'll be swept away in a tide of death."

"Of course, Mister Drunkard." With their...chat done they entered the Arena.

"Hmm, truly her Servant matches her ugly nature. I guess that a selfish women such as her self would get someone that is hopelessly cynic to balance her out." Avenger's voice was laced with amusement as he appeared beside me.

"If you wish to enter the Arena now Master, there is a rather decent chance of us running into them. Whether or not we fight, it could be a scenario in which we might find our selves biting off more than we can chew currently. Andersen doesn't seem like a particularly strong Servant, but if I had to make a guess based on his background he probably has a rather strong Noble Phantasm that could match our own strength."

"Why is that?" I suppose it could be due to his roots as a writer, but that'd open a lot of paths for him.

"The stories he wrote aren't necessarily nice ones, even those children books were much darker at some point. By his very nature as a writer, some part of his own stories most likely have influenced in some way. Now more importantly, we can enter the Arena now unless you have some loose threads that you need to tie up. It wouldn't do us any good to be caught with our guard down in a situation like this."

"I'm good." I had some healing supplies and I didn't doubt our ability to escape if necessary. Besides that, the scarf that I had in my inventory was more than enough for most of our healing purposes.

"Alright, then. Let's get going. I shouldn't have to tell you this, but be careful. It is almost certain that are opponent this round is going to be much stronger than our last."

With our sights set on acquiring the first Trigger, we entered the Arena.

_**The Dark Depths First Floor**_

_The selfish indulgence of defilement _

_and the cruelties of such lust._

_Is a Saint nothing more than a demon?_

* * *

End Midnight Eden 2.1

* * *

_**Not a lot of Chapter notes honestly. This Chapter was supposed to be out earlier this week or last week, but I kind of had some other things to do. Dealing with life things, you know? As usual any questions, comments, or concerns can be put into reviews or pm'd to me directly, anything pm'd to me will be more likely to be directly answered mainly because I'm a slow writer and reviews I tend to answer in the beginning of the chapter. I take a couple days break after writing a chapter so my page will be updated with info about the next chapter probably by Sunday.**_


	7. Innocent Days

_Innocent Days_

* * *

**Week 1, Day 5**

**Morning - _Midday_ \- Evening - Night**

I walked around the campus just sort of meandering about. I had gotten both of my triggers already and now just needed to collect some info on Shinji, but to be honest I was feeling rather lazy today. That's why, as soon as I found myself an empty bench in the park in front of the Chapel I collapsed on it.

"I'm feeling so lazy today..." I could feel the amusement that radiated off of Avenger as he looked at me lounge on the wooden bench like a sloth. The sun felt especially strong today, which was kind of weird now that I thought about it.

"Oh, it looks like even you can be a couch potato Hakunon." The question came from Jinako as she plopped down next to me on the bench.

"Huh, Jinako. What brings you out into this heat? I'd thought you'd have been in your room or something?" My own room was like a freaking sauna for some reason, Kotomine had told me apparently the Comfort and Maintenance UI for my room was bugged or something and would be fixed by tomorrow. The look on his face as I sagged in despair made me slightly worried.

"You didn't know Hakunon? Kotomine has been selling ice cream for the past hour or so, all of the other peeps here have been buying them up. See?" Jinako waved the Chocolate Ice Cream Bar in her and then waved her other hand around showing the distinct lack of people in the park.

"B-but...How come I wasn't informed of this?" I kept my voice calm as anger would only make me sweat more than I was.

"I don't know, Kotomine probably just likes picking on newbies or something. Like 20 other people didn't know either, till the most elegant Jinako enlightened them." She ended with a bit of a dramatic flourish, it reminded me a bit of an anime character sort of. More importantly though...

"So why didn't you come tell me first...?"

Jinako suddenly gained a very nervous look on her face as she turned her head away and scratched her flushed cheeks. "Um...I kinda...sort of...forgot about you buddy. Heh..."

"..." I stared at her with what I hoped was the stare of the millions who had been betrayed by their friends when they most needed them. It was slightly ruined by the beads of sweat that came down the side of my face.

"Heyheyhey! No need for that type of stare, Hakunon. I managed to snag another frozen treat of deliciousness from Kotomine before he sold out." Reaching into her bag she held out the Ice Cream Bar as a peace offering to me, I noted the odd flavour.

"Why, Sea Salt?"

Jinako's face flushed slightly as she turned away from me, it was a very cute act. "W-well, it's sort of...a sign of friendship from a game I like. I-I'll eat it if you don't like it or whatever."

"No," I grabbed the Ice Cream by the stick that protruded from the paper wrapping around it. "It's fine. I'd never turn ice cream down, besides that I consider you a friend. If it means that much to you, who am I to turn you down?" Unwrapping it, I took a small bite of the ice cream. It was sweet, but salty. We sat there in a comfortable silence until I heard a tiny noise come from Jinako.

"...Thank you."

"Huh, did you say something Jinako?"

"Oh! Um, I uh asked if you wanted to play some games with me or something?" Apparently she had finished her ice cream much faster than me, as it was nowhere to be seen. I guess that explained why she was a bit...pudgy.

"Sure, just let me finish my ice cream first." Quickly taking large bites out of my ice cream I tried to finish it at fast as I possibly could, I ended up regretting this as the brain freeze took hold. "Ahh, bad idea." I put a hand to my head as I tried to reduce the pain.

"Hehehe." Jinako, why would you giggle at my pain?

"Anyway, what game are we going to be playing?" I spoke as my headache gradually subsided just as quick as it had came.

"Heh," Her glasses gained a slightly ominous glint to them as she put a finger up to the bridge of them. "You'll see when we get there Hakunon."

"Get where?"

"My room of course!"

* * *

In only a matter of minutes we found ourselves in Jinako's room...somehow. Apparently, she had a room up on the third floor in a second janitorial office that she had hacked. It was very messy; with empty chip bags, video-games strewn here and there, and other junk food packages. It was a wonder to me on how exactly it got this messy.

She sat down on her futon that was on the ground and pointed towards the large TV that was on a stand in the room. It looked surprisingly clean compared towards the overall decor of the room, as if she had only just gotten it recently. She must've caught you staring as Jinako quickly spoke up.

"U-um, sorry about the mess. I haven't gotten a chance to really clean up, heh. You can sit on the bed while I set up the game." She quickly got up and went over to what I noted was a motherboard and pressed the power button. I think she was using the TV as a computer monitor.

As the computer booted up, she went over to the TV and pressed what I would presume is the format button as it went through different formats until it finally stopped on one called PC. With a colourful flourish the screen came on with the background being what I vaguely seemed to recall was some anime character, more specifically some little boy with red hair and a staff. Using a mouse she clicked a icon on the screen and suddenly a game loaded up.

"So, uh Jinako what game is this?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me momentarily.

"Oh, this?" She gained a starry look in her eyes as she looked at the game. "Let's just say this was one of the games that even that smug Shinji couldn't begin to touch my prowess, but more importantly it's a fighting game! I haven't played one of these since this stupid war started." Handing me a controller she quickly started pressing buttons until we were at a screen that was filled at the bottom with portraits of characters.

"So I guess I just choose one of these guys right? So, uh who's a good character to choose Jinako?"

"Well, for a newbie like you, I'd suggest him." She said pointing towards a blond haired character who was wearing a orange and black jumpsuit. He looked pretty cool, if slightly cheesy looking I guess. Clicking the X button on my controller that she had passed me, I was ready for the whooping that was probably about to come my way.

"Don't worry Hakunon, it wouldn't be right of a pro like me to crush a newbie on their first attempt. Test out the buttons a bit and tell me when you're ready." Jinako had picked some guy that had orange hair and painful looking pierces in his face, but more importantly I took a bit of time to figure out the controls. In a few minutes I decided I was as ready as I was going to be.

"Alright Jinako, let's do this!" I tried to put as much enthusiasm in my voice as I could, but it was a near futile effort. I wasn't all that good with social interaction stuff in a way. Instead of her replying, Jinako's character zoomed towards mine and let out a flurry of attacks that I barely mangaged to block. I could already see how this battle would go, if I let her dictate the flow of battle so now was the time for me to go on the offensive.

After the opening moment, the fight quickly turned back around on me with Jinako still having most of her second health bar and me just barely having a second health bar at all. I needed to do something and fast! I decided to rely on the time honoured tradition for when a gamer didn't have any other choice left, button-mashing!

"Huh, w-what?!" Jinako was speechless as she watched her remaining health drop to nothing. I had apparently managed to do my Ultimate Move, I was more lucky than I thought I was I guess. "Noooo! Nononono, how could this happen! This isn't fair, I can't lose to a newbie. Ugh..." She got really flustered and hysterical all of a sudden, I guess she took this kind of hard.

"I guess I win, huh? I must be pretty lucky or something."

She glared at me with puffy cheeks and got up in my face. I admitted to myself internally that she looked very cute right now.

"That was just beginners luck, we're going again! And this time, I'm not going easy on you. I'm going to show you why exactly not even Shinji can match me in fighting games." The slightly maniacal look that she gained on her face did not exactly bode well for my future, but it couldn't be that bad. Could it?

The next match seemed to be over in a flash and I honestly can't tell you how it happened. One moment I was fighting her and then...all of the combos. I barely got her down to 75% of her health before my character got hit with an Ultimate Move that got rid of the last bits of my health. I actually felt tired somehow, she had been extremely offensive this time around.

"Hahaha! I knew it! It was only a fluke that the newbie Hakunon could possibly beat me." Her arms shot up in the air in happiness as she took in her overwhelming victory over me. She was like a different person almost when we played, but at least she was happy.

"Wanna go again Hakunon? We still need to break our tie." She said as she looked over toward me with playful eyes.

"Sure, but first I have a question for you." It had been bugging me ever since it had first started earlier, but until now I had just decided to ignore. However, now was as good as time as any time to get my question answered. "Why have you been calling me Hakunon?"

"Oh...um," She blushed slightly as she looked away from me. "I ugh read in a book that friends sometimes give each other nicknames or something. We are...um friends right?" She seemed very nervous as she spoke, but I was pretty sure my next words would be enough to alleviate her worries.

"Yeah, of course we are. I'm pretty sure I already said we were friends." She looked away from me for a moment and I thought that maybe my words hadn't been enough, but the sudden hug I got told me otherwise.

"...Thanks."

"Huh, did you say something Jinako?"

"Yeah," She quickly pulled away and with a large smile on her face she spoke charismatically. "Prepare to go down at the hands of this Jinako Caragiri!" With how happy she looked I couldn't help, but play along with her.

"Heh, if you're that confident I'll have to knock you down a peg then. This beginner still has a few tricks up his sleeves after all." I could honestly say this was the happiest moment that I could remember so far. If only for just today, I was able to forget about the horrible truth that awaited me in only a couple days.

* * *

_A small little interlude to fill the gap in between my usual posting schedule. I had actually planned to not include this, but I decided it would work well here as it's still relevant to the plot and gives a rather bright spot to all of the stuff that has happened so far. I'm trying hard to actually sit down and type the next full length chapter, but it's hard. Especially since life seems to want to interfere with me, but I'll get through it somehow. Hopefully, this will hold you all over till the next chapter is posted. I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving._


	8. Midnight Eden Part 2

_A somewhat shorter chapter than most of the other main story chapters that I have written, but hopefully this one still has the same amount of quality that I strive for when writing. Enough of my thoughts though, onto the story._

* * *

Midnight Eden 2.2

* * *

**_Week 2, Day 1 Evening_**

* * *

_**The Dark Depths First Floor**_

_The selfish indulgence of defilement_

_and the cruelties of such lust._

_Is a Saint nothing more than a demon?_

* * *

Stepping into the Arena, felt as if I had stepped into an almost alien void. The very atmosphere seems innately wrong and it was as if thousands of mini warning bells were going off in my head, at the same time. There was a looming darkness in the area with the sole source of light coming from the pale moon above me and Avenger, there was a dark ominous feeling coming from it. Besides the moon, it seemed to be a nearly endless landscape of forest and trees, though I could still make out the familiar transparent squares that marked the many paths we could go.

_Don't Stop—_

My vision turns somewhat blurry and things seem to change color in front of my eyes, as if everything had become like a negative photo. However, I can't bring myself to move. It feels like both of my feet have been nailed to the floor. It's almost as if my body and mind have become disconnected and fear has taken over my basic instincts. I know that I have to get away as quickly as possible. The longer I stay here, the faster that death will come to claim me.

"Don't space out too much, this area isn't the safest place to do that. It's as if some strange presence is looming over us, while it doesn't seem particularly threatening, I'm not sure of its intent. It's almost as if it is inviting us to somewhere." Avenger's voice was filled with a hint of uncertainty as he walked in-front of me with his arms hanging seemingly casual at his sides.

"Our priestess wishes for peace among us all."

Avenger jumped in-front of me as a wispy sword formed within in his hands, we looked over towards where the voice came from only to find a little girl staring back at us. She had dirty blonde hair and wore a white dress, in her hands was a stuffed teddy bear. I reluctantly decided that maybe the girl would have some info on why this place was like it is, or at least what she had meant by her statement.

"What do you mean? And who's this priestess you're talking about?"

"The priestess is Miss Sesshouin. She wishes for peace among everyone and for everyone to be loved equally. It's why she tries so hard, but" The little girl shuffled around a bit as she picked up a cherry blossom that lied on the ground. "Some people take advantage of her kindness." The little girl disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared, leaving no trace of her being there except for the sole cherry blossom that fell in her wake.

"That was creepy. But, more importantly, we know a bit more about Kiara now. Right, Avenger?" I looked over to where Avenger stood in front of me only to find him contemplative. His face was scrunched up slightly, as if he was thinking about something very hard.

"I'm starting to like her less and less." Avenger said no more as he began walking off deeper into forest, he almost seemed...upset. The wispy sword in his hand had become more solid as he walked away. I wondered what exactly about Kiara had made him dislike her, for a brief moment I had seen the the glowing red tattoos writhe and pulsate on his skin, if that was any sign than I assumed he was extremely peeved about something at the least. I'd never seen them move before after all.

"You coming Master?" Avenger's voice broke me out of my thoughts as I quickly followed after him. I'd think about this more later, for now we have to figure out where the the first cipher key is along with where exactly Kiara and Caster were. We walked silently in the forest lit by only the pale moon, it was so strange the more I looked at it, I could almost make out some sort of figure on its face.

"Don't stare at the moon." Avenger's voice snapped me from my locked gaze.

"Why?" The question naturally flowed out of my mouth, I didn't see any reason to not look at the moon. It wasn't as if it was particularly dangerous or anything, besides the moon was quite beautiful here.

"Because," Pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh he looked up at the moon with his crimson eyes gleaming in what I assumed was annoyance. "That women and her Servant are using it as a means to work this bounded field if my assumption is correct. If you were to stare it too long, it's quite possible that you could suffer from the same effects from earlier but even worse."

"How'd you figure that out, Avenger?" I was rather curious about that as all we had done so far was just walk around in this forest that seemed rather ominous. Avenger hadn't looked to be searching for the source and I was more focused on finding the key we needed and where exactly Kiara tied into this bounded field, if it was done by her.

"I can instinctively seek out anything that counts as a curse. Even if the bounded field itself isn't meant to be a curse it falls under the category of curse enough that I can find it, particularly the curse itself is "Endless Wandering". Look behind us if you would, Master." Looking behind us I was shocked to find the teleporter that we had come in through was only a little ways away from us.

"But, how? We've been walking for at least 15 or 20 minutes."

"Well, if the curse itself worked as it was supposed to, we'd be roaming forever until that woman and her Servant left or the field itself ran out of mana. However, as I said, the bounded field itself isn't actually aimed to make us wander around forever and get lost. If I had to make a guess it's more that it's supposed to make us be unable to make any progress until a certain amount of time has passed or they get their cipher key."

"Bingo. It looks like Incarnate of Evil over there is smarter than he looks, though I guess despite his relation to such an evil malignant thing it's still possible to have some sort of substance to be judged." The masculine voice startled me, but it was one I recognized. Looking up towards the moon once more I saw Caster and Kiara there. Though, Kiara looked quite...different.

"Hmm, so even you can see the ridiculous intent of this whorish woman. She is quite frankly trying to play at being a hero, but her own view of the world is so stupidly twisted that there is literally no possible way that she could ever become anything close to a hero. She is a witch plain and simple; trying to play the role of something she isn't." Caster's words cut just as deep as usual, and I wasn't even the target of his verbal abuse.

"Oh, even after powering me up like this your voice still cuts so deep. I suppose a drunkerd such as yourself is only able to tell things as they are after all due to your spiteful nature." They descended slowly and touched down on the ground in front of us with a soft plop, Caster still looked the same, but Kiara looked notably different from when I had seen her earlier.

She wore a gleaming white armor that clung tightly to her form and ended at her mid-thigh in a sort of chain mail skirt with cloth here and there. Her long black hair fell down her back and in her right hand was a rapier. Kiara looked like the perfect example of a holy knight, but the aura that radiated off of her was overwhelming. It was as if she was a bright light that wanted to erase me until only my baser instincts existed, it was...scary. Was...was this really the Kiara-san I knew?

"Oh," She smiled apologetically at me as she spoke. "I'm sorry if my sudden transformation is a bit overwhelming, but seeing as my options to fight other Servants and even the enemy programs are quite slim I have to resort to this form to even have a chance of getting to the next round. If you'd allow me to leave, I'd be out of your hair shortly."

Should I let her leave? I had nothing to lose from allowing her to leave, but maybe that wasn't true. I could definitely learn about how strong the form she was in made her, but if me and Avenger weren't ready for it...things could end rather badly. Ugh, what was I supposed to do?

"On second thought, I'd actually like to test my mettle against you and your Servant, Hakuno. Call it a selfish desire, but I'd like to experience the strength that has brought you here. I suppose I'd like for you to go full-bore and chase after me like a wild animal, just once." Speaking like a bashful maiden, Kiara gives this outrageous explanation. Even Avenger seems struck dumb by that reply. Ah, this is, clearly, the incarnation of charm that can make you lose your way, regardless of your sex.

"...Your even worse than I thought you were. You're really a shameful woman, aren't you?" Avenger lets out a sigh as he puts his face to his hand and lets out an annoyed sigh. I was just very confused, Kiara really edges on that boundary between pure and impure I think.

"This is what I was telling you. What we have here is a cesspool of a woman who looks for nothing but her own pleasure!" Andersen bluntly inputs his thoughts on the situation from his position beside Kiara.

"Really now. I apologize for being a cesspool, Mr. Drunkard. You hate women that much?"

"Of course! Women are nothing but burdensome, noisy, idle pieces of meat with no value save their size! Oh, the bonds of life, that greatest of bird cages! So this is my proposal to my brethren, gentlemen! If you must fall in love, let it be only with sweet young girls!"

"Ohoho. The declarations of one who could never confess to the girl he first loved and carried her letters hidden in his pocket for the rest of his life are certainly different. Or perhaps you're simply impotent?"

"Obviously it depends on my partner. I'm very particular in my tastes. I never compromised in regard to love, understand!" He didn't look particularly confident when he said that, I noted to myself.

"Good, then I'm out of your range. Sadly, I'm just not the sort of young, sweet, tidy girl you prefer." The two of them have started one of their usual quarrels. …is this, too, what they call a good master-servant relationship?

"Let's just leave, Master. I...really don't want to have to deal with such people right now."

"Yeah, I agree with you Avenger, we'll just have to get our first cipher key later. Hopefully, we can come back later. But, first I need to get some answers. Kiara?" I spoke loud enough to try and was successful enough to get her to break away from her squabbling that she turned to face me.

"Hmm?"

I remember what Rin told me about Kiara's history. I hesitate a little, but I decide to ask whether it's true or not. "Kiara...is it true that all of your followers inevitably commited suicide? Is, what Rin told me true?" All of the believers who followed Kiara committed suicide...I really can't imagine this graceful woman standing there in such a vortex of death.

"…Yes. Everything you've heard about me was the truth. What I felt, and was I aimed for, those things have nothing to do with anyone. All that remains for me is the result. For my own desires I consumed many people's lives. But, please forgive me. Something mysterious suddenly came over me. Thinking, does this touch on my sins."

Kiara hangs her head as if truly grieved. Terribly beautiful and fleeting, an expression the makes me think of the heavenly lotus.

"They loved me by their own will, were driven to despair by their own deeds, and at the furthest end of love cut off their lives. I never wanted them to die. They simply drowned in me. They idolized their desires, and wasted their lives on their lusts. I want to love all people equally. And I want to be loved in return. That is my desire. It is hopelessly selfish. Which means…I can never belong to one person alone. That reality made all of them despair, and thirst, and mad with lust for me, in the end they gave up their lives. I could never find fault with such an earnest love. I wanted to save them. They wanted me to save them. It's just that the result of that was death."

So saying, she smiles. Sadly. With a beauty that pierces the viewer's heart. All the hair on my body might stand on end. This woman is good. Her intentions are wholly, perfectly good. Therefore...I can't help but feel that, spiritually, she is not human. As a religious leader, Kiara treated many people equally, and doled out her love sparingly. As a result, her followers' desires swelled hugely.

"I want you to love only me —" and "I want you to love me more, more, limitlessly –" Were what her followers wanted from her.

But that was not allowed. As all people are equal to Kiara Sesshouin, she had no love to give to individuals. …and then, burning up with their desires, her followers fell to ruin. Because they knew the prophet called Kiara, they essentially realized that there is no salvation in this world and fell into despair. …what irony. If they had parted from Kiara perhaps they could have returned to their lives, but having known something like the love of a Bodhisattva, they were unable to stray from the palm of her hand —

"…I'm sorry. Even knowing that in theory, I couldn't stop them. And even someone like me has some beliefs that cannot be surrendered. I could not die yet. For now, please don't spare a thought for me. You need to concentrate on obtaining the triggers first and foremost, along with surviving against the tribulations that the Arena hold for all Masters. …and after that, if the time comes when we must fight as Masters in the Holy Grail War — should that time come, please ask me about my sins. Whether Kiara Sesshouin's life was lived as it had to be or not. Yes, if it's you…I anticipate you making me ask. Whether the Eiten School doctrine was correct or mistaken."

Unable to say anything in response to Kiara's smile, I stand down from her presence. I've met quite a few Masters before now. She is one of those, a Master throwing herself into battle for the sake of a wish she will not surrender. This is a heavenly battlefield, a garden of selfishness where wishes are wagered. Kiara isn't really special. This is a place where everyone is fighting for their own sake.

It's only natural that some people would put everything they have on a line just to have a shot at obtaining their wish, even the me before I lost my memories was like that after all.

"I, have lost the will to fight you at this moment Hakuno. I suppose talking about such a morose topic is enough to quell my own feeling succinctly, so I shall take my leave. Let us go, Caster."

"One moment witch, I have some things I must say to the boy over there." Looking at me his eyes seemed to stare right through me. "You're a typical, generic savior-type protagonist. Loved by the readers, loved by the characters, loved even by the plot. Boring. Short cuts aren't my style. I can't talk about you, and you don't have enough value. However, this is only the beginning of your journey, as you are now I don't even wish to talk about you."

Kiara let out a sigh as she spoke. "You're saying something heartless like "it's not worth talking about you," aren't you. There are things that trouble even Andersen's poison tongue. My apologies, Hakuno."

"Don't mistake the facts, you fool. I didn't say that I didn't want to talk about her. I said that he has no substance."

"No substance"…Isn't that an even harsher description? Did I really lack any distinguishable traits? As Avenger patted me on the head reassuringly I could feel the proverbial rain cloud form over me. I wasn't that plain right?

"I can't speak of something that isn't there. Hakuno Kishinami. You still have nothing at all. I tell stories of things that are lost. Of giving one's life in compensation, of destroying something, the details of ending a life. But it's too soon for you. I'm a contrarian who can only tell a story of loss. You don't need to stop here like this. Hurry and clear the fog of secrets, come to know yourself, and run toward a future where profit and loss flit about you."

Andersen says it lightly. It might be my imagination, but his voice is...there's a warm, comforting echo to it, like a prayer for the well being of a youth heading off on a journey and facing battles.

"How unusual. Or was that perhaps gentleness in your eyes, Andersen? It sets my heart racing. Heehee. Your big sister might develop impermissible feelings." She let out a giggle as she rubbed Caster's hair affectionately.

Caster's response was even more cutting than usual as he snapped at Kiara. "Who are you calling my older sister, damn it! Look in a mirror and masturbate to your whorish body you perverted bitch in a nun's habit."

Kiara's mouth was wide open in shock as she tried to think of a response. "Wha – oh, what to say…Aah, my Servant really is such a bad boy…"

"I really don't know what to say here, Avenger can you destroy the bounded field so we can get out of here already?" I was just so tired out by this entire back and forth that I wanted to go and take a nap.

"Yeah, already on it." In his hands was a bow, but to call it a mere bow would be incorrect. It was gigantic and nearly as big as him, and lacked a bowstring. As he notched back, a arrow made out of dark energy formed and I could hear the hum from the veritable amount of energy it was exuding. The air around it distorted and it gave off a disgusting and sickly feeling. It was as if it was made up from a veritable amount of curses, like its sole purpose was to curse the existence around it. I felt slightly sick just looking at it.

"Heh, don't stare too much. Sometimes not having an insight into something can be better than knowing what it is. Knowledge by itself can also be a curse at times, and I wouldn't want my Master too be cursed. That would just end badly for everyone." Before I could ask what he meant by that Avenger let loose the arrow that he notched with an explosive sound, a shock wave hit me that almost knocked me off my feet as it zoomed through the air. In only a matter of moments it seemed to reach the peak of the night sky and disappear as it seemingly hit the moon, and for a moment nothing happened.

"Did it wo-" My thought was cut off as a loud cracking noise sounded out over the area. A piece of the moon seemingly fell away revealing a bright orange hue that seeped through the crack. Bit by bit, more and more pieces of the sky cracked and fell away, until they all gradually disappeared. All at once, the dark and depressing forest that we had been invigorated with a brand new life. The trees seemed fuller, as if they shone with a vibrant liveliness that made the surrounding area come alive. It was a peaceful feeling.

"Too break such an average story to pieces means that even a cursed being such as him must have some sort of substance as an Author, however minor it may be. I guess with an origin like his, it'd only be natural for him to be able to do this much." Before I could ask Caster what he meant by that he and Kiara had dissipated in a flourish a blue dust, they must have used a Return Crystal.

In the horizon I could see what looked like a castle, I could only assume that it's the second part of this dungeon and that it'd open up when it usually did. However, more importantly something shining and gleaming on the ground caught my attention and as I bent down to pick it up I realized what it was immediately. It seems as if this entire debacle that I had just went through wasn't all for nothing then.

"Avenger, I think we should talk when we get back."

"Yeah sure, but I believe you should also take this." In his hand was a familiar cube that I knew was a item cube by the distinctive orange color. "I have a feeling that these Code Casts that the items grant you will end up being quite useful."

Grabbing the cube from his hand it downloaded straight into my portable terminal. That wasn't necessarily new, as it had happened when I had picked up Ether Shards and the like, but it had never happened to an item before. I guess it's because I already have quite a few items. Though, I've only ever used the scarf so far, it was very helpful. Anyway, I had questions and I needed answers, from Avenger.

* * *

**_Week 2, Day 1 Night_**

* * *

"So what did ya want to ask lil ol' me?" Avenger lounged in his sort of throne like seat with a grin stretching across his face. He didn't seem to be too bothered by my sudden request to ask him some things and was taking all of this rather lightly. Well, I guess that'd make this easier then. Taking a seat on the couch I made a small coughing noise to clear my throat.

"So, Avenger who exactly are you?"

"I'm Avenger."

...I should've seen that coming. "I mean, who were you when you were alive and stuff? Like, what legend are you based off of?"

"In order: I was some random guy in a village and I'm based off a really old legend." The grin that he had just seemed to stretch more as he rattled off answers that seemed like he already knew exactly what to say to annoy me. It was as if he knew something that I didn't and was having fun toying with me.

"Come on now, be serious Avenger."

"Aye, Capitan. I am being serious, I was some random guy at one time and my legend is really old. If you knowing who I am ever becomes a requirement I'll let ya know, capiche?" He was being rather flippant, but I guess I'd trust him for now. I'd only really wanted to know since Avenger was just so...odd. I mean I'd never heard about a hero who was as quite moody as him, and I mean moody as he bounced between serious, goofy, playful, and everything in-between frequently. Though, I was a bit used to it by now.

"Alright, I have other questions I need to ask anyway; like what did you use to destroy the bounded field?" That malevolent feeling of that arrow made out of what could only be called evil was something that I was befuddled by. It distorted the very area around it and seemed to be made up of just something dark in general, how Avenger was able to use something like this was something I was reluctant to ask.

"Oh that, well you could say that curses are sort of my specialty. The arrow itself was made out of an amalgamation of curses that specifically picked out that were suited to get rid of things in general or at least weaken them. Breaking, Decaying, and Weakening were more than enough to break most bounded fields, especially one like that seeing as it had a focal point that I could specifically target."

So he specialized in curses...what hero could possibly have been specialized in curses? Curses in most legends that I can think of off the top of my head are generally detrimental to the hero and are regarded as being dark arts, so what hero could have possibly used curses for something good.

"I can see that you're interested in my life story, but unluckily for you, I don't particularly feel like talking about it. Though, we can make this a sort of game if you like. Every time you do something you like I'll give you little tiny hints until you can figure out who I am. It'll be fun, well fun for me and more annoying for you, but it'll be fun still."

"Avenger, stop!" I raise my voice as my annoyance finally gets the best of me. "You keep acting like this is a game or something, I'm trying to be serious here and you seem to just shrug me off. What's your problem?"

"Problem? Hahaha, your funny." His grin faded away as his face became serious. "You're my Master, true, but I'm not obligated to tell you who I am or exactly what my legend is. Really, my biggest duty is to make sure that we win and that you don't die before all of this is over. I think I do my job pretty well considering the fact that you haven't been in any serious danger that I couldn't save you from, so if you would be so kind, stop digging into my background." With that he astralised and I could tell that the conversation was over.

"I think...that maybe I pushed too hard." I said aloud to myself quietly. Going into my actual bedroom, I lied down on the bed in my clothes thinking about what had just happened. I had just wanted to find out his identity because...wait why did I want to find out his identity? I tried to think about what exactly had spurred this on in my brain, but I couldn't remember anything. I kept trying to think about it until, all of a sudden, it felt like a jolt of electricity shot through my head.

"Agh!" I grabbed my head as pain spread throughout my body.

_"...Okay, Master. I've written down everything you need to know about my Noble Phantasm." A cheery peppy voice spoke out to me. Who's voice is this? "Please read the instruction really carefully. If you don't know how to use it, a Noble Phantasm is useless." _

_Memories of a past time, one's that shouldn't be forgotten. In the few weeks I've spent with *******, I've truly been happy. Even now as I am gradually being ****** I **** I could ** things *****._

"Ahhh..." I took in deep breaths as I gulped in air hurriedly, my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I could feel myself sweating profusely as I tried to regain some semblance of calm. What the hell had just happened? It was as if something foreign, but not foreign, had just invaded my body in a single instance. I had been paralyzed and unable to do anything, but listen to those thoughts. At least, I think they were thoughts.

"I need some answers." Unbuttoning my school shirt I took it off and put it on the small desk that was in the bedroom. Whatever the hell just happened to me was most certainly not normal, I could tell something was most definitely off. I really needed some answers and I could only think of one NPC that might have the answers that I so desperately need. That eerie priest, Kotomine.

He acted sort of like the supervisor to the war and made sure everyone followed the general rules, at least while we were on the campus and not in the arena. However, more importantly, I was sure he had info that he shouldn't have. Kotomine just seemed overall like a shifty character and I knew that he'd be the most likely to have my answers. But first, I...really should get some sleep.

* * *

_Synchronization rate at 32%_

_Subject seems to be performing at an average rate of 77%_

_Oddity labeled subject AGM is unable to be processed._

_Synchronization rate seems to be fluctuating due to the oddity's presence near the subject. Most likely chance that synchronization rate reaches above 80% is if the oddity is deleted._

_Deletion of oddity in progress._

...

...

C̷͓̟̺͔͗ͦu͇̭̪̒ͣ̔͌͂ͫrs̟̻̹̿̂̚̕ͅȩ͍̱̲̊̒̍ͩs͚̼̣͚ͤ͜ͅ.͉͖̫̠̟̄̃͐̋͑͛̎  
̹͍̳̭͐̆́̄̌̃͋E̵̩̱̅̽ͤ̂̐̐n̼̝̦d̬̗̩ͥ̉̀̈́̔̒̎ͅl͏̦̖͍͓̳͔̦eͪ̀̿͒̋s̛̝̺̝͒̔͊ͥͮ̉s̫̘̉ͬ̂͊̌̇́́ ̛͗̿̄͌ͦ̀ͩc͇̠͇̼̄͟ͅͅu͗̀ͯͯ͢r̀̉͊sͥ͊̃͏̙̤͚̝̯̤͙e̦̦̝̎̐͑ͅs̜ͧ́̊ͩ̿̃͞ ̵̫̍̂̏̇t͍̱͉̞̳͇͟h̒̌ͥȁ̛̹͉͎͚̰̩̘ͨ̓t͙̅ͪͮͧ ͋̈́ͬͥ̾ͤ̚͏s̴̮͓̥̣̃̐͒̇e͎͖̥͚͊̋ͨͪͅe҉͉͍͖͚̭͙k̠͍̩̪̪ ̣̲̀t̝͈͓̠̘ͦo̴̞͇ͭ ̘̼̙̤ͨ͆̄ͦd̳̗͑ͯ̓͂̈́ͥ̿e̱ͫ̏͌̑ͯ̀͘v̯̥̹͐͂̚͠o̴̩ͣ̀̏̋ͯ̐ǔ͊̍̃̉͏̼̩̙̞͙̼̠ŕ̼̭̰̄̓̓̽̓ ͛̈́̇̃̽͝ú͏ṣ̼̪̰̟̫͛̍ͅ.̤̯̪́̎͑̚̚͟  
̡̜͇̱͉̦̾͂Ĉ̊ͧ̏̓͛҉u͔͇̟͚ͣ̈́͂͒ͥͫͯ͝r̵̀ͬ̊̌s̓͞ệ̎̓̋͢s̜͙ͮͬ̽ ̺͍̿ͬ̌̋͘t̢͈̖̟̣̱̆h͕̩ͥ̈̋a̭̒̃̆̍̆͒͡t̗̪̱̻̩̮͌ͣ̄̽ͪ̂̀ ̦͗ͪͫ͝ä̷̹̳̣̼̣̘́r̫͈̥̈͂ͩ̎̀̈e̖͚͔͕͕͗̇ͤ͟ ̠̟̜̞̐ṣ͖̬͍̓ͪ̾p̙̰͡ȑ̘̬̎͢e̻̞̍̽̽͋̇̌a̦̲̭̫̼͔̤ͩ͛ͤ͜d͍̣̖̲̫͑ͩ̅͑̂̈́͊i̧̬̯͇͙̖̼͓̓̈̃͑ͮ̈n̦̪̮̹̬̘g̷̙̰̺̙̋̔̈́ͯ̇,̸̭  
̶̥̲͇͖̰̦̃̔ͪ͛̚Cͤͦ̆͂or͈̘̘̫̯̲̮ͩr̷̫̞͚͉̜̋u̸̩͇͉̿p̱̼̜̫̈́̐͋̊̑͝ṱ͓̲͍̻̖̠̂̉̈́ͣi̛̪̝͖̟̘͙̅̌ͭ͑͐̈̈́n̛̙̝̳̩̼̼̊ͬg̝͈̯̙͓͉̜ͮ͐̇̈́ͪ ͈̈́̔t͎̺̥̓̿ͭ̈̀ḫ̄ͨ̈́̄e̴͙ͯͤ͐̄ͣ ̴̯͍̯̯ͩͭ̊ͅs̷̾́̚y͓͍̜̣̆͊͘ͅs̳̻̫̙̲͑͊ͮͬ̉ͯ̅t̢̫̘̖̻̲͕̉ͦ̈́̚ͅḙ̣̤͔ͧ̃̑ͅḿ̖̪̞̹̭̦ ̝͓̱̜̌͊ͬ̊̌͂̊͜w̛͉̖̫͉̤͈̆̋ͯi̞̯̣̘̖ͬ͛ͥt̺̣̠̺̤͚hi̲̿ͧ̔̂͒̉͝nͥ.̬͎͙̉̆̊̉̀  
̹̘̭̇̓̂ͫͫͧÅ̢̳̳̘b̙͓͙̳͘o̫̹͒ͯͫ̇͟r̢̲̹͍̻̩ͪͤͩ͐̌t̵̞͌̋.̯̼̼͑ͨ̃ͧ̉͐  
̖̍̑͛̇͊Ã̲̲͂͜b̡̲̼ͥͮͤ̃ͫͦo̴̲̮͈͋̅̈́r̥̦̪͔̻̼̋͋̅t͔̙̘̹͉ͨ̃ͯ̃̽̇̄ ̢̫̬̼͈͙t̜̯̩̫̣̺̩̑̃̕h̞̭̰̉͊ͩ̃̒͞e̤̭͆̋̊̅ͣ́̚͜ ̨̖̪͙̙͍̍̃ͤ̊͆p͕ͫ͒͒̃̔ͅr̹̞͕̙͑̆̃̀o̠̼̭͖ce̙̎s͓̻͕̞͚̋ͩ͑̍ͪͩ͢s̮̯̼.̤ͨ͊͑ͅ  
̰̦͎̼̱̩̓̄̊̽̃O̴̯̰̭d̽̈́̒̉̆̌͋d̛͉͚̬͂̿i̐͒҉͚̥͈̗̜̦t̖͓̪̦̬ͯ͊̉̓ͧ̈͞y͊̅̇͂ ̈͌ͯͥ̒̈́҉r̵̙͙̪̬̂e̴͚̪̅ͤ̐ͤͥ͒f͎̮̓̌͊͛͐͝u͉͎̐̒́sͤ̆ͯ̍͂ͮ͊͏̼̖̤e̷̱̜̝̠̯ͦs̵ͅ ̻̼͔̱̠͔̬̄̊t͕͈̙̱͎̮ͤͦö̺̘̻̲͕̗́ͭ͘ ͍̗͖̬͍͙̦̄ͩͮͫ͆ͨ̋b̖̳̻͢ě̩̞̄͌̏̽̂͜ ̥̯̮̪͐̆̄͛̔ḓ̡͒͐ë́ͯ̇̊͏̹l̙̪̠̎ͭe̲͇̗̯̗̺͓ͣ̋͆̿̓t͈͉̝̜̝͕ͮͥ͌ͅe̓ͣ͑ͪͥ̋dͦ͊̊̄̏͠,ͮ͐͑͟ ̀̏͜č̘͇̰̋̉͌͑̉a̱͈̺̪̒ͨ̎͒̃̽̍ͅn̟̣͙̦̳̽͐͌ͤͫ͆̈͝n̺̯̥̻ͫ̊ͩ̾̏̊̐o̯̹̯ͩͯt͎̣̄̾͂ͭ ̳̅ͥ͡ḇ͙͇̫̲̯ͅẻ̤̻͎̈ ̲̜̰̣͍̍͑ͩd̨̳̜̪̤̺̎̏e͔̳̞̬̜ͬl̯͔͉̋ḛ̡̼͓̼̝̎̉ͫ͛̀t̫͖̙̖̻͆ͦ̚e̵̻̭͇̥̙ͤ̑̉d͔̳͎ͩ͛ͦ̇̽ͣ̏.͇͓ͣ̆ͧ͆ͤ͊ͮ  
͈ͦ͐̈́̅͡C͎̲̥̤̝͎u͊͐ͩͦͥ̌rͩs̯͍͕͍̭̎ͭ̒ͨ̑̓e̩̯̠̤̹̪͋s̢ͭ̾̽̔ͦ rot our core..̟͈̼̥͈̝͚̈̋̂

_System failed to recognize Oddity as target for deletion._

* * *

_And there's the next chapter complete. This one was mainly just lot's of plot, but I think I did a decent job of making it a somewhat interesting read. I tried to finish this chapter as fast as possible, mainly because I've had most of it written up for a minute. Hopefully the next chapter, won't take nearly as long to write as this one did. This one was most definitely hard as I tried to keep the characters mostly as they should act, and I think I was successful. Anyways, please leave a review if you be so kind, they definitely pump me up and get me in the mood to type. Until next time, ciao._


	9. Midnight Eden Part 3

_Happy New Years! Yeah, this chapter certainly isn't what I imagined I'd be releasing but, honestly I had a bad case of writers block. Every time I sat down and said, "Yeah I'm going to get down 1,000 words for the day," my brain would just shutdown. So I decided I'd release something a bit longer than an interlude but, shorter than my average chapter. Hopefully this doesn't happen again, because generally this Chapter would have been double the length it is. Sometimes life just kicks you in the dick and smacks you around a bit, oh well. Anyways, onto the chapter._

* * *

_Midnight Eden 2.3_

* * *

**_Curses._**

_Wicked flames burnt the surrounding area to ashes as the howls of the damned rose from the numerous bodies trapped within the inferno. This hadn't been the first time he had seen this scene, but this was the first time this conscious had._

**_He was made up out of curses._**

_It was only natural that he had killed many people, indirectly or directly. However, he never felt anything when he did it. No sadistic glee or some feeling of remorse over what he had did, only a neutral feeling of satisfaction, it was his job to curse things after all._

**_However, he/I had a different vessel once upon a time._**

_Someone who hadn't want to be made up of curses, but took upon **his/my** burden. Just to save the ones he cares about/the so-called human beings. It was such a fascinating experiment, that I couldn't help but let it run its course. The ending I depicted to him hadn't swayed him away._

**_His end was only natural._**

_Curses after all are something made up of human sin, and so to save those humans he gave away his own life, and cursed himself to a specific fate. I was not touched by his motives nor his drive, but my curiosity was something that needed to be sated. How far could he go? To test that I did what I could._

**_I gave him more power._**

_It was only natural that he'd bring ruin to those all around. Curses can't be used for good, they can only harm the things around it until they go away. First it was little things, then it got more noticeable, and then when that shrew thought everything had finally ended I allowed things to escalate to the prime point._

**_It ended in a glorious ruin._**

* * *

_**Week 2, Day ? Time Unknown**_

* * *

"Agghhh!" I woke up screaming as it felt like countless worms or bugs were crawling across my skin and biting me. Oh god, they were biting me everywhere, I could feel each and every individual bite as if someone stabbed me repeatedly, I barely noted myself go into shock as I went numb just as quick. Darkness gathered around my sight quickly as I struggled to do something, anything at all to stop whatever was assaulting me like this. It was a pointless I soon realized as everything succumbed to darkness, as I let out a final scream.

"Ah..." Everything brightened up immediately as the familiar plain grey hues of my room encompassed my vision. "Was it all...a dream?" I asked myself slowly as I quickly examined my body. There was nothing on me out of the usual, no bugs or anything. I was as normal as could be, but I could still feel a fogginess in my mind that was unnatural. I guess that explained the weird static that surrounded my vision.

Wait, what? Weird static?

Moving my head side to side slowly proved dizzying, but I could definitely confirm that there was a weird static that clung to my view. I think that this was just further proof that there was something seriously wrong with me. This wasn't normal, or at the very least this was very abnormal, even beyond all of the abnormal stuff that had occurred in the war so far.

Getting myself up off the bed, I wobbled as the world around me seemed to tilt a bit before going back to normal. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I shambled my way over to the door to my room. As it automatically opened due to whatever device allowed it to do that, I was bewildered by what I saw outside of my room.

It was a...man. I think. The person wore a simple white tunic and pants, and had long beautiful hair that shimmered with a light-green color. They sat at a wooden table surrounded by a vast amount of trees and nature in general. Across from them sat Avenger, but he looked a bit...different. Not appearance wise, but it was more like something about him was just...off somehow.

"It's not so often I find myself in such a situation like this. Though, I suppose as a vassal of my king, I should represent him with the proper etiquette. Admittedly, I've never been quite good at things like this." The guy? Girl? Spoke charmingly as it smiled towards Avenger.

"Oh so that's who you are. I can still feel the lingering resentment that the curses has towards your king. The blondie really pissed them off, though knowing his tale I can understand why. He's quite the arrogant fellow after all, though I guess he has rather good reasons to be so, at least compared to other heroes. Anyways, what brings you here?"

"I heard a voice." It said as it looked over towards me, I felt kind of like a deer in the headlights as it did so. "It sounded almost like my king's, however as I was led here I quickly realized that it wasn't him, but instead it was a remnant of him that emanated off of someone. Someone who had been near his side for a suitably long time. It made me curious as to who could manage such a thing, and so I allowed the voice to bring me here."

"Huh, the boy spent a lot of time around the blondie you say? Well, I can say for certain it hasn't happened this time around. However, seeing as the Moon Cell records all that happens it wouldn't be a stretch to say that it has happened already, is going to happen, or is perhaps happening as we speak." Avenger's voice held amusement in it, but I didn't know why? What was funny about all of this.

"I see. I suppose this requires some investigation then, it'll be like one big quest." It said as it smiled beautifully, I thought to myself that it was a smile that was beyond natural. "Seeing as I won't be able to monitor him, make sure to keep Hakuno alive until I return, if you would be so kind. It is a shame that he may be unable to keep the memory of my visit, though."

Wait, what? How did it know my name?

"Yeah, yeah. Would've done that even if you'd hadn't asked, he's my Master in this war after all. It's sort of my job to make sure that he doesn't die brutally. On the other thing, well not much can be done about that until Hakuno gets his **** and **** reconnected."

"You know, for a God of Evil, you surely don't act as such."

"Meh, I'm more of a vessel than anything but, just because I'm a God of Evil doesn't mean that I am an Evil God. Though, if I had been fully summoned I'd probably would have already went on a rampage. The fully formed me isn't quite as nice as I am, though I blame it on the fact that the power to curse things into nonexistence is rather overwhelming."

"I suppose you're right, though I admit to being curious to what you mean by vessel, I must get going."

At those words, the static in my vision increased dramatically as my head throbbed in pain. It felt like someone was repeatedly hitting my head with a blunt object as I fell to my knees, with my eyes scrunched in pain. Through the haziness however, I could still hear if only slightly.

"-ever, see ya and be safe. The blondie would throw a fit if he found out his only real friend was snatched from his grasp once more."

As the pain intensified, I couldn't force myself to stay conscious any longer.

* * *

**_Week 2, Day 2 Morning_**

* * *

When I regained consciousness I noted immediately the lack of static and the bright artificial sunlight that streamed through my window. I quickly shut my eyes and promptly rolled over in my bed on that note, my body felt like lead and I felt really tired for some reason. I wanted to just get a few more minutes of sleep, but it seems like the world had other plans for me.

"Wakey-wakey Master~." That malevolent tone was all the warning I got before a bucket of cold water splashed onto me. I sputtered as the cold water jolted me from my half-asleep state. "W-What the hell, Avenger!?"

"You looked tired so I thought some cold water would wake you up." The grin on his face stretched unimaginably wide as I looked up at him in contempt. "And I was right. You're now fully awake."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Love you too, Master. Now get up and get ready, there's things we have to do today!" Avenger was quite chipper for the morning, maybe he had already gotten over the chat we had last night?

"Like what?"

"Things. That teacher of yours probably is gonna want you to do another favour for her and knowing your luck you'll also run into some sort of trouble or situation that you could have avoided. You know, the usual routine. Oh, and you'll end up talking to either the blue-haired smoker or the red-headed mage when we go to recover my stats."

Was my life so far in this place really that easily summed up? I didn't doubt it, from the moment that this war started things had been one big cycle, though admittedly it had only been a week so far. A week in which I had to kill off someone I called a friend. Well, that was a sad thing to think about.

"Get that look off of your face Master. Beginning the day with a shitty attitude won't do anyone favours, you gotta be positive and all that other stuff." Avenger tried to cheer me up with what could only be his own version of a pep talk, I couldn't honestly help but begin chuckling. Even with all the bad so far, Avenger kept chipper so I would too. Though, that dream from earlier...I was curious.

"Avenger...were you talking to someone earlier?"

"No. Unless you count that flat-chested Indian friend of yours. She came to your room a bit earlier actually, said she wanted to talk to you later or something. Now, can we go and do something? Your room is starting to become monotonous, being stuck in here without anything to do is boring." Avenger replied with a bored look on his face before he astralised.

He didn't seem to be lying, but I doubted I'd be able to tell even if he was lying. Shrugging, I decided that if it was important Avenger probably would end up telling me. From what I'd seen of him so far, I could say that Avenger was reliable or that he wouldn't let me get killed at the very least.

"Wait a minute...flat-chested Indian?" My sleep addled brain rewound what had just happened and looked over the events that had just happened. I didn't know a flat-chested Indian girl. Did I? I'd leave these problems to the me a few minutes into the future, the one who was more awake and not suffering from the after effects of a headache. As I went to go and brush my teeth I felt as if I was suddenly forgetting something. Something important. That feeling left shortly after I exited my room, if I couldn't remember it now surely it must've not have been as important as I thought it was.

"Good day, Hakuno Kishinami, I have been waiting for you." It was as I walked to the stairs that I met her. Though she had a mechanical expression and voice, her outward appearance was anything but.

She was a young girl who appeared to be of Indian descent with wavy light purple hair with part of it tied into a ponytail. She had purple eyes, a tan complexion, was wearing glasses and has a bindi on her fore head as worn in India. She was wearing a purple scarf looking thing with a dark purple gem in the center. Under that she wore a white shirt with a deep V, leaving a very...revealing portion of her chest bare, and black tight shorts. Over that, she was wearing a white lab coat with the emblem of Tsukumihara Academy on it. On her hands are multiple golden bracelets and small thin white gloves and on her legs she wears long white and purple socks and black shoes. She seems to be from southern part of India due to her complexion, how I knew that was a mystery to me. Maybe I had read about it in the library that one time?

Overall I could say that she had to be the most exotic person I had met so far, however there was a far more important question that needed to be answered. What the heck did she need from me and why? I could say for certain that this was our first time ever really meeting, so what exactly would this girl need from me?

"I believe this is our first time to actually converse like normal people, is it not? My name is Rani, like you, I am here for the purpose of obtaining the Holy Grail." Hearing the emotion suddenly come into her voice gave me some relief, I talked to very few actual human beings so this was nice.

"I've been scanning the stars for clues about you. Unlike the other Masters, you are an enigma. So I wish to ask your directly, and please answer honestly, this question: What are you?"

"What am I?" That was an odd question, despite my own situation, I'd say I didn't stand out all that much with people like Kiara, Leo, or Rin also participating in the war. "I'm just an average magus I guess. I don't think there's anything all that special about me honestly."

"So you will hide your identity? Even after exposing yourself to Sesshouin's servant yesterday?"

What!? She had been there when I was in that bounded field? Neither I or Avenger sensed anyone else's presence while we had been confronting Kiara, so how could she have seen what happened? Was it possible that the bounded field stopped us from sensing her?

"There is no need to be suspicious. I assure you, I am not your enemy. I did not watch your confrontation. I am simply relaying what it is that the stars say about you. I'm looking for the newborn chick that my professor spoke of, the stars have aided me in that task. I am not sure if you are who I seek but..." She pauses as if in thought before continuing.

"I must study the heavens further. There are things I believe that Sesshouin has hidden away, motives if you may. It may seem like I am asking you for a lot, but I believe the knowledge revealed will benefit you quite a bit. As an Atlas researcher, know that I wish to show you the true value of knowledge and will share my findings. I'll use you, and you'll use me. What do you think? Will you accept my request?"

It was an appealing deal, I'd at the very least admit that, but I also had a couple of questions I needed answered first. "You discovered me all on your own?"

"Knowledge and information is everything in this war, it is only natural that I would gather info on potential foes. Now, is there anything else you wish to ask me before you give me an answer?"

"Why me of all people? Why tell me these things?"

"I apologize. To understand my professor's words, I must first understand humanity. This is what he said: As a doll, you must find someone who is truly alive and observe them. I believe that he wants me to find out, by watching humans, what it means to be alive. I don't know if you are the one, but perhaps your star will shine apart from the others. I must...observe people. You, and Sesshouin as well. That is why I need your help. Please bring me a relic of her or her Servant. I will be waiting at the far end of the third-floor you come to see me, we will gaze into the heavens together. I'm sure you see the value in learning what Sesshouin's star will have to say, right? The best time to read his star will come in three days. Please find a relic of hers by then."

With a final enigmatic "Until we meet again," she smiles before turning her attention away from me and walking away. A girl of many mysteries. And oddly enough…I couldn't detect any animosity from her. Was she actually trying to be...helpful? I honestly didn't know what to make of it.

"It's hard to actually make a decision on whether or not you should trust her, right?" Avenger voice sounded in my ear as I stood there in the hallway thinking. "Unlike the big-breasted Neet, this girl is much harder to get an accurate read on. She holds her info much closer and is generally a much more controlling type of person, for lack of a better description. As it is now, I'd trust her. You don't have much to lose from helping her and if she comes thru you gain a lot."

"Yeah, you make a good point Avenger. But...big-breasted Neet? Really?" I stared at where I could sense he was standing only to see him do what could only be a shrug.

"You can't lie to me and say that it's not an accurate description though."

Palming my face and letting out a sigh I started my walk towards the Chapel. Avenger seemed to be much more of a hassle today than usual.

"That isn't a no~!"

I ignored Avenger in favour of the ringing sound that came from my pocket, it was my terminal. Pulling it out, there was a simple message on it.

_Happy New Year Hakunon! When we get out of this mess me and u should go an play video games again. We can hang at my place, and eat lots of junk food too! Um, be safe Hakunon! XOXO_

_from 127th Master Jinako Caragiri_

"I guess today won't be so bad after all." A smile crossed my face as I walked. Was it really New Years? The artificial weather of the Moon Cell didn't give any hints to the date, but more importantly that means I missed Christmas. Maybe I should get a gift for Jinako? Meh, I'd think about what she'd want after this was all over. I wasn't going to die, I had a friend who I needed to live for after all.

* * *

_My first story to reach 50k+ words, awesome. Review if you would be so kind, whether it be small comments or large._


End file.
